When the Knight met his Squire
by 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM
Summary: Every Knight must have a Squire to take care of them,pray and favor them. Kyo does not like this idea, because he doesn't like to be around anyone. But what happens when his squire is the sweet, selfless, caring Tohru Honda? Love, thats what.
1. The Past

**I thought it would be cool to have a story that had some fantasy and of course ROMANCE! Oh usually a Squire is a man… but it's my story so there's gonna be girl squires! And forgive me if some of the dates of the real history events are wrong… sigh... I tried to make them pretty accurate.**

**Kyo x Tohru Fic.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket. But I own the DVD set! )**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

It was the year 1289 A.D. when Akira Sohma was crowned the King. He had been a knight since he was 20 years old and now, he had become King. Such happened once he wed Princess Ren Sohma, who was a very, very, very distant cousin of his. He was treated very well for his heroics, getting wonderful feasts after victorious battles, the best room service, and of course, as every other knight, he got a squire.

The woman's name was Kyoko, and she had taken care of him, prayed for him, and worried over him since she was fifteen. Kyoko was looked down upon. Many people viewed her as a bad person and could never quite understand how she got such a wonderful job as taking care of a knight. Akira seen something in her that others didn't see; he seen a caring friend who deserved more than she had.

Maybe it was because of how long he lived with her that made him see Kyoko's better qualities while no one else had. He knew that once he became King he would bring Kyoko to the castle to become a servant there. This way he could still be around her.

It wasn't that Akira was_ "in love"_ with Kyoko, no, he loved Ren, but he did not want Kyoko to ever suffer. He wanted her to find love, marry, be happy, and stay in a safe and secured place; his castle.

Akira not only seen something special in Kyoko, but in his best friend, Katsuya.

Katsuya Honda was a knight who, to Akira, was the best and most skilled of any knight. He could not only overcome any physical challenges, but mental challenges too. He was also a sweet, simple man, who did not become a knight for the glory, but to help his fellow people. For Akira, Kyoko and Katsuya were the only two people he could look up to and admire. As for Kyoko and Katsuya, well, the two were in love.

Who knew that such a wild woman and a calm gentleman could fall in love? If that wasn't oxymoron, then Akira didn't know what was. So when Katsuya came up to Akira one day asking for Akira's permission to be-wed one of his servants, Akira gladly aloud it.

* * *

1298 A.D. Kyoko Honda was still working as a servant while her husband, Katsuya, was off doing his knightly duties. Kyoko was very satisfied with her life. She was not only a good friend with the king of this land, but she had also started a family with her husband. Pregnant, and due at any time, she was very excited to see her baby child born!

The only problem was that Kyoko was always tired from pregnancy to work as much as usual; she was usually scolded by the King's 9-year-old son, Akito. The boy was always upset, and his mother was always scolding him, in return, Akito always took his anger out on the servants.

The boy gave Kyoko a lot trouble, but that didn't stop her good mood and her excitement for the baby!

Kyoko gave birth to a healthy baby girl who was named Tohru, Tohru Honda. She was the cutest baby the couple could have ever imagined; she had the cutest cheeks you could pinch all day, with a big smile, and the best feature was her big beautiful teal eyes.

Katsuya and Kyoko couldn't have been happier, nothing would ruin their happy family now….

Or so they thought.

_The Crusades_ were going on at this time, and Katsuya was needed to aid in the fight. Katsuya was left with no choice but to keep to his duties and leave his wife and newborn daughter.

Two years later and Kyoko still hadn't heard from Katsuya. Other men who had returned from battle informed her that Katsuya died in battle. The pain from this news was unbearable, but Kyoko knew that she had to fight the pain. She didn't want her 2 year old daughter to see her mother so weak.

Akira had also found out about Katsuya's death, and felt terrible. His best friend was gone, and now, his other friend was going through a lot of pain. He could tell that when Kyoko acted tuff, funny, and happy around her daughter, she was really going through much pain on the inside.

That's when it hit him!

Akira felt in debt to Kyoko for this unfortunate event (he was after all the one who sent Katsuya to fight) so he wanted to help her and her daughter Tohru. A discussion was made between Akira and Kyoko, dealing with Tohru and her future. It was decided that once 16, she would become a squire too! It gave her a better life, compared to just being a servant. Akira promised Kyoko to help her daughter.

* * *

From 1305 A.D to 1312 A.D a war had went on between the humans and the dragons (Yes, big, scaly, and green-ish blue dragons!). Akira had his knights fight the dragons; he chose to fight alongside them as well. His loyal son, Akito, wanted to fight as well. He was now 23 years old after all.

In the end, Akito did not fight alongside his father. Who would be there to take over the thrown if he and his father did not make it?

As Akira left with his army of knights, to fight the terrible dragons, Akito stayed in the castle hoping and praying that the only important person in his life would return home safely.

Unfortunately, Akira was older now, and less skilled then he used to be. To add on to this problem, most of the knights who had gone with him were now either dead or badly injured. A dragon had clawed at Akira, making a gash in his stomach, while he was dodging another dragon's attack. He was taken back to his castle knowing he was to die soon, only to find that the castle had been attacked while he was away.

Fire was filling the castle; screams of terror was heard throughout the castle, pleas for help, and crying was filling his ears. Darting inside, the man could not find his son or his wife. He was soon informed that they had left the castle, which was a relief for Akira. His family was safe but, who was there to help the servants who had worked with him for so long?

Many of the servants were dead now, bodies after bodies, both shredded and flung around the castle.

What of his longtime friend Kyoko and her daughter, Tohru, had they gotten out too? Akira passed out soon after this thought.

It was a week after the attack and Akito and Ren stood at the foot of the bed where Akira lye, dying. Ren was informing him of how many servants, knights, and family members had died.

There were many casualties. One of them was in fact, Kyoko, his _best friend._

**They were both gone now.**

Akira knew he would be with them soon, death was approaching for him, but he needed to first help the woman's daughter, like he had promised years ago. Akira told Akito that he would become King (which was expected), but he also asked a favor from Akito.

Now, Akito wasn't one to do a favor for anyone….except his father.

The only person he ever respected was dying in front of his very eyes. What could Akito do but agree with his father's wishes? Akira didn't ask of much, he asked for Akito to keep the Sohma family together. The Sohma family had always been a very close family; Akira wanted everyone to remain close. He asked for Akito to treat the servants with much respect and to make sure that when Tohru Honda turned 16 (she was currently 14), she would become the squire of a knight, preferably a Sohma.

Akito agreed, and Akira died soon after.

* * *

As Akito was starting to build up his kingdom, his mother, Ren, was becoming deathly ill. This did not stop her from giving him a hard time though, blaming his father's death and her illness on him, and claiming that Akito could never handle the title of "King". Akito was slowly becoming angrier and angrier as time passed. By the time he was of 25 years, his mother had died, he had become a very dictating King, he treated the servants only semi-decent, and he only let the Sohma family do whatever he said they could do. In other words, Akito was completely in control of everyone's lives.

Depending on how much he liked the Sohma, how closely related they were, and whether he was in a good mood or not, he would give them a job. Akito felt he had done everything his dying father asked of him, with only one more thing Akito had to do, unfortunately. He had to find the witch's little brat, and give her to some knight. The "witch" Akito was referring to was Kyoko, who used to rat on him when he was a child to his father. In Akito's twisted head, Kyoko was one of the reasons why Akito didn't get as much attention from his father as he thought he should have. The thought of helping that witch of a woman's daughter made Akito sick, but he wasn't going to disobey his father's dying wish. Somehow, he wanted to make the girl's life miserable, while still obeying his father's wish. A win-win situation.

This girl needed someone who didn't even deserve the title "Knight".

But who?

Who could Akito choose that would make the girl's life a living hell?

As Akito was sitting at his throne thinking of who to choose as this girls "Knight", he heard pounding at his door, stopping his train of thought. The door flung open, showing a figure with orange hair, standing proud and angered.

Akito smirked at the sight, ' The perfect Knight.' He thought to himself, as the figure walked up toward him.

**Woot Woot! First chapter is finally over! Well, it was basically just a whole explanation of the past so…yea, sorry that Tohru and/or Kyo weren't exactly featured in this chapter, but I think you can guess who Tohru is gonna be matched up with.! Oh and ****Akito is a man in this fanfic**** (even though I am aware that he … she is a woman in the manga.) But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry again if the dates don't make sense. Review and tell me what you think. Any Suggestions also! Next chapter will have Tohru in it! I'm pretty sure Kyo too...**

**Sarah.**


	2. A Squire?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket.**

_When the Knight met his Squire _

The figure kept getting closer and closer to Akito.

A guard ran in after the boy, "Your Highness, I am terribly sorry! He wouldn't wait for us to get you! He just barged in and –"

"It's okay, just leave." Akito said to the guard, who did as he was told and left the room. "Kyo, what brings you here?" Akito asked, though he already knew what Kyo wanted. Kyo had been bugging him about the same problem since he was 18 years old.

"Akito…. I'm 20 years old now! I've trained, worked hard, and I'm ready to become a knight!" Kyo shouted. He had been training for years to become a knight and still wasn't one! Once his older cousin had become the king, Kyo figured he could become a Knight earlier than originally planned. He was wrong though; the guy had practically begged Akito become a knight since he was 18, promising Akito that he would be the best of the best.

It never happened though; Akito would always say things such as, "Kyo, you must wait until you are 20, it is the proper age."

This would only make Kyo angrier because his other cousin, Yuki, was allowed to be a knight when he was 19! Akito would always say the same thing when Kyo brought up Yuki,

"Yuki is very mature for his age, and he has many wonderful skills that helped him achieve the title of Knight at such a young age."

It was unfair, but Akito was king so there wasn't much Kyo could do about it.

"You are right Kyo, you are now at the age where you can become the knight you've always dreamed to become. I will allow this, and I expect you to be ready for whatever I give you at all times. I shall get messengers to send word of you to town; from now on you are Sir Kyo, Knight of Sohma Castle. Now go, I must get you a squire, have your stuff moved to a different room, and I will call you back later when everything is arranged." Akito said.

Kyo was taken back for a moment; Akito actually said he was a Knight? It was very weird for Akito to suddenly agree to this, especially since many times before Akito had said Kyo would never become a knight. While Kyo was very happy for this event, he wasn't too thrilled about getting a squire. The fact that some person he never met before would basically "baby sit" him, annoyed him.

Kyo snapped out of this thought suddenly and replied, "Thank you Akito. I will not let you down." He walked out of Akito's Chambers and went to his room.

It made Kyo sick to say thank you to anyone, let alone Akito. Honestly their relationship was not the best, even though cousins usually are close, especially when they're only 5 years apart.

No, Kyo and Akito were not close at all, even though they lived in the same castle all of their lives. All the Sohmas have lived in Sohma Castle forever. When Akito was a child, he always picked on his younger cousins, Kyo included. When the huge war between humans and dragons ended, and Kyo's mother ended along with it, it gave Kyo a reason to really hate his older cousin.

Akito and that horrid mother of his escaped the castle without orders to help anyone. Kyo and some of his cousins stayed behind to help. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Hatsuharu, and Yuki Sohma, who were all cousins of his, helped people in the castle escape. During this time, Kyo's mother was attacked and killed along with other people. In return, his father blamed him and disowned him, claiming Kyo was too busy helping others instead of his own family. Kyo never felt this to be true, he knew his mother would have wanted him to help other innocent people instead of worrying over just her.

Kyo's father wasn't the only one who blamed Kyo for his mother's death, Akito did as well. When Akito and Ren returned from…wherever they fled to, Akito joined in the blame game. Kyo found this funny, especially considering Akito and his crazy mother fled while the rest of the Sohmas stayed and took responsibility. Not to mention the fact that Kyo had tried to save Akito's father. Yes, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori had found Akira lying near the dining room, hardly breathing and unconscious. Hatori then treated him; he was the Sohma Doctor after all. Kyo and everyone else in the family were aware of the fact that Akito had grown very cold after his father's death.

Another thing that really pissed Kyo off was that Akito did "favorites" in his family. Yuki was Akito's favorite for no particular reason and Kyo was Akito's _least_ favorite. That's why Kyo was a little shocked from the conversation he just had with Akito, it was a calm and non-violent conversation.

Now Kyo was going to become a knight and do what he loved to do!

Fight!

Fighting was something he loved to do; now he could officially fight "bad guys" and save people. He sighed in relief as he walked towards his room, relieved that the task of asking was done. But now that he was a knight, he had to deal with a stranger living in with him. Some random guy who would do weird things for him, such as pray for him, and randomly watch him all the time. To Kyo, the idea of a squire was just plain creepy. The thought of a stranger sleeping in the same room as him was even creepier! Where's the privacy?

As Kyo packed up he wondered how he could get out of having one of these "squires". After all, whoever it was would only get in Kyo's way. He had no intention of making friends either.

* * *

Tohru Honda was polishing the armor in the armor room of the Sohma Castle she lived in. She was a 16-year-old servant girl who was an orphan, losing her father in the Crusades (when she was a newborn), and her mother 2 years ago during a dragon invasion. When her mother died, at first, Tohru found it hard to believe. How could someone as happy as her mother, die from such a tragic event? It was very hard for Tohru, the death of her mother. She had been very close with her mother, always talking with her and taking as much advise as possible from her.

But Tohru also knew that she couldn't become depressed and shut down because her mother would certainly not want that. Besides, Tohru wasn't completely alone. She had her two best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima (known as Uo and Hana). The two girls were working with Tohru currently, trying to polish armor.

"Why do these people let this cool armor sit here and get old and dusty? I mean, if I owned this stuff, I would be wearing it during battles and teaching any bastard who wanted to mess with me a lesson!" Uo said as she put her fists up in the air threateningly. Hana, who remained silent, just kept working with a blank stare. Tohru just smiled, her two best friends were so different from herself, but she still loved them so much anyways.

Uo was a tall blonde girl with a wild attitude and Hana was a calm, dark haired beauty who was also very mysterious. (And apparently could sense waves in people).The three tried to be together as much as possible, and thankfully they were assigned the same sleeping quarters and jobs around the castle.

Tohru was having a random conversation with her two friends when a guard walked up to the three.

"Which one of you is Tohru Honda?"

"… I am Sir."

"Follow me to King Sohma's Chambers."

Tohru did as told, but was ultimately scared. Why did the king, out of all people want to see her? What had she done wrong? She couldn't think of what she could have possibly done, but hoped he wouldn't punish her much. She had never been to the King's Chambers **ever.** She didn't even think King Sohma knew of her existence to be quite frank.

The giant door to Akito's Chamber's opened, and Tohru could see someone sitting in a huge golden throne across the room.

"The girl you asked for is here, Your Majesty." The guard said.

"….that'll be all."

And once Akito said that, the guard closed the door. Tohru stood there for a moment, not exactly sure of what to do.

"Please, Miss Honda, come forth."

Tohru immediately rushed up to Akito and went down on one knee with her head down.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, Sir." She said, eyes closed as she listened to Akito.

"It is okay, Miss Honda." Akito was smiling, "Now please stand up so I may properly talk with you."

Staring at this girl made Akito sick. He looked her up and down. Her plain, simple self; why was she so important? This was the girl that his father made such a deal over? The sooner he got this over with, the better. He would be quite pleased that those two monsters would be put together. If Akito was lucky, Kyo, like the monster that he was, would kill the girl or something of that sort.

"Miss Honda, you have recently turned 16, have you not?"

Tohru gulped, she didn't know why she was so afraid of Akito. Probably because all the power he had was quite intimidating.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Akito was still smiling at her, it was a fake smile of course, but she didn't know that.

"I don't know if your mother ever told you this Miss Honda, but her and my father…had arranged plans for you at this age." Akito said.

Plans? No, Tohru definitely didn't know what he was talking about.

"No Sir, my mother said nothing about it." She answered.

"Well Miss Honda, your mother and my father were good friends. My father decided that you would become a squire. Now that you are 16, you will be, and today is the day that you stop being a servant and start taking care of my dear cousin, Kyo Sohma." Once Akito stopped explaining, Tohru just stood there taken back for a moment.

Why did she never know such things? Her mother kept this from her all her life, was this on purpose? And this Kyo Sohma, what was he like? Tohru only knew a few of the Sohmas. Tohru obviously knew of Akito, she also knew Momiji Sohma, who liked to talk to the servants for some reason.

Tohru was thinking a lot as she packed the few belongings she had. She was going to take care of this boy, well technically man since he was apparently 20. This made her blush, sleeping in the same room as a man. She also began to worry, what if she messed something important up for him? If the food she made was nasty? What if she broke something of his while cleaning? What if Kyo didn't like her? The last question bothered her the most…Not only would it be awkward, but it would also make Tohru upset. She definitely wanted this Kyo guy to like her considering he would have to deal with her for a while.

After Tohru told Uo and Hana what she would have to do, she said goodbye to them. She didn't know if she would see them around the castle anymore, so she said goodbye to them just in case.

She started walking toward a part of the castle that she had never been in before. It was where many of the Sohmas lived. Apparently Akito didn't want the Sohmas to interact with other people (even though Momiji secretly snuck around the castle). She stood in front of the door to her new room, her new life. She stared at it for a few minutes and then gulped down her nerves. She knocked on the door, taking in a deep breath as the door slowly opened…

**There! The end of Chapter 2! I hope it wasn't too boring, hopefully you'll think it's getting a little more interesting! Anyways, I was questioning whether I wanted all the Sohma family in this, also if I wanted there to be a Zodiac curse. I think that the story is already hectic enough, so I decided that there is NO ZODIAC CURSE. Well, until next time!**

**Sarah.**


	3. Meeting for the first time

**Hello again! Chapter 3 of **_When the Knight met his Squire_. **I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and I'm gonna keep trying to write as much as possible! And thank you everyone who has reviewed my story, I'm sooooo happy that people have enjoyed this fic so far! Special thanks to ****RinHaru4Ever**** for reviewing each chapter! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:**** -Sigh- Still doesn't own Fruits Basket…**

_When the Knight me his Squire_

Tohru blushed immediately after the door opened. The man in front of her was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen in her whole life. She knew that the Sohmas were all beauties, but this man was just completely gorgeous. There was something about him...

He was tall and he had tan skin. He was wearing all black, with gold rim on the collar of his shirt; he looked absolutely hot. He had the perfect sized body, and Tohru could tell that he was strong because of the muscles he had. The guy's hair was an odd color as well, it was a bright orange. Though his eyes were what intrigued Tohru the most. His eyes were a deep red, maroon-ish color.

Tohru suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the guy was just staring at her. He had an almost confused expression. Tohru then started to introduce herself,

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda and I uh…am supposed to be living here now…."

The man was still just staring at her, maybe she was too forward? Maybe he didn't know what that meant! Maybe it was the wrong guy! Tohru started getting worried until Kyo spoke up.

"I'm Kyo….you're my squire I'm guessing?"

She nodded, a little too nervous to speak. Why did his voice, his words, this man in general, get her so nervous? She had never gotten nervous talking to a male before, yet this guy made her a complete nervous wreck.

Kyo just left the door to the room opened and walked away from Tohru, expecting her to just let herself in. She walked in the room slowly, looking around. It was HUGE. Her room was so different from this one, much smaller and filled with many servants.

She looked around the room, and couldn't help but gasp when she seen this boy Kyo sitting on his bed (which was a king sized bed) polishing some of his weapons. He looked up at her again, that questioning look back on his face, except this time it was also mixed with annoyance.

"Sorry Sir…" Tohru said. She felt as if she was already messing up. She was staring at this boy so much already, he was probably freaked out.

"Yea whatever, just go put away your stuff or something." He answered.

Tohru did as she was told and went to the bed across the room, which she guessed was hers. It was no bigger than a twin size bed, which was fine for Tohru. She unpacked her clothes (which there wasn't much), mostly because she wore a castle uniform and rarely wore regular clothes.

Once done unpacking the little of items she had, Tohru didn't know what to do. She stood up with her hands together and politely waited for Kyo to give her something to do.

He didn't say anything; Tohru didn't even think Kyo noticed her standing there. He was too busy polishing his weapons but, wasn't that _her_ job?

"Umm, excuse me. Sir Kyo?"

* * *

He heard her voice again, this girl's soft, gentle voice.

Honestly, Kyo hated the thought of someone living with him in such a small bedroom. He had no clue who this person would be, and he didn't care. He planned on giving them a very hard time until he could get out of having some damn squire.

That was until he seen this girl at his door. Her cream colored skin and her long brown locks of hair made her very appealing. Her eyes were big and tea, they made Kyo practically melt, but why? He wasn't sure, but he knew he never felt as good as he did then, just looking at her. She was wearing some plain uniform dress, but she looked wonderful in it. Her figure was small, but curvy in just the right places, and this was the girl he would be living with?

So maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he originally thought it would be, at least he had some pretty girl to stare at all the time…even if that sounded perverted.

Tohru Honda was her name apparently, and after Kyo told the girl his name, he just walked back to his bed to finish what he was doing.

An excuse was all it was.

He really didn't want to polish his weapons, this was boring to him, but he'd rather do that than stand at the doorway in front of a girl very uncomfortably. He just figured she could let herself in and un-pack her stuff. She could do whatever she wanted for all he cared.

She walked in and then gasped at his weapons he supposed, since she was staring at the sword in his hand. After she apologized to him for some stupid reason, he told her to go unpack. For some reason Kyo just hoped that she wouldn't bother him for the rest of the day, he didn't want to talk with this girl, he hated having conversations with anyone.

He hoped she would leave the room and clean the castle or something, but that wasn't going to happen, she was devoted to him only now.

"Umm, excuse me. Sir Kyo?"

He looked up at the girl standing across the room with her hands clasped together. Her voice made him feel happy, but he didn't want to feel this way. He was afraid to look her in her eyes, so he looked back down at the weapon in his hand while replying,

"**What?"**

He said it in a cold manner, but he didn't mean it that way. It was just the way he spoke to people and he could tell he intimidated this girl. She waited a minute before answering.

"Is there a-a-anything I can do for you?" she was stuttering, so nervous to speak.

Kyo didn't say anything, just kept polishing. Tohru kept going,

"I….I don't mean to intrude or anything Sir Kyo, but, I am supposed to help you, am I not?"

Again Kyo said nothing.

Tohru watched as the boy sighed, then turned and faced her. There was that feeling again in Tohru's heart as he looked her in her eyes. She could tell that her face was turning red because she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Do you know how to polish weapons?" Kyo then asked her.

"Yes Sir." Tohru said, and Kyo was now getting annoyed. _Sir_. It really annoyed him to be called that by anyone, it was just too formal for him.

"Would you stop using the formalities already? Sheesh. It's just Kyo, no Sir Kyo, or Sir, just **Kyo**." He didn't mean to attack her so suddenly, it just kinda happened.

"Yes Sir. Oops! I mean, Kyo. I'm sorry."

Kyo just sighed at the girl, "Just get over here and help me with this will ya?"

Tohru did as she was told and walked over to Kyo and sat down on the floor with an axe in her hand, ready to polish. For a boy who only just turned 20, he had many weapons, a collection already. They both felt very awkward, just sitting they're saying nothing and polishing weapons. Why was it so hard to talk with one another? Kyo really hated this awkwardness but he didn't really know what to say to this girl. He wasn't the best at talking with girls, as much as Kyo hated to admit this, his cousin Yuki was better at smooth talking the ladies.

Tohru couldn't take the silence anymore; she wanted to know more about Kyo.

"So um, K- Kyo, w-w-what made you decide you wanted to become a knight?"

This caught him off guard; what happened to not talking? Now he would have to talk with this girl, he just hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Before he could answer, the girl started apologizing to him…._again._

"I'm sorry! That was probably very nosy of me! I should have waited for you to speak … I'm so sorry!" She just met him and already had apologized to him 2 or 3 times for absolutely nothing, did she always do this?

"You really do apologize a lot. And for nothing too… You shouldn't though, you haven't done anything to me and yet you've apologized to me a few times now…it bothers me." Kyo said. Tohru didn't know what to say to this. So she just kept on working, but to her surprise Kyo invited her to actually join him on his bed.

"You can sit up here instead of on the cold floor, you know." Kyo turned away hiding his blush.

With that said, Tohru got up and sat next to him. Now that it felt less tense for Kyo, he decided to answer Tohru's question from before. "I've always loved fighting and battles. It's always been something that I've loved to do; fighting with my cousins, watching knights' battle… the whole idea is just so thrilling!" Kyo started getting hyped up just thinking about it, Tohru could tell.

Kyo then realized he had stood up with his fist in the air. He sat back down embarrassed.

"You probably find this un- interesting though."

"No, no! Honestly, I think that's amazing Kyo! Being so interested in battle, you'll be a great knight! You'll be a hero….and I'm very honored that I can help you with whatever you need." This girl knew exactly what to say to make Kyo not only blush, but feel good about himself.

Surprisingly, the whole time they worked on his weapons, the two kept a steady conversation going. This was different for Kyo considering he usually couldn't keep a conversation going for more than 5 minutes. He would either just tell the person to shut up eventually, or he would just stop talking, or just walk away from them without saying a word at all. (Which is pretty rude…)

After finishing the polishing, Kyo went out on the huge balcony attached to the bedroom and practiced his stances, his sword moves, and other fighting techniques. Tohru made the beds and cleaned the room. (Though there wasn't much to clean, but she wanted something to do)

It was during this time that there was a knock on the door. Tohru went to answer it and found a guard on the other side of the door.

"Sir Kyo must be informed that dinner is served and he is expected in the dining room."

"Okay, thank you Sir." Tohru said and closed the door and started walking towards Kyo. "Um, excuse me Kyo."

He stopped practicing with the sword and gave all his attention to Tohru.

"Dinner is served, you are needed down in the dining room."

So Kyo freshened up and was walking out of the door to his room but suddenly turned around. He wanted to see her face one more time before leaving. Why did he feel the need to do this? He didn't know, but he just did. And there she was, standing there with her loving eyes and hands clasped at her heart.

He gave her a little smile,

"See you later"

It was so unlike him, and he just met this girl!

She nodded then said, "Enjoy yourself".

Kyo left and walked down the hall, smiling and blushing. He couldn't help it; he knew he would enjoy Tohru's company too much. It was crazy; he knew he was already starting to like a girl he had just met! He was also a little upset at the fact he had to leave Tohru all by herself while he went to have a feast with his damn family. He didn't even like doing this, he just **had to.**

**

* * *

**

Being stuck with annoying people such as his cousins, Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji just angered him. He wouldn't even get started on his psycho cousin, Kagura, who was apparently in love with him, claiming they would be married. Kyo didn't even understand why he had to go to these family dinners; he was the outcast of his family anyways. None of the members truly understood him, likewise wanted to understand him. Akito absolutely hated him but he still forced him to be around the family. Another reason Kyo was glad he was now a knight, he would be sent away to fight, away from his crazy family.

As Kyo sat down in his seat in the dining room, he scowled at everyone else who was there, just staring at him.

"You're always late, is it that hard for you to be on time just once in your life?" Yuki asked. He was always messing with Kyo.

"You just shut your mouth damnit!" Kyo replied.

Shigure just sat there laughing at the two, so did Ayame. Hatori sat there trying to ignore the two, Kagura was shouting from across the table nonsense such as,

"KYOOOO MY DARLING! I'VE MISSED YOU SO!" or " KYOOO! WHEN WILL WE BE MARRIED DARLING!"

Kyo couldn't say anything though, or else she would switch to devil mode. Devil mode resulted in Kagura getting very angry and hurting poor Kyo. Ritsu, another cousin of his, was freaking out over nothing, per usual, and his younger cousins Hiro and Kisa were having some stupid conversation about a funny magician or something. Hatsuharu and Rin (More cousins…) were sitting next to each other saying absolutely nothing, and Momiji wouldn't stop talking to Kyo about crap. How was Kyo related to such idiots? He asked this to himself almost every day of his life practically; **they** were to blame for his attitude and his problems in life.

It was then, that Akito and Kureno walked in the dining room; the two were very close. They all began to ate once Akito sat down, no one said a word. Whenever Akito sat down the family only spoke when spoken to by Akito.

They feared him, for Akito had done much damage to all the Sohmas in sort of way. Whether mentally or physically abusing them.

The dinner lasted longer than everyone planned, for Akito had some important crap to talk to them about (though Kyo barely listened to it). Once dinner was dismissed, everyone walked to their rooms to go to bed. Haru, Momiji, and Kyo were all walking together (even though Kyo didn't want to) when Haru started to bother Kyo.

"So now you're a knight?" Haru asked.

Momiji butted in.

"Really Kyo! You're a knight? That's wonderful! Wonderful!"

… They were so annoying to him.

"Yea, I am." Kyo said.

"Did you get a boy squire or a girl?" Haru asked.

"Girl…" Kyo replied, and started to blush just thinking about the fact that Tohru was in his room at that moment.

"REALLY? WHAT'S HER NAME KYO! COME ON! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Ugh, Momiji was so annoying!

"Damnit you're annoying!"

"Just tell us Kyo" Haru then said.

"Her name is Tohru Honda! There, I said it! Happy?"

Momiji freaked once he heard this; he knew Tohru already. He told Kyo he planned to visit her, which Kyo said wasn't going to happen. By the time Kyo got to his door, Haru and Momiji had already gone to their rooms.

He was in front of his room, a little nervous to open it.

She was in there.

Kyo wondered what she was doing while he was gone. There was only one way to find out. He opened the door to find the room sparkling clean, and Tohru sleeping in her bed. Why so early though? Well, it had been a long day for the both of them...

He walked up to see her sleeping face, it was so nice. He found her smiling face very cute and this again made Kyo blush. He smiled and then went to get ready for bed, and call it a night.

Both slept peacefully that night, waiting for the next day to arrive. Both Tohru and Kyo wanted to learn more about each other the next day.

Maybe this whole "squire" thing wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe it would really change both Kyo's and Tohru's lives.

**Finally done with chapter 3! I brought up every single Sohma family member in this one….wow. I didn't really want to explain them in detail, I mean, if you're reading this you probably know their personalities already so why explain it? I didn't want Kyo and Tohru to "fall in love" right away so I decided "hey! Why don't I just make them really interested in each other!" and so I did. Thanks again for the reviews. Until next time,**

**Sarah.**


	4. Suspicions and crushes

**AaAahHhHh! Chapter 4 of this fantastical story! I keep getting reviews too, which makes me so happy, so thanks so much! Anyways,**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket; I'm not cool enough to, though I own this fanfic! Muh HA HA Haaa!**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

It had been 3 months since Kyo became a knight, and there had been so many assignments he could have had, but no, Yuki or some other bozo knight would get it. Why was he even a knight if he couldn't go and do his knightly duties? There were times when Kyo would even volunteer but no; Akito would reply saying,

"I'm waiting for something more difficult to give you Kyo. I know you could have more of a challenge then this"

Well duh, Kyo could do **anything**! Or so he thought, but still, he was tired of hanging around the castle doing nothing. He had been doing that his whole life, doing mindless tasks in the castle, attending banquets and feasts, and basically being lazy about everything.

Kyo's patience was growing thin (though he didn't have much patience to begin with), and his suspicions were growing too. Whenever Akito would see Kyo, he seemed to bring up Tohru for some reason or another. Like during mealtimes for example, Akito would randomly bring up Tohru saying things such as:

"Tell me Kyo, how is that squire girl of yours? Annoying I presume?"

Then everyone would just stare at Kyo, giving him all the attention…something he hated. Or Akito would say,

"My Dear Kyo, you haven't killed that girl yet?"

So he was a woman beater now?

Last time Kyo checked, he never hit a girl; he never would do something so low but leave it to Akito to say something so stupid. Kyo used to lose his temper when Akito or anyone else would say such things to him, but lately a simple no was all he would say.

Akito would also ask Kyo if he was tired of Tohru yet; random questions such as this would make Kyo more suspicious. Why was Akito so concerned about Tohru? Kyo never did ask Tohru if she was his squire for any certain purpose, but maybe it would be a good time to ask now. He wanted to make sure Akito wasn't up to anything.

Akito wasn't necessarily up to something when it came to Kyo. He didn't have time to waste on such a monster as the likes of him. Though he did want to upset Kyo as much as he could, which apparently wasn't working as much as he hoped it would. Akito didn't want Kyo to do anything at all; he wanted him to be bored out of his mind, like he claims he was his whole life. The boy seemed fine though; Akito would bring up Tohru a lot too, hopefully getting Kyo agitated but that didn't work either.

He knew Kyo was non-social, and the thought of him living with some person would just piss him off. He was calmer now than ever, though he still mostly kept to himself. He would still go off on family members as well, but who could blame him?

* * *

Akito thought that by now Kyo would have lost his mind considering he still wasn't assigned any jobs. Not to mention the fact he was stuck living with some strange, seemingly annoying, girl.

Everything seemed backwards.

Akito's plans of destroying these two people were not working. He was starting to wonder if they were becoming close and he had just not been aware of it.

Well that would just be wonderful! Two monster people in his life, starting to fall for each other!

Just the thought gagged the man; he would never allow that in a lifetime. Plus, Kyo would never consider getting with some peasant girl, would he?

Love? Yea right.

Kyo would never find love; that was just preposterous to Akito. He would need to think of something else to mess up their lives but for now he had more important things to worry about, such as the people of his land, his castle, and the stopping of a rumored dragon invasion…

* * *

It was early morning when Kyo awoke from slumber to find a certain missing woman. She was always gone when he would wake up, always getting up _that_ early just to clean and take care of Kyo. It used to bother him, **a lot, **but now he just got used to it. Tohru would refuse to let him do anything anyways. He really couldn't say no to her, whenever she would ask to do something instead of him, like making his bed (something he would have no problem doing) or something as stupid as that, he would just say sure.

Kyo was slowly getting out of his bed, still half asleep, knowing he had to get up and go to a lousy family filled breakfast. First he wanted to go see where Tohru was, or else he would worry about it all breakfast. Kyo had already realized a few months earlier that he was falling for Tohru, though he didn't know much about her, but likewise wanted to get to know her.

The girl was very clueless about things, so he didn't need to worry about her finding out his little crush. The only problem was that stupid Momiji would visit them (another thing Tohru would ask Kyo to allow) and then say such things as "Kyo's really taken an interest in you Tohhhrruu!" or "You and Kyo will be such a cute husband and wife Tohhhrruu!"

And this of course would get Kyo angry (it would also get him blushing but that's beside the point!).

Tohru was nowhere to be found,

"Tohru?" he said, awaiting a reply.

"I'm sweeping the balcony Kyo" She answered, that didn't surprise him though, her cleaning.

He walked out to their gigantic balcony, and there she was, sweeping, just as she had said. He stood there silently until Tohru noticed his presence.

"Good morning Kyo! Did you sleep well?"

She always said such caring things to him; those simple questions could really change his mood from bad to good.

"Uh, yeah. Did you?"

"Of course Kyo! Thank you for asking! I have your clothes ready for you and uh, a guard will probably be here soon expecting you to go to breakfast so, maybe you should, if you want to that is… get ready?"

Kyo was such a sucker for this girl, because nobody would ever pick out his clothes for him, except _Tohru_. She was always the exception for him,

"Yeah…" He sighed and walked back in the room and gathered his stuff and then changed in some other room...

This was routine for Kyo, getting up, saying hi to Tohru, going off to family breakfast, becoming annoyed, coming back to Tohru, and then feeling better. It was like he was bi-polar or something.

So Kyo left after saying bye to Tohru, _of course_. "See ya later Tohru"

"Bye Kyo!"

* * *

The door closed, and Tohru let out a big sigh.

He was gone and Tohru could relax a little more, as bad as that sounded. She always cleaned so much, and pretended to clean so much, so that she would be preoccupied and wouldn't have such a hard time talking with him. She knew it was wrong to fall for a guy like Kyo. He was a Sohma, one of the King's cousins! He was so much higher than her in the class scale. Tohru was a no one, a peasant.

She had liked Kyo for a while now, but it was very unnoticeable because she was always just staying happy and bubbly and _always_ hiding her blushes when he spoke to her. If only she had been born of higher status maybe then could she have had a chance with Kyo? There was so many more woman of his class that he probably liked, no that it was any of Tohru's business but she would always wonder, 'Will Kyo bring a woman here today?'

That would be the day that Tohru would become very upset, which was very selfish, she knew, but she couldn't help it!

Kyo was the kindest person Tohru had ever met! Of course he deserved the greatest woman in the world; he deserved everything in the world, and it really upset Tohru that Akito never gave Kyo anything to do, even when he waited so patiently. Tohru would **never** say this aloud though, talking bad of the king would be a huge punishment, and Tohru liked living. Tohru wasn't the only one who thought badly of the king, sometimes Momiji or Kyo would say something bad about their cousin if he was brought up.

* * *

Kyo sat down at the table where again, he was the last one there, with exception to Akito and Kureno of course). Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame would say stupid things to Kyo and ask why he was late, accusing him of "shacking up" with some woman. Kyo would ignore it and Kagura would accuse him of cheating, which he would deny. He couldn't ignore her, or she would stab him in the eye with a fork! (She had attempted it before, but he luckily **just** dodged it… barely)

While waiting for Akito and Kureno to arrive, everyone was making conversation while Kyo, of course, sat there saying nothing, bored out of his mind. Haru noticed this, and decided to talk to his older cousin.

"Kyo, you look bored. Rather be up in your room with that girl of yours?" He then smiled as Kyo's eyes shot open.

"No Haru, but wouldn't you rather be in your room right now with Rin or something instead of bugging me?"

In return, Rin shot him a death glare. Haru just smiled, and shook his head with a yes, in return getting elbowed by Rin. They were together, but didn't want Akito or Kureno finding out because Akito wouldn't allow it; the Sohmas tended to keep their relationships secret.

"You never talk about that squire of yours Kyo. You keep her a secret from everyone, is there something we should know about her?" Yuki asked. He seemed a little suspicious of Kyo and his secret squire girl.

"It's none of your damn business!" Kyo shouted while turning his head, hiding the blush he could feel rising from his cheeks. Then of course, Momiji had to start talking…

"Tohru is just the greatest Yuki! She's so nice, and really pretty too! Kyo likes her a lot!"

Kyo hit Momiji in the head while denying the accusation. Then Momiji started crying going "WAHHH KYO HIT ME!" and such, you know, the typical family meal time.

When Kureno and Akito arrived, Momiji, and everyone else, shut up.

It was awkwardly silent, like always, until Akito would normally start a conversation with someone. That didn't happen today; Akito apparently had an announcement to make.

"I wanted to inform you all about a rumor that has been going around. Another dragon invasion is apparently a foot; we need to stop this from happening. We know what happened the last time there was a dragon invasion…" Akito said, referring to when his father had been in battle with the dragons. "I'll need you, Yuki, to gather men from around the land, train them, and go find out what those dragons are really planning."

Yuki nodded and Kyo turned his head to Akito, getting annoyed.

What was this! It was as if he wasn't sitting there, as if he wasn't even a knight! He hadn't been assigned one thing yet, why couldn't this be his job! He didn't want to ask Akito about this in front of everyone, it was far too embarrassing for him, but he was definitely going to ask Akito about it later.

After Akito told the news of the possible dragon invasion, he turned to a less stressful conversation.

"So… what were you all talking about before I arrived?" He asked, hoping it would be something to catch his interest.

No one said a word, making Akito a little annoyed. He then turned to Yuki and asked him, because he knew Yuki would tell him what was going on.

"We were talking about the idiot…" (Referring to Kyo)

"Oh, yes. Kyo, how have you been lately?" Akito asked, planning to stir up some trouble.

"…Fine…"

"How is Miss Honda, Kyo?"

"…Fine I guess…"

"Not giving you any trouble right? I mean, I can get rid of her if you'd like?" Akito was trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

"No! …. I mean, she's doing fine, it's not necessary to get rid of her."

Well this made things pretty clear to Akito. The idiot Kyo really did have feelings for the girl.

Akito stopped talking after his brief conversation with Kyo, in fact, everyone was completely and awkwardly quiet for the rest of breakfast. As everyone got up to leave and do his or her own thing, Kyo walked up to Akito.

"Akito, I need to talk to you about something."

Akito said nothing. He just continued walking towards his chambers, Kyo followed after him.

* * *

"**What do you want?**" Akito asked angrily.

"Why am I never given something to do? You give Yuki everything! I could do what you just assigned Yuki to do, and yet you gave him the job! What's the point of being a knight if I still just do what I've always done?"

Akito had a major headache and Kyo just wouldn't shut up; he was getting angrier by the minute.

"**Just shut up Kyo.**" Akito grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him; he threw a chair at him…

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, shut up! You're not good enough! You're just a monster and that's why you're never given anything to do! Just let me be you little shit!"

No, Kyo wasn't going to let this be though; Akito could hit him as much as he wanted, Kyo was going to get answers.

"Why did you make me a knight in the first place then?"

"I don't need to answer you! You think you can talk to the **King** that way? Go back to that slut in your room and leave me be or else I will take away your privileges!"

Kyo was furious, and was afraid he would really hurt Akito if he didn't leave at that moment. Right before he left, he turned around with fire in his eyes,

"Don't you **ever** call her that again…or so help me…" He then left the room.

Well now Akito was royally (hehe) pissed off. How dare Kyo say something like that to Akito? It was more than obvious now that Kyo had feelings for the little wench. Why didn't he see this coming? Probably because he never, ever, thought Kyo could fall for someone, especially someone of _her_ stature.

* * *

Kyo was walking back to his room, pissed off. How dare Akito call Tohru a slut! She certainly wasn't, and just the fact Akito said that made him so enraged. Akito giving him the title of "Knight" when he apparently didn't "deserve" it made no sense at all.

He opened the door to his room, where Tohru was greeting him, as usual.

"Hello Kyo, how was—Kyo! You're bleeding!" Tohru noticed and quickly ran to get water and a towel.

"Tohru it's nothing…"

That didn't stop her from sitting him down and wiping the cut on his face, (from the chair incident). She then pulled up a chair and sat in front of him with worry on her face.

"Kyo, are you okay? Did something happen…"

He didn't want to worry her, because it could lead to her crying or something. He **hated** when he would make her cry. He had made her cry before; Kagura had beat him to a pulp one day and when he came home and told what happened, Tohru started to cry. She said that she was sorry and that seeing Kyo in that condition scared her.

He didn't want to see her cry again like that, it really upset him.

"Tohru, it's alright really. I just… cut myself on accident." Lying seemed better than telling her Akito had thrown a chair at him…

"Oh… okay. Please be more careful though Kyo, you had me worried." Tohru said, and smiled.

To Kyo, that smile of hers was priceless.

**There! This chapter took me like….4 hours for some reason. I kept getting distracted with the music I was listening to and such….**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm glad that you all are enjoying it! Until Chapter 5,**

**Sarah.**


	5. Jousting Tournament

**And now presenting Chapter 5 of: **_**When the Knight met his Squire**_**! I just realized that I put most of the Sohma family in this fic….for no reason. They're useless in this fanfic…..basically. Sorry for those who might be expecting most of them to be part of this, cause' there not. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket…and I don't want to! THERE! I SAID IT!**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Did Kyo want to tell Tohru about how dangerous Akito could be, especially if she was around Kyo? Or that Akito liked to bring her up a lot, and called her such cruel names? That would probably hurt her, but she needed to know to be careful.

"Akito likes to bring you up a lot, he's always asking how you're doing and stuff… it makes me suspicious." Kyo paused for a minute, "Tohru,"

After Kyo said her name, he took her hands in his and looked at her very seriously and went on, " Just be careful around Akito, I know it will be very hard since he's the king and all, but try and stay away from him."

Kyo wasn't sure how the girl was going to respond to him, she could simply agree, **or **she could ask many questions, worry, maybe even cry.

"Okay" Tohru replied with that big smile of hers.

There was Tohru for you, you ask her something and she doesn't question you, but just listens.

Kyo realized he was still holding Tohru's hand, she noticed as well. He quickly let go of her hands, both blushing madly.

"Sorry…" Kyo apologized, though he didn't really _feel_ sorry.

"N-n No….i-it's okay Kyo, really." Tohru was starting to think this was the perfect time to tell Kyo, how she felt.

"Kyo…" All attention was on her now.

"Yeah?"

Tohru was about to express her feelings to Kyo when she suddenly stopped, reality kicking in. She couldn't tell him how she felt, it would be _pointless._ They were two separate classes, with a big gap between them. High class people certainly do not get with peasants.

Tohru sighed, "I just forgot what I was going to say…oh well." She smiled a goofy grin and stood up.

Their conversation ended at that; Kyo went out on their balcony to practice sword techniques, and Tohru watched.

She loved watching him train; he was becoming more of a hero in her eyes every day.

"You're so good Kyo!" She continued, " You'll be the greatest knight soon enough! Stop all the bad guys who dare cross you, save the damsels in distress, and teach those bad dragons a lesson!" The more she spoke about it, the more excited Tohru got. By the end of her comment, Tohru's fists were in the air and determination was in her eyes.

Kyo sweat dropped at the sight; she was over confidant in his opinion.

"I don't know about all that…"

There was another awkward silence, but thankfully there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru then ran up to the door and opened it.

"King Sohma wishes to see Sir Kyo in his chambers **now**."

"Yes Sir, Thank you…" She then closed the door and leaned up against it. Akito wanted to see him again, even though they had just seen each other not too long ago. Tohru sighed against the door.

Kyo walked in from their balcony expecting Tohru to say who it was, but instead she was just leaning against the wall, spacing out.

"Tohru?"

She didn't respond; he said her name again.

"…Tohru?"

This was when the girl snapped back into reality,

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo. Uh… Akito wants to see you in his chambers, immediately."

* * *

'Akito wants to see me again?' Kyo kept asking himself while walking to Akito's chambers. When Kyo arrived he could tell Akito was in a better mood than before, the man didn't have the look _to kill someone_ in his eyes. Before Kyo could ask what Akito wanted with him, Akito spoke.

"Kyo, you're a knight even though you're not worthy enough. I can give you a way to prove yourself though. If you are successful on this assignment then you can be assigned important jobs and help us with these damn dragons that are threatening us."

Kyo really did want to do these things Akito was offering, but then again, this _is_ Akito we're talking about. The man always has something up his sleeve,

"Go on…" Kyo said.

"A Jousting tournament naturally. Every knight must be able to joust. You and every other knight in my castle will perform in it. This jousting tournament will separate the weaker men from the stronger men. If you win the whole thing, you can get what you want from me."

Jousting? That would be too easy for Kyo; he could beat **any** of those airhead guys Akito had in the castle. Besides that, it sure as hell sounded like Akito was challenging him, and Kyo never backs down from a challenge.

"What happens if I don't win?"

Akito had a huge grin on his face as he replied, "You will no longer be a knight; you'll be my personal servant."

This threat didn't scare Kyo, he knew he could win.

"Yeah, I'll definitely participate in the jousting tournament. And I'll win too."

Akito was still grinning, "Well you should win Kyo; after all, you have the advantage of practicing a lot until _Yuki_ returns from an assignment. Yuki **will** be participating as well, obviously."

Well maybe this wouldn't be the easiest tournament now that Yuki was participating in it. Yuki had always beaten Kyo at everything. None the less, this still wouldn't stop Kyo from winning the jousting tournament, no… he was going to participate and definitely beat Yuki. He did, after all, have a few months to practice and gain the upper hand on Yuki.

Once Kyo returned to his room, he told Tohru they needed to go to the courtyard where he would practice jousting. The constant routine would go on until Yuki's return. He would eat a quick breakfast and then he and Tohru would go to the courtyard where he would practice jousting. Tohru just sat and watched in admiration.

Of course Tohru supported Kyo all the way and from the way he talked about his cousin Yuki, he certainly would have a challenge. Tohru never met Yuki but she didn't have to, she knew that Kyo would beat him.

Akito would sit down to breakfast, lunch, and dinner to see Kyo missing from his usual seat. Akito knew that Kyo was practicing for that jousting tournament, and it was funny quite to him. Kyo didn't have a chance, he could **never** beat Yuki. If Akito were _really _lucky, Yuki would kill Kyo during the tournament. It would get Kyo out of his way for good; and without Kyo in his way, he could get rid of that Honda girl as well.

Yes, it would all work out…Kyo had no chance.

* * *

A few months passed by, Kyo was practicing as much as he possibly could while Tohru was supporting him as much as she possibly could. But now Yuki had returned, and Akito was getting everything ready for the jousting tournament. Kyo was ready to take any challenge during the tournament, including Yuki.

Once the whole competition was put together, a huge audience filled around the background area where the knights were to fight. Tohru was able to go with her friends, Uo and Hana, who she hadn't seen since the day she moved in with Kyo. As the three sat down, waiting for the tournament to start, Tohru recalled what had happened earlier in the day.

* * *

_Tohru had just finished getting dressed, wearing a simple maroon colored dress that went all the way down to her feet. She didn't need to wear her servant uniform today; she could wear whatever she wanted. As she finished tying her hair back in two ribbons, she heard Kyo call her name. She walked over to him. He was dressed in all black, of course. He had a flag draped over his tunic, with a symbol representing Akito on it. _

"_Heh, the flag is mandatory." _

_Tohru laughed not at the flag, but at his comment; he seemed so embarrassed by it. _

"_It looks fine Kyo." _

"_Yeah? Thanks…"_

_There was another one of those awkward pauses again. Kyo spoke up,_

_"Well, I have to get there early so… I guess I'll be going now…" He started walking away from her, opening the door to walk out when suddenly Tohru called out to him. _

"_Kyo!"_

_He turned around to see that Tohru was starting to cry. She already knew what would happen if Kyo lost and the thought of it terrified her. Even though she knew he could win, she was still nervous for him. _

_Kyo understood why she was crying, _

"_Tohru…" he said as he walked up to her and __hugged__ her. _

_At first it caught Tohru by surprise; Kyo was actually hugging her? She surprised herself as her arms wrapped around his body; she started crying in his chest._

"_Oh Kyo! What if you really got hurt! I don't know what I would do…" _

_She really was concerned for him; she didn't want to see Kyo hurt at all. Tohru knew that a knight wouldn't always come back from a challenge un-wounded but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want Kyo being hurt. _

"_It's going to be okay Tohru. I'm going win that tournament!" _

_He then let go of her, and started walking away once again. As he was walking out Tohru called out, "I'll be watching you Kyo! You'll be … great…" _

_He left, and she started to cry again._

* * *

It would be difficult for Tohru to watch Kyo fight, especially his fight with Yuki.

When the jousting tournament began, Tohru observed how many of the crowd members were shouting cruel things to these men. This was upsetting, hearing people shout things such as "KILL HIM!" when referring to Kyo if they didn't want him to win.

But as the tournament continued on, Tohru watched Kyo beat men easily with one swing of his sword. He didn't hurt his opponents…too much, which pleased Tohru. She observed his cousin, Yuki, fight. He was _really_ good, but Tohru didn't think he was better than Kyo. She had the feeling that Kyo and Yuki would be the last two standing, and she was correct.

Kyo and Yuki were now up, to be against each other. Tohru was very nervous, her friends could tell; she was shaking in her seat. She hoped Kyo could see her in the crowd so that he knew she was there. Since she was his squire she was able to get a front seat, just like all the other squires.

In fact, Yuki's Squire was sitting near her. Her name was Machi; that's all Tohru really knew about her though.

* * *

Akito was sitting in his seat, Kureno next to him. As Kyo and Yuki got on their horses preparing to fight, Akito smirked. He had already talked to Yuki about giving Kyo a **very** hard time. He told Yuki to save all of his energy for his fight with Kyo. Akito was sure that Kyo was going to lose this tournament. He would be completely embarrassed in front of everyone; even that little wench would see him lose.

The announcer told the two knights to get in place, and prepare for battle. Kyo placed his shield in position and stuck his sword out, ready to fight Yuki.

**Done.**

**Kyo and Yuki are gonna fight! **

**But who will win? **

**And .Gee. Tohru and Kyo hugged! AHHH! **

**Just kidding…it's not that big of a deal.**

**Oh and incase some of you don't know what a jousting tournament is, its when knights wear those flag things and get on a horse and fight with a shield and a long sword…a long sword that looks really painful but that's besides the point. **

**Anyways, thanks soo much for those of you who keep reviewing! It makes me mucho happy! Till' Next time!**

**Sarah.**


	6. And The Winner Is

**Chapter 6 of **_When the Knight met his Squire_**. I'm devoting my time in writing this chapter instead of writing my English essay, isn't that wonderful? Anywayyysss, We left off with Yuki and Kyo, who were about to fight, a worried Tohru. A happy Akito and best of all... ****me! **

**- Though I didn't mention it in the last chapter, the winner of the jousting tournament gets a banquet where they can PAR-TAYY!**

**Ahem,**

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not own Fruits Basket, or any characters from it.**

_When the knight met his Squire_

The trumpets sounded, initiating the battle between Kyo and Yuki. The horses started galloping toward each other; the two boys had their shields up while their swords were pointing toward each other. The crowds were riled up as they watched the two knights barely miss each other, their horses turned away from the opponent.

Tohru was trying not to look away, and Akito well… he was just surprised Kyo wasn't already down by now.

It was very intense, both were repeating the same moves, and missing each other's attacks barely. That is, until Yuki's horse went up on its back legs while Yuki was attacking Kyo. The boy was knocked off his horse…hard

The crowd went silent, this was it.

Akito thought it was over at this point, he watched Yuki slowly walk over to Kyo who was lying on the ground.

It couldn't be over yet! Kyo couldn't give up already! Tohru refused to believe what was going on.

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted from her seat in the dead silence; **everyone was now starring at her.**

Akito, Yuki, the crowds of people, all starred at her. She wasn't embarrassed though; she didn't even pay attention to everyone's stares. She was only focused on Kyo…

She watched as Kyo's eyes shot open. Yuki was too busy looking at Tohru instead of paying attention to Kyo.

Yuki really was an idiot; Kyo certainly was not dead from that "little" fall. It was called faking; he had planned to trick Yuki. The plan had been to wait until Yuki walked up to him, and then spring an attack! Tohru's sudden outburst had altered his plan…

Kyo would have to thank Tohru later for that little commotion she made, it made it easier for him to retrieve his horse. Yuki suddenly turned back around to catch Kyo running back to his horse. Yuki fell for this trick that Kyo and his squire had planned apparently. It didn't matter though, Kyo was obviously still as weak as ever, and could **never** beat him at **anything.**

Kyo was pissed off now. He had fire in his eyes, though Yuki couldn't see this because of his helmet. The two boys again went at each other, their swords colliding. Each boy was trying to push their swords at each other with all their might. At this point Yuki was out of breath, but Kyo came right back to attacking Yuki.

Now, Kyo was usually known for going "full throttle" toward Yuki in a fight. Normally Yuki could easily dodge Kyo's mindless attacks though.

But this, this was a different Kyo who was attacking Yuki.

It was as if, Yuki knocking Kyo down that one little time made this new and improved Kyo come out of the stupid and worthless one.

Akito could also tell that Kyo was now at the advantage, and he certainly was **not** happy about this. Akito was getting agitated.

Kyo had even hit Yuki's horse when trying to attack Yuki, making the horse go nuts and almost throw Yuki off. The crowd was still silent; Tohru was on the edge of her seat. Yuki knew this was so un-usual for Kyo, usually he would just shout obscenities and other things like, "You're going down!" but now, he hadn't said a word. All this boy was doing was fighting.

What had come over this boy all of a sudden? Yuki wasn't the only one wondering this…

Yuki was stopping himself from falling off his horse while also trying to block Kyo's attacks.

Then it happened; what happened you ask? Only the most shocking, un-called for, craziest, and coolest thing ever! Kyo hit Yuki! Sending him flying off his horse and best of all, his **weapon** flew out of his hands. As he crashed on the ground, Yuki knew he had no prayer with only a shield for defense. It really was over now, Yuki, Kyo, everyone, they all knew Yuki had no chance.

Kyo dropped down from his steed, and stood in front of Yuki who was lying on the ground. His sword was pointed at Yuki, who then stood on one knee, took his helmet off, and put his head was down.

He had given up! Yuki! The boy, who rivaled Kyo all his life, had given up!

HA! Kyo threw off his helmet and smiled to the crowds of now screaming people.

Akito got up and walked out of the area, telling Kureno he was tired of watching and wanted to nap.

* * *

The announcer called out the winner, Kyo. Then telling everyone that Kyo would now be known as the current greatest knight in the Kingdom! Tohru was very happy for Kyo, clapping and cheering. Being able to have the title of "Greatest Knight" was wonderful!

Tohru could tell that Kyo was very happy and this made her very happy for him. Though Tohru never met Kyo's cousin, Yuki, she did feel bad for him. It must be very embarrassing to lose your title to your "rival", if you would call their relationship that.

The crowds of people were leaving but all the knights were still there. All the knight's squires were there still as well, waiting for their masters.

Tohru waited for Kyo to change his attire; she walked around the huge pit where he and Yuki had just fought while she waited.

It really was a huge arena!

It must have been very painful to be thrown off a horse and land on the hard ground Tohru was currently looking at. It grossed her out when she seen blood still lingering from Yuki's fall on the ground; there was blood where Kyo had fallen as well...

Right as Tohru was staring down at Kyo's blood, she heard Kyo call her name,

"Tohru!"

By his tone of voice she could tell he was still very happy about his victory, and wasn't ashamed of it obviously. But could you blame him? It was the first time he ever beat Yuki at anything, and the best part was he beat him in front of everyone! His family, other knights, Akito, and most important of all… Tohru.

Tohru ran up to him smiling; not thinking she held her arms out toward him. Surprisingly, Kyo **lifted** her off of the ground, spinning her in the air while hugging her! He didn't care who was watching, neither of them did; they had become good friends and were just showing friendly affection…yes… that's all it was… _friendly_ affection.

"Kyo! You did wonderful! I mean, you had me a little worried when you fell but…otherwise you really did wonderful!" Tohru said.

Kyo was still just smiling, which he happened to do a lot in front of Tohru.

Kyo and Tohru both realized they were still holding each other; they let go and were blushing furiously.

"Thanks…"

Kyo didn't know what else to say; he was just staring at this wonderful girl in front of him. She was just smiling wide like always, but her smile made Kyo so happy.

"Kyo, you won... so that means you get to have a banquet tonight right?"

Kyo had forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah... I guess we should be getting ready then, right?"

Tohru was surprised at this, or she must've heard wrong because she thought that Kyo meant that Tohru was going too.

**Impossible…** for many reasons.

"We? Um…Kyo, what do you mean? Wait, you actually want me to help you get ready?" The girl started blushing after asking.

Kyo was bewildered by this.

"…What? No. I don't want you helping me… Tohru, I wanted you to go with **me**. That is, if you _want_ to…"

Okay, maybe Tohru didn't hear wrong, but still.

"K-Kyo… I… I don't know what to say! I mean, I would love to go but I… I don't have anything nice enough for such an occasion, and I certainly don't belong in a party like that…"

Tohru's comment bothered Kyo, so he decided to ignore it and grab her hand. He pulled her along as they walked back to their room.

* * *

In their room, Tohru was cleaning up his face (after all, he did fall and had a cut on his for head).

"Kyo, I really do not think I should be going, I mean, I don't even have anything to wear! And… I am just your squire, and it's not a requirement to attend things like this and-" Kyo cut her off,

"Tohru! You don't need to worry about what anyone thinks there, it doesn't matter. It's my party, and I want you to be there."

Tohru was tearing with happiness and Kyo was staring at her, _passion_ in his eyes. "I can find you a dress too…so don't worry about it. Although it really doesn't matter what you wear, anything would look fine on **you**."

Kyo stood up and walked out of the room, saying he would be right back.

Tohru didn't really react to Kyo leaving though because she was so…well she didn't even know how she felt right then; she only knew that her heart was thumping very loudly. It was ready to pop out of her chest, and a flush appeared on her face.

Kyo didn't know what he was doing to her...

* * *

Kyo pounded on the door, ready to knock it down. Kagura opened the door, a bright smile appeared on her face when she saw that her precious Kyo was at **her** door. **He** wanted to see **her.**

(Or so she thought)

" Kkkyyyyoooooo my dddaaarrrrrllliiiiiinnnng!"

The girl hugged him tightly. Kyo just stood there knowing he couldn't get annoyed with her or he wouldn't get what he wanted. He walked in the room and sat down in a chair near her pure gold and diamond-crested mirror, where all the girl's valuable treasures sat.

"Congratulations on winning the jousting tournament my love! You're having your banquet tonight! Does this mean you want to ask me to go with you? Of course I will go with you my love!"

This girl would never shut up; Kyo had to stop her and ask her before she assumed more crazy things.

"No damn it! I mean, uh… no, I came here because I was wondering if I could borrow one of your uh… dresses…"

Kagura gave Kyo a very confused look.

"…Kyo…Why do you wanna wear a dress to your banquet?" Kagura asked.

"It's not for—" Kyo tried to explain but Kagura kept going.

"Kyo! My love! Don't tell me you _enjoy_ dressing like a woman! I mean, Kyo, I love you and all but that simply will not be okay. Going to your banquet, proving you're a man but wearing a **dress!**"

Kagura was definitely getting the wrong idea.

"KAGURA!"

That got the girl's attention.

"Yes darling?"

"It's not for me, damn it! It's for Tohru! Can I take one of them or not?"

Kagura again, gave a confused look.

"Tohru? Your…squire? You want her to wear one of my dresses?"

"Yes." Kyo didn't want to say much about Tohru to Kagura,

"Why is she going? She doesn't need to."

"Just because I want her too…jeez, can I take one or not?"

Kagura was still confused,

"Kyo, I will let this girl borrow one, only because I love you and you want her to wear one of them. Let me guess, you want people to see how nice your squire dresses, and so you figured she could wear one of my _beautiful_ dresses to prove it?"

"Yeah…sure, that's what I wanted to do… anyways, thanks Kagura."

Kagura stopped him from going to her closet to get a dress though.

"Kyo! If you really want to be impressed, send the girl down here to me and I'll fix her up for you."

* * *

So Tohru went down to Kagura's room and Kyo went down to where the event would be taking place in order to figure out the seating chart, food, music, etc. Afterward he would have to get ready and arrive at the party last so that all the guests would give him their attention, _unfortunately._ Another unfortunate event was that Akito would be there supposedly; Kyo would have to sit next to him at the long table he would be residing to.

All the party arrangements had been figured out and so Kyo went back up to his room to get. The only good thing about this banquet was that it was celebrating the fact that he beat that damn Yuki…

A knock was heard at the door and when Kyo opened it, he received a message that Akito was not feeling well and would be missing the banquet. Well, there was another reason Kyo would enjoy this banquet a little more, Akito wouldn't be there. Kyo knew that Akito felt fine, he was upset that Kyo was now titled "Greatest Knight".

Kyo was ready now. He had on black pants, black boots that went up to his knees, a white collared shirt, and a red coat with gold buttons. Kyo really didn't like dressing with bright colors, it was bad enough he had bright orange hair so wearing a color as bright as red was killing him. But Tohru had told him he would look great in this color (While she was blushing of course).

* * *

Tohru walked into the dining hall where Kyo's banquet was taking place. She walked side by side with Kagura, who she met earlier that evening. Tohru was very thankful that Kagura lent her one of her beautiful dresses. It was a light pink gown and Tohru felt like a princess wearing it; though she felt she didn't deserve to wear such a magnificent dress.

In the back of the gown it was tied and laced up with the softest ribbon; the front had gold trim. The sleeves were long and fit tight until the area where her hands were, they were tremendously wide there. Kagura tried to help Tohru find her seat,

"Tohru, you're probably going to sit in the corner since you're just a squire. I'm not sure where Kyo has you sitting… here, we'll ask one of the men who knows this stuff."

Kagura then walked over to a man who had set up everything; he must know where everyone sits.

"Excuse me Sir. I need to know where Tohru Honda sits."

The man checked a list he had, "Tohru Honda will be sitting at the head table, next to Sir Kyo." With that, the man walked away; he had other things he needed to do.

Kagura just stood there for a minute; she slowly turned around to Tohru, who looked as surprised as she did.

"Well then… I guess you're sitting at the main table with Kyo and I, and all the other Sohmas." Kagura then pulled Tohru by the hand, to their table.

Tohru looked around at the guests; they were all staring at her. Was it that obvious to them that she didn't belong here? Kagura pulled her up to the _head_ table that was filled with all the Sohmas, she was guessing.

She seen Momiji sitting at the table; once he spotted her he got up from his seat and ran up to her.

"Hey Tohru! Hey Kagura! You both look beautiful!"

Kagura just smiled and walked to her seat; she figured Momiji could take care of this girl now.

"Hello Momiji! Thank you so much! You look very handsome too!"

Momiji took Tohru's hand as they walked to the other Sohmas; Momiji wanted to introduce them to Tohru.

He introduced her to Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori, who were all apparently best friends as he tried to explain. They were all very nice to Tohru; then she met Hiro and Kisa, who were a few years younger than her. Kisa was such a sweet heart! Hiro was… well, he didn't seem to like her very much. Momiji also introduced Ritsu to Tohru. Ritsu was very crazy! He apologized to Tohru many times for no reason at all. Then Momiji introduced Hatsuharu (Haru) and Isuzu (Rin) to Tohru. Hatsuharu was very polite and Isuzu…well, she didn't speak. She only held onto Hatsuharu's arm while giving Tohru a bad look, obviously showing they were a couple.

Tohru smiled at them and walked away with Momiji. Tohru thought the two looked very cute together; she stopped her thoughts when she seen another man sitting down. She recognized him immediately, it was Yuki.

Momiji pulled Tohru to Yuki, she was a little nervous to meet him. Yuki was staring at her, his eyes went wide and Tohru felt more and more uncomfortable the closer she got to him.

"YUKI! YUKI I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIEND!"

He nudged Tohru to say something.

"Um, Hello Sir Yuki. I'm T-Tohru H-Honda."

Yuki knew the girl looked familiar and once she said her name he knew who she was. She's Kyo's Squire; the same girl who called out to Kyo today; the same girl whose voice made Yuki turn around and basically helped him lose the battle. He didn't blame his loss on the girl; she was simply worried for that stupid boy.

"Nice to meet you Miss Honda, I'm Yuki Sohma. How are you this evening?"

Tohru was still nervous but Yuki seemed very nice and very polite. She remembered how other servant girls used to be in love with him, saying how adorable, princely, and sweet he was. They were right; this boy was very handsome and sweet and it was hard to believe he liked to fight.

"I'm wonderful Sir Yuki! Thank you for asking. How are you?"

Yuki made a smile fit for a prince and replied,

"I am fine. So, you were the one who called out Kyo's name during our jousting tournament?"

Now Tohru was embarrassed and nervous again, he was probably upset with her about it.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Sir, I just…"

"It's okay Miss Honda, I know you were worried about him."

They awkwardly stood there until a man announced that Kyo was arriving and everyone needed to sit down; he also announced that the king would not be attending the banquet because he was not feeling well.

Tohru sat down in her chair, which was the most beautiful chair she had ever seen (besides the one she seen in Kagura's room.) It was as if she was royalty sitting here; this banquet wasn't even for her and yet she still felt as if she was being treated so wonderfully. And once Kyo arrived she would thank him a dozen times for inviting her to join him. Things were so perfect right now!

Then, the door opened. Trumpets were playing loud music as Kyo walked in. Everyone, including Tohru's mouths dropped and eyes widened. He looked better than _Yuki_. He walked forward, tables of people lined up on each side of him; everyone was applauding him. There would be a new hero, a new knight who was greater than Yuki! They were very proud of Kyo, he knew that.

Most were standing up, some were on their knees; all were showing respect for the boy. Finally, he had some respect and nothing was going to ruin his moment! He felt so good right then, he was the most fascinating person in the place right then!

That was, until Kyo saw _her_.

Tohru was standing up, applauding him, but that's not what really made her fascinating. It was how she looked… Tohru looked absolutely beautiful.

This night just seemed to get better and better…

**Chapter 6 is finally over!**

**I'm sooo sooo sooooooo sorry it took so long to put this up. And though it's only been a few days, it seems like forever since I usually put these chapters up each day regularly! I'm very sorry; I was pretty busy this weekend and last week. I went to see **_**Blades of Glory**_** Friday night, which was awesome by the way, and then Saturday night I seen my high school play, **_**Hello Dolly**_**, and then Sunday I was hanging out with my bestee friend…but yet I still wrote this piece by piece. Well, until next time,**

**Sarah.**


	7. A Banquet and Self Realizations

**Ta Da!**

**Chapter 7.**

**Started writing this after I sent in chapter 6 for feeling so bad about delaying chapter 6 so long…**

**I have to give shout-outs to my homies (who might not know are my homies yet) **

**Kcscooter**** – Thank you sooo muches and bunches for reviewing and appreciating this fanfic so much! I really am trying so hard and I appreciate the compliments. You Rock new Homie! And I totally hope you see **_**Blades of Glory**_** because I thought it friggen rocked!**

**arielrocks****- Wow… Thanks for that review! I think it's awesome that the world of EMO AND SKULLS….depends on ME! The world of awesome…depends on me? Wow, that's really intimidating…holy crap I better make this really good! I'm glad that you've read all of the chapters too, and that it is keeping your interest.**

**RinHaru4Ever****- Still reviewing for each chapter…AWESOME! Love your latest fanfic by the way. Oh, and of course Kyo is a pervert! He's just a " in the closet" pervert! DUHH! Haha.**

**winderful1- ****Thanks for reviewing and I think it's awesome that you're psychic! I keep hearing that this story is interesting, and its plot is too… it bewilders me…anyways, thanks again!**

**Ahem, since I got that out…**

**Dislaimer:**** I. Don't. Own. These. Characters. But. I. Like. Them.**

**On with the chapter! **

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Kyo was now ignoring the roaring applauds, he was ignoring everything around him; he just wanted to get to _Tohru._

He was staring right at her and he wasn't smiling. If anything, his face showed an expression of eagerness… but that was crazy. Kyo was staring right at her… why would he be so eager to see her?

Kyo walked up to the table; Tohru was still standing on the other side of it, smiling to him. There were so many things Kyo could've said right then, like a complement, or even a simple greeting, but no words could come out. He just stared at the girl in front of him.

"Hello Kyo, Congratulations again on winning the tournament and I hope you enjoy your banquet!" Tohru said and bowed.

The applause from everyone was starting to die down and the boy's three older cousins were telling him to sit down. Once he sat down he turned to Tohru who was just smiling at him; she was always smiling around him.

Kyo then remembered that he needed to talk to Tohru about the events from earlier and thank her for so much support, as stupid as that sounded. As Kyo was about to speak to her, Momiji got up from his seat near the end of the table and ran up to Tohru.

Great…Momiji was there now, interrupting Kyo from talking with Tohru. Momiji had done this a lot lately, knocking on their door wanting to see Tohru; it bugged Kyo.

It wasn't that he was jealous, Momiji was no threat to Kyo or anything like that, but he was just really annoying.

"Hey Tohru! Before we start eating will you dance with me? Other people are doing it! PLEASE?"

Of course Tohru could not refuse, Momiji was so cute and Tohru loved dancing with him. He was, after all, the one who taught her how to dance; servants didn't normally learn how to do such things.

She learned to dance as a surprise for Kyo! Well, she wanted him to be impressed that is.

…Not that he would ask her to dance with him or anything, because he probably wouldn't.

There were much prettier and nicer girls who were at this banquet for him to dance with, according to Tohru. But snapping back into reality, she turned to Momiji with a big smile on her face, as usual.

"Of course Momiji, I would love to!"

Momiji then took her hand and Tohru stood up and walked away from Kyo with Momiji, heading to the dancing area. Of course Kyo was pissed off, Momiji always **FRIGGIN INTERRUPTED HIM!** Even though technically Kyo hadn't even been talking to Tohru, _technically _he had been just sitting there thinking about her. (Pervert)

Actually, Kyo supposed it was a good thing Momiji took her to dance because then he wouldn't sit there awkwardly. Plus, Kyo didn't even know Tohru _could_ dance; servants weren't supposed to know how to dance, right? Not that Kyo was suggesting Tohru shouldn't know how to dance, because she definitely should.

He watched the girl, and so did a lot of his other relatives. She was good; her and Momiji were definitely on synch with each other and moved very gracefully.

Okay, now Kyo was starting to get a little jealous of Momiji. He was able to dance with Tohru and Kyo wasn't able to...

Tohru was just smiling and laughing with Momiji, sometimes giving him a quick hug for some reason that Kyo didn't know.

Tohru didn't know what she was doing to him…

* * *

The song Tohru and Momiji were dancing to was now over and even though they wanted continue dancing, they couldn't. Food was sitting on their table and their tummies were rumbling. And of course, Tohru was amazed by the food! She was eating food that she had never tasted before and, of course, it tasted wonderful! She was always used to making her own meals, which were just average. She enjoyed every bite she took off her plate, and by the looks of it, everyone else was enjoying their meals as well.

As everyone was eating, Tohru heard her name being called from someone sitting at the long table she was at. She looked around, and then moved her head forward and turned her head to the left. There she saw Yuki, whose head was also moved forward and turning to his right, staring at her. Of course Kyo noticed this.

"Uh… yes Sir Yuki?" Tohru said.

"Well Miss Honda, I was just seeing how you were doing, and if you liked the food and such."

Tohru found it very sweet that even when she just met Yuki, and even when she had kinda distracted him earlier, he was still nice enough to ask her that.

"Oh, It's all so wonderful! I've never been to something like this and the food is excellent! I couldn't be any better Sir Yuki!" Tohru smiled at him, and he smiled back,

"Well Miss Honda, after dinner or dessert, doesn't really matter to me but anyways, would you care to dance with me?" Yuki asked her this, but he just hoped that she didn't take it in the wrong way.

He didn't believe in the whole "love at first sight" thing plus he was interested in another woman. He just figured asking Tohru to dance would annoy Kyo because he obviously really liked this woman.

…Not that Yuki was using Tohru either, she just seemed really nice and he wanted to talk to her a little more.

Tohru turned beat red (another thing Kyo noticed).

"Um, Y-Yes Sir Yuki, I-I would be honored." Yuki smiled and turned back to his plate. They both resumed to eating their meals.

Kyo thought he was never going to be able to talk to Tohru because everyone else seemed to be fascinated with her too, including Yuki! What was up with that?

'Once she's done eating, before dessert…I'll have to talk with her.' Kyo thought to himself.

* * *

So yes, Tohru was now done eating and just sitting and chatting with Hatsuharu, who was sitting on the left of her. Tohru thought he was the most random person she ever met. He would bring up the most random things such as "The cow is the most fascinating creature, is it not?" or "I've always wanted my ears pierced, what do you think about that?"

His friend Isuzu wasn't saying anything, she just sitting there listening to their conversation. Tohru found the whole thing a little strange, but it was very interesting none the less.

Suddenly, Kyo tapped her on her shoulder and for the first time in the whole night he was about to talk to her. Before this moment Tohru had been initiating small conversations the whole night.

"Um, yes Kyo?" She looked at him; his head was facing the other way,

"Can you come with me outside?"

Tohru tilted her head to the side, confused, but she certainly would not deny going.

"Of course!" She said and smiled to him; once she agreed Kyo turned to her and seen her smiling at him. He took her hand and walked out of banquet. Kyo was ignored anyone who was staring at him. He never cared before about what people thought, why start now?

He was taking her to the castle's garden area. Tohru never really went there much. She didn't know how to garden, but she loved the flowers! And such a beautiful night it was, Tohru couldn't help but feel giddy at how romantic this whole thing seemed even though Kyo probably didn't intend on a romantic journey to the garden.

They stopped near a bench and sat down; Kyo never understood why someone put a bench in the garden… Just to watch flowers? He was in thought about the whole bench-flower connection when Tohru stopped his thoughts.

"Kyo?"

Kyo snapped out of his dumb thoughts and looked at the girl who again had a questioning look on her face, 'Oh yea, I brought her here for a reason…'

"Yeah… Tohru, I asked you to come here because I didn't want to say it in there around my damn family."

Tohru was intently listening; she wanted to know what Kyo had to say that was apparently this important… or maybe embarrassing?

"It's really not that big of deal or anything, I just wanted to thank you…"

Tohru didn't understand why he was thanking her. "Thank me? But I didn't do anything…" Tohru then looked down and realized Kyo was still holding her hands in his own, Kyo looked down too as well and stared at their hands but he didn't pull away; all he did was look back up at Tohru.

Kyo started talking again, "I don't know…it's just that you being there today for me really helped me out. You're always there for me but…today it really made the difference of giving up or continuing on for me." He started blushing," I mean, you're the only one who could actually say something like "I knew you could do it" and not be lying like those people in that room we were just in. Yeah right, like they really give a damn about me."

"Oh Kyo! I really didn't do anything! Please don't give me credit! You really did wonderful! And I only shouted to you because I was worried and-"

Kyo had to interrupt her, or else she would just keep rambling on like she always does.

"Tohru! Breathe… Look," Kyo sighed out of frustration, holding his head in his hand.

Why was it so difficult to tell her _how he felt?_

Usually, he could tell Tohru **anything.** But, when it came to telling him how he felt about _her_, he would just chicken out.

"Kyo"

He lifted his head out of his hand, looking at Tohru who now replaced her confused look with a worried look.

Oh no… he was worrying her again. Kyo hated when he worried her or if he made her cry, both were equally bad.

Kyo stood up and walked over to the garden, and pulled off many roses (stems included). He was being careful and picking each one, also avoiding the thorns on the bushes he was picking from.

Walking back to Tohru with a handmade bouquet of roses, he handed them to her with a smile on his face. Assuring her she had done nothing wrong; she could never do anything wrong to him. Tohru stood up, now holding her bouquet.

"Thank you Kyo!"

He just nodded.

It became a little awkward and Tohru hated awkward moments like this; she looked up to the sky.

"Kyo! Kyo, look at the moon! It's a full moon! Isn't it just beautiful? All the stars are out too! It's just amazing, isn't it?"

Again, Kyo just nodded and smiled. But really, he didn't think the moon, or the stars were beautiful.

He thought _she_ was, Tohru Honda. 'The girl I love' Kyo thought, then his eyes bugged wide. 'Wait a minute! Did I just say love? I love Tohru? No, I can't love her…can I? Screw it! I'll love who I want and I do love her!'

After having his epiphany, Kyo knew he needed to tell Tohru, but how would she take it?

She probably would never want to talk to him again, or so Kyo thought. But before Kyo could even bring up the whole " I love you…please don't let us become awkward" thing Tohru had something to say herself.

"Kyo, I want to tell you something. Though, you'll probably find it ridiculous…maybe I shouldn't say it…"

"No, go ahead and say it… I'll listen." Kyo said back.

The girl hesitated for a minute, pondering in her head whether she wanted to tell him what she wanted to say.

'He'll probably laugh at me…' One half of Tohru kept saying, the half was saying 'He won't laugh at me! Kyo would never do something like that!'

"Well Kyo… you know how Momiji and I were dancing… and we were talking…"

Kyo suddenly got paranoid. 'Wait! Don't tell me she **did** fall for Momiji! Shit! Right when I was gonna…wait stop thinking Kyo…..she's waiting for an answer…'

Kyo answered her with a nod.

"Well… I was actually asking him if I should tell you. If you would laugh at me… and…well... I just wanted to say that Momiji taught me how to dance so that I could impress you!"

Tohru then covered her mouth, regretting telling him.

Kyo just stared at her; why would she be embarrassed because of that?

'WAIT! Does this mean?' Kyo was suggesting Tohru liked him.

His suggesting was right, though he didn't know this…_yet._

"Tohru, why would you think I'd laugh at you for that? That's great, I mean. It's great that you did that for me… but why did you want to do that for me? Why did you want to impress me?"

Kyo gave her a smirk and when Tohru saw this, she not only blushed but also had a feeling that Kyo was on to her "secret crush".

'Is it just a crush?' Tohru thought while still blushing. 'I think it must be more than a crush because I… I look at him, and blush instantly! I always think about Kyo! …Am I in love with Kyo?' Tohru gasped to herself. ' I can't! He is a Sohma, the King's cousin! He's…a someone, a higher class, and what am I? A peasant! Servant! Low on the scale of classes… but the way he is… who couldn't help but love him? And then there's Kagura who loves him as well… and what about all the others? Oh my goodness! He's walking up to me... what is _he doing?'_

Tohru stopped thinking, as she watched Kyo walk up to her.

He stared at her, looking right in her eyes.

"Tohru…" He said very lightly, and put his hand on her cheek…

**OMA! I totally left it on a cliffhanger! I'm so evil! You probably know what is gonna happen next though… **

**Yea, It's funny cuz I started typing this the day I sent in chapter 6…..why did it take me so long to type this! It RIDICULOUS! I'm sorry about the delay, oh yea, it probably woulda' been out earlier today, but it rained a lot…and my power went out forever! ( Not forever, I was exaggerating, but it certainly felt like forever). Well, thanks everyone for the reviews, and I'm sorry if I didn't post your name at the top…I just picked a few, but I'll shout out more homies next chapter maybe! Well, I must go watch the new episode of South Park that is going to come on at 10…so, Until next time!**

**Sarah.**


	8. Partying

**Chapter 8.**

**Hmm… It is now Spring Break, and since I have no life, I will be dedicated to writing as much of these chapters as I can I guess. Oh yea! Today…at 4:00 p.m. I, yes I, received the latest volume of Fruits Basket! Volume 16! HECK YESS! Even though I know everything that happens already…wow, it was really sad. Ehh, anyways, **

**Disclaimer:**** You guys know. I know. We all know. I don't own Fruits Basket, Nor will I eva!**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Tohru closed her eyes, going on her tippy toes, and moving her face closer to Kyo's face. Kyo was moving his head down, and watched as Tohru closed her eyes.

'She wants to kiss me too!' He thought, as he now was closing his eyes and moving his face to hers.

"SIR KYO! SIR KYO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Tohru and Kyo both jumped away from each other as they heard a guard running up to them.

"Sir Kyo!" The guard said again, staring at the blushing boy in front of him and seeing his friend who was facing the other direction. (Trying to hide her blush)

"**What the hell do you want?"**

Kyo said very stern to the guard, who got a little frightened by his tone.

"Uh, well Sir Kyo, I was told to find you immediately for Lord Shigure, Lord Hatori, and Lord Ayame need to make a speech for you."

Kyo sighed, 'Why couldn't they do that in the beginning of the damn banquet!' He then turned to Tohru who was still facing the opposite direction.

HE WAS SO CLOSE TO KISSING HER AND THEN THIS HAPPENED?

"I'll be there in a minute, you can leave now." Kyo said, the guard replied, "Yes Sir Kyo!" and ran off.

Kyo sighed and turned back to Tohru and before he could say anything, Tohru turned to him with a smile and a beat red face.

"Come on Kyo, let's go! I want to hear their speech! I'm sure it'll be wonderful!"

She then took his hand as they ran back to his party. Once arriving, everyone stared at the two of them; the room was absolutely silent. As they passed table to table trying to get to their own table, whispers were going on; most likely about Tohru and Kyo and assuming the worst of the two.

Once the two sat down, Hatori coughed to get everyone's attention while standing up; Ayame and Shigure joined him.

"Kyo…"

Hatori started, getting Kyo out of his thoughts of what _almost_ happened minutes earlier. He looked up at his older cousin,

"Since King Sohma is not here, I, Lord Shigure, and Lord Ayame would be honored to say, how truly proud **everyone** is of you. You and Yuki both did a wonderful job defending yourself at the tournament, and you won in the end. Congratulations again Kyo. You are now not only an official knight, but the greatest knight of Sohma Castle!" Hatori finished, Kyo sighed while looking around.

It was all a bunch of bullshit to Kyo because most of those people were wealthy, snotty, stuck-up people. They certainly did not deserve to be in such a high class and the only reason they were congratulating him was because he was now "Greatest Knight" and apparently Kyo proved to them that he was good enough for their approvals.

Before Kyo had won the tournament none of these people associated with him; this was another reason he was so anti-social besides. Shigure now started speaking,

"Yes Kyo, everyone is very proud of you. And though as a child you could be troublesome at times, along with some of your other cousins…you've turned out into a man! A brave, mature adult! I'm sure many women in this room would agree on this too!"

Women were laughing and Kagura was getting angry; Tohru looked away blushing.

Kyo of course was annoyed by Shigure's comment because these women who thought he was a " man" now, thought that because of his looks. His family was known for having good-looking members.

Ayame, who Kyo was worried most when it came to speaking, now started to speak.

"Yes. Our darling Kyo-Kyo, you are definitely becoming a man. Soon you'll find a bride, and you'll become a hero, and best of all… **MAKE LOTS OF BABIES! WITH LOTS OF WOMEN! OH, AND YOUR BABIES, KYO-KYO, THEY'LL BE ADORBALE LITTLE BASTARDS LIKE YOU! **OH JUST IMAGINE IT GURE! TORI! WE'LL BE GRANDPAS! OH AND ALL THE BABIES WILL PLAY WITH US, IT'LL JUST BE-"

Ayame then was interrupted by smacks in the head by Kyo, Hatori, and Yuki.

'My idiot brother…' Yuki thought as all three went back to their seats.

The guests were all laughing at this, so Hatori coughed again. Everyone silenced.

"I apologize for his idiocy; he can't help what he says sometimes."

Hatori turned back to Kyo,

"Kyo, the whole point of us standing up here and speaking of you like this is because we wanted you to know how proud we really are for you. I'm sure everyone here can agree when I say, may all your travels, journeys, and battles, be victorious in the end. Give the Sohma Castle a good reputation, as it has always had. Good luck on everything, and once again… congratulations, "Greatest Knight" , Sir Kyo."

Hatori finished, he, Shigure, and Ayame (who had 3 bumps on his head) sat down.

Everyone cheered, the speech was beautiful. Even Kyo gave Hatori and Shigure a little credit, definitely **not** Ayame, but the other two pulled off the speech. Making the guests believe they really were proud of him, that **Akito** was proud of him.

Yeah Right!

He looked around, watching as his whole family was clapping and smiling to him…it was fake. The guests smiling and clapping were just followers. They were following and liking the newest and best knight in the castle, nothing more than that. Guards who were clapping…well they were _forced _to do that; it's their _job_.

And then there was Tohru, who was sitting right next to him. She was smiley and clapping genuinely.

She really was enjoying this whole night, she definitely said it enough times. Kyo was happy that she was enjoying it, so he gave everyone a little smile. Just to satisfy everyone…well, mostly Tohru. Suddenly everyone stopped clapping and grew very quiet, they were expecting Kyo to say something….

'Uhh… damnit' Kyo sighed and stood up. He hated this crap.

Everyone waited for the boy to say something. He didn't say anything though, he just looked around nervously. Finally he spoke up,

"…Uh… thanks everyone… for coming… and being so proud and shit."

Kyo then sat down; he had nothing else to say.

No one was applauding, suddenly Tohru started clapping. Everyone started looking at her. Kyo started laughing, thinking she really was too much.

They didn't know why he was laughing, why she was blushing, and why he _loved her so much. _

Shigure quickly stood up,

" Well let's get back to celebrating! The music is playing, anyone can dance, and dessert will be served soon!" he then sat down and started drinking his wine.

Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, were starting to drink. Actually, everyone was starting to drink; the etiquette feast was over, now that dessert would be out soon, they all could really start "partying".

Some fancy banquet huh?

Tohru turned to Kyo,

"I'm sorry for applauding, I didn't know…" Kyo hated how the girl always apologized for nothing.

"Tohru, it's okay. I didn't really want to speak, they didn't care for what I said, and I'm glad that you …uh, liked it?"

Tohru nodded, and took a sip of her wine. HA! Tohru was starting to drink, Kyo found that funny as he took a sip of his own glass of wine. (It's just as funny to picture Kyo drinking…)

* * *

An hour later, dessert had been long gone. Tohru, Kyo, and basically everyone (except Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji) were drunk and having crazy conversations! Yuki, Kagura, Haru, Rin, Tohru, and Kyo all had their chairs set up in a big circle and were talking about unicorns.

"I swear, Rin and I both seen one! It looked right at us and flew away!"

Haru was trying to explain to Kyo who didn't believe him.

"That's bullshit Haru you haven't seen a unicorn, they're the rarest thing to see!"

Kyo was arguing back. Rin who hadn't said anything to anyone all night (besides Haru) now started defending Haru's story.

"It's not bullshit! It's true! I was there too Kyo, how the hell are you gonna tell me?"

Rin was standing up in rage.

Tohru noticed how Rin had a pretty bad temper if you got her angry enough, but why were they arguing over a unicorn anyways? She seen as Yuki and Haru were laughing at Kyo, because Rin just yelled him out… which Tohru guessed they found funny?

"No screw this! I'm not listening to this shit anymore!" Kyo said and then turned to Tohru. "Do you want to go dance with me Tohru?" His hand was out toward her. Tohru looked at all his cousins, who were all staring at her now. Kagura's eyes were flames, which scared Tohru a little.

She was about to put her hand out to him, when Kagura started yelling at him. "KYO, **MY DARLING**, WHY ARE YOU ASKING **HER** TO DANCE INSTEAD OF **ME**! SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVEN DANCE?"

Kyo just smiled to Tohru, as an assurance that Kagura wouldn't bother them. Tohru understood this and took Kyo's hand. Kyo then turned his head to Kagura, who was standing up with fists made.

"Since **now.**"

He replied and every single one of his cousin's mouths just dropped.

Kyo usually would go off on Kagura, yelling, shouting. Now he just walked by her along with Tohru; Kagura was very pissed off about this. Starting to understand the fact that her precious Kyo had a crush on his squire! Such a lowlife as that girl! Yes she can clean up well if you put her in a nice dress and do her hair, but in reality, she was a nobody!

Kagura left the party after that because she didn't want to see Kyo or **that girl** together. She didn't want the dress back either because **Tohru** had worn it. (Crazy bitch)

As Kyo placed his left hand on Tohru's hip and held his hand up waiting for Tohru to place her hand in his, Tohru was concerned as she watched Kagura leave the room.

"Kyo, is Kagura going to be alright? I hope she doesn't stay mad at you and hurt you!"

Tohru started getting teary eyed since she knew Kagura had a knack for hurting him pretty badly.

"No, she'll get over it. She just needs to realize that I certainly do not love her and I never will. I'm not going to marry her! And I will never see her as anything more than an annoying girl! Tohru… please don't worry about it."

Kyo smiled to her, making Tohru's heart melt.

She loved him, though she only realized it tonight; she was happy. And it couldn't have been Tohru's imagination when her and Kyo almost kissed, could it? She was almost certain they were about to kiss, that's why she turned around when the guard came…, right? Kyo hadn't mentioned anything about it since the incident, making Tohru wonder if it was reality or not. She placed her right hand on Kyo's shoulder and placed her left hand in his right hand.

The touch of Tohru's hand made Kyo feel lighter than a feather. He felt really stupid thinking that in his head but it was 100 percent true. The two were becoming more and more attached to each other and they didn't even realize it.

The music was playing and they were dancing. Kyo thought Tohru was an excellent dancer. She must've really worked hard with Momiji… or she was just a natural; it didn't really matter at this point.

The two were slowly gliding by, and you couldn't help but watch them. Other couples that were dancing just sat down; everyone was bewildered at the sight. Many relatives questioned what they were seeing. Kyo never danced with anyone. Who was this girl he was with? Many relatives didn't even know of this girl.

People watched the boy Momiji introduce her to the Sohmas in the beginning, so she wasn't a family friend and Kyo didn't introduce her to one person himself. So people were now starting to believe that Kyo didn't want them knowing who she was. Why was this? Many friends of Akito, who were there, thought he might want to know of their suspicions.

Tohru suddenly stopped dancing when she noticed everyone was watching her and Kyo dance.

"What's wrong?"

Kyo asked, worried something suddenly happened to the girl.

"N-nothing really Kyo, it's just... everyone's staring at us…"

Kyo now noticed everyone sitting down, watching them.

"We don't have to dance anymore Tohru. Those damn people really should mind their own business though!"

They walked back to their seat while everyone was clapping for them! Tohru was turning beat red and hiding her face in her hands while Kyo just crossed his arms in his seat, annoyed.

Kyo was just sitting there bored again while Tohru was back in the little circle of conversation with Haru, Rin, and Yuki. Kyo didn't really listen to what they were saying; something about trolls that lived in some woods and Haru apparently became friends with.

"Yeah, one of the trolls said his name was Frodo, and his buddy's name was Legolas. They had a village thing where all the trolls lived and stole people's shoes. I told him not to take mine or Rin's, because I don't want my shoes taken… or Rin's shoes either because then she would blame me for it, and punish me. **And not in the good way either.**"

Rin nudged him for saying this and Haru just laughed. Yuki stood up after this,

"This is where I go back to my room and forget about this whole conversation… Goodnight everyone, oh and Miss Honda... I'm sorry we couldn't have that dance I talked about earlier." Yuki smiled at Tohru.

"It's alright Sir Yuki! And you have a good night too!" Tohru said.

Haru opened his mouth,

"Yeah Yuki hurry up and get to your room, _Machi_ is waiting for you." Yuki of course gave Haru a death glare (pulling a Rin) and walked out of the room.

"I'm bored, I'm leaving this damn banquet. I've been here long enough." Kyo said. "But Tohru, you can stay if you want…" He then added. He stood up and suddenly felt Tohru rap her hands around his arm.

"Wait Kyo! I'll go too! I mean… it's pretty late and there's work for me to do tomorrow..." She said smiling.

"Alright. See you guys later." Kyo said and they both started walking away from Haru and Rin while Tohru was waving and saying "Bye! Nice meeting you both!"

Haru turned to Rin, who was staring in the direction of the two who just left.

"Rin, you think it's time we leave too? It's no fun when Yuki and Kyo left." Rin turned to him,

"Haru, that girl is in trouble. There are nosy people around here..." Rin was referring to Tohru. Haru was surprised at Rin's comment considering she doesn't really care about anyone.

Well, besides Haru of course.

"Kyo's not gonna let anything happen to her. Now come on, lets go to bed. Hehe."

Rin elbowed him and stood up and started walking away; Haru followed after her. The two laced hands and walked back to their room.

**There's the end of chapter 8. Kyo and Tohru still haven't kissed! Uhhh so close! And Kagura is jealous… what's new? But anyways, I'm glad that I decided to feature more of Rin and Haru since there another one of my favorite couples…I was being told by my sister that having other Sohmas in this was stupid, but by reviews I've gotten, I should keep them active in this? Please tell me your opinion on it! Thanks for the reviews,**

**Sarah.**


	9. LOVE

**Oh. Em. Gee. It's Chapter 9 of **_**When the Knight met his Squire.**_

**Wow, 9 chapters already, that's A TON! **

**Ehh, whom I kidding? That's nothing.**

**You know the two trolls Frodo and Legolas from chapter 8? That's not the only time you'll hear about them! Hehe. Oh and that unicorn Haru was talking about… Oh, I haven't disclaimed since chapter 6… I guess I should re- tell you that before you forget.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does…just in case you guys forgot! XD**

_When the knight met his Squire_

Tohru and Kyo were walking down to their room; most of the adults were still hanging out at the banquet. Drinking, gambling chickens, and doing weird stuff. That's what happens when people have too much wine. Kyo laughed when he thought back at what Haru told him… the whole unicorn thing.

Kyo was just thinking about stupid things like this because he and Tohru certainly weren't talking. They were just walking. What was she thinking about? Was it as stupid as what Kyo was thinking about, or was she thinking about what he and her almost did. Kiss. Then Kyo started thinking, 'We were going to kiss right?' He kept asking himself. 'Could she possibly love me, like I love her?' He was also wondering. 'Wait, why am I thinking this shit when I could just ask her?'

Kyo stopped walking down the long corridor that was leading to his room. Tohru in return stopped walking and turned to Kyo, obviously wondering why he stopped.

"Kyo? Is something wrong! Did I do something? Are you feeling okay?"

She ran up to him, staring into his maroon eyes.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked.

Kyo looked at her, his face looked very serious.

"Tohru, about earlier, when we were at the Sohma Garden…"

He started to bring up what happened earlier. He watched as Tohru looked down, her bangs now covering her eyes.

"Yes?"

Tohru knew what Kyo was going to say, 'He's gonna tell me that what was going to happen, what could have happened meant nothing… I just don't want to hear it…not yet...' She said to herself, still holding her head down. Kyo continued,

"I brought you there to thank you and all… but there was something else I wanted to tell you. And what we _did,_ or I suppose I should say _almost did..._"

Tohru's eyes started watering a little,

"It makes me want to tell you **much more** than I already did want to tell you..." Kyo then put his hands on her shoulders and went on. "Tohru, I…" He stopped.

'Okay Kyo! Stop chickening out and tell her already, damnit! Holy shit…I'm pissing myself off…and yelling at myself…is that even possible...yelling at yourself, who does that?' Kyo thought while confusing himself. (He needs to stop going into these extreme deep thoughts at crucial moments!)

Tohru then did something, she or Kyo would never expect. She pulled away from him, aggressively, and started walking away.

"Kyo, can it just wait until the morning. I'm sorry. I'm tired and I'd rather just go to bed."

'I guess it _could_ wait until tomorrow Tohru, but I'm **not going to**.' Kyo thought, he stood there for a minute thinking of how he was going to tell her, but realized Tohru was at the door of their room about to open it to go to bed.

"Tohru wait!" The girl stopped with her hand still on the door as Kyo ran up to her and then pinned her between him and the door. His hands were placed on each side of the door, and his arms were barricades, keeping Tohru from going **anywhere.**

"No, it can't wait." Kyo said to her.

Tohru gulped, a little worried.

"What do you have to tell me Kyo?" Tohru said. Her voice was nervous and shaky.

Kyo's face was now starting to soften,

"Tohru… you have no idea what you do to me do you?" He said and sighed.

Tohru was confused more now than ever!

"Um, excuse me Kyo? Wait! Did I upset you when I just pulled away from you? Oh, I'm sorry! It's just…I'm tired and…Kyo?"

It looked as if he wasn't even listening to her, he just stared into the girl's teal eyes. She was staring back into his maroon his eyes.

"Tohru…" His face grew closer to hers.

"Kyo…" She replied. She placed her hands on his chest and moved closer to him. It was something her body did without her permission if it was possible, and Kyo didn't seem to mind. He smirked.

"Tohru Honda…I don't know how you feel about me, but I know this much."

She stared up at him.

He placed his hands back on her shoulders as he had done before. "**You**… are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You care for everyone, you are beautiful, and are too selfless…and I love everything about you…_I love you Tohru_."

Kyo waited for a reply, in fact, he would wait forever if he had to. He wanted to hear the girl say something, anything! She just stared up at him, her eyes were becoming watery.

"Kyo… you, you really mean that?"

Did he really mean it? Of course he meant it!

"Yes, every word…" Kyo watched as tears started rolling down Tohru's cheeks. "Tohru! Why are you crying? "

She simply smiled,

"I'm just so happy Kyo! I ... I love you too. It's just that, I never thought…" She looked, almost in shame. Kyo really did love her, even though she was just a servant. She looked back up at him smiling again, "I just thought you would never feel the same way about me as I did you… I mean, you're practically royalty. You're a Sohma, Kyo! You're so important…and I'm just…some _peasant._ But I'm so happy to hear you tell me you love me!" Tohru told him.

Kyo was happy to hear this news; Tohru loved him. But he hated the other shit she said, him…important? Yea, right. Not in this lifetime. And her? She was the most amazing human being on this earth, she just didn't know it.

"Tohru, can I tell you one more thing?" Kyo said, still very close to the girls face.

They both were bushing, and they both didn't care.

"Of course Kyo" She answered, her hands were still on Kyo's chest and she was smiling up at him.

"**You** **are** **my princess**."

He smirked at her.

Tohru couldn't help but grin very widely. Kyo was just the sweetest, and he loved her! Nothing could get better than this!

The girl laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his hands around her waist. He brought his head down to her face, and their lips met.

At first their lips were just pressing against each other, but then their kiss became deeper than that. Kyo's hands were down at Tohru's waist, he started to open the door with one hand while the other was wrapped around Tohru's waist. He managed to open the door while still playing around in Tohru's mouth (that ton, ton, ton, ton, tongue), making the girl giggle. Tohru was walking backwards to where ever Kyo was leading. He kicked the door shut behind him making the girl only laugh more. They stopped kissing,

"You're just filled with giggles aren't you?" Kyo said while smiling as the girl nodded and continued to giggle.

A surprise to Kyo, Tohru pulled him back to her lips, reuniting their lips again.

Some first kiss huh?

Well, more like… first few kisses. Kyo was moving her back on his bed. It was huge so they weren't going to fall off or anything (even though that would be pretty funny...), and it was certainly comfortable.

This whole experience was new to Tohru. Her being with Kyo, on his bed, kissing him! She couldn't have been happier. He was lying on top of her, feeling her curves; Tohru gasped. Kyo could tell she wasn't ready for anything more than they were already doing, hell he wasn't sure if he was very ready either. It was his first kiss after all!

Well…kisses.

He moved next to her, both were staring at the ceiling of the room

Tohru took his hand and held it, worried it was all a dream and he would just vanish if she let go.

"Tohru, I've liked you since I met you…" He turned on his side to face her; she turned on her side to face him. She giggled again,

"Really? Right when you met me?"

"Yep."

Tohru thought it was funny to hear Kyo say something like this. He was always so serious compared to now, where he was just goofing off with her and telling her sweet things.

"Kyo, you don't need to say such things, really. I'm already so happy…" She then felt Kyo's lips on hers again, for a brief moment.

"Me too Tohru…" The two fell asleep together.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up to pounding on the door. They jumped up from their current spots, and Tohru ran to the door to answer it. She opened the door; a guard was there saying how breakfast was served in the dining hall.

"Girl, why are you still dressed in the clothes you wore at the banquet?"

Tohru had forgotten she was still wearing Kagura's dress… actually, Tohru forgot to get up this morning…

"Oh, this? I, w-well I was very tired when I got back so I just went to bed without changing first."

"Well just be sure to tell Sir Kyo that it is breakfast, and he is expected down there soon. Got that?"

Tohru nodded, and closed the door as the man walked away. She turned around and saw that Kyo was not in his bed.

"Kyo?" She then watched the boy walk out from the balcony, stretching.

"Just getting some fresh air, don't worry… I didn't run away from you or anything." He laughed as he walked up to her.

"Kyo, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

He wrapped his hands around the girl's waist while she placed her hands around his neck,

"I don't have to go. I can stay here with you…"

Tohru smiled at him, he was so selfless. He would miss out on his family meals to be around her.

"No Kyo, that's silly. Go and eat with your family like you always do. Then you can come back and I'll be here like always."

With that said, Kyo got dressed while Tohru cleaned, worked, and shined stuff. Before Kyo left, he kissed the girl one more time, trying to cherish it as if it was the last time he would ever.

"Bye Kyo!" Tohru waved from the doorway as he walked away.

* * *

Once Kyo arrived at the dining room, some of the Sohmas were there. Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Ritsu, Hatori, Rin, Haru, Yuki, and Kagura were all there but Shigure and Ayame were not.

"Where are Shigure and Ayame?" Kyo asked as he sat down at his seat.

He watched as Hatori sighed with annoyance, "Let's just say they are not feeling well."

Kyo laughed in the inside after hearing this. Those idiots drank and partied too much. He looked at everyone around the table, something felt weird. Someone's presence here was bothering Kyo, and for once it wasn't Yuki. Then Kyo realized Kagura was sitting across from him and giving him death stares.

'So that's the evil presence I'm sensing. She's starring me down… holy shit is that steam coming from her ears?'

Kyo watched the girl. She looked very, **very** angry. She was that jealous of Tohru? Well, now that Kyo thought about it, she technically could be jealous of Tohru now that she and Kyo were…together.

'Wait, are we together? Oh, hell! I'm confused…'

"**So, Kyo…tell me. Did you enjoy your banquet?**" Kagura asked, very stern and serious.

Every single person in that room wanted to leave at that moment, especially Kyo. Everyone turned to him, hoping he would answer and not with a stupid answer. They didn't want to see Kagura throw a chair at him…again. That would have been the third time this year!

"Yea, I guess." He replied, as cool and collectively as possible. When in his mind, Kyo was really thinking, 'HOLY SHIT SHE'S GONNA THROW A CHAIR AT ME AGAIN ISN'T SHE? DAMN! I SHOULDA STAYED HOME WITH TORHU…I SHOULDA! I SHOULDA! I SHOULDA! I SHOULDA!'

You get the point…

"Oh, well that's good. Did **that girl** enjoy it?"

Kyo was scared. Kagura was definitely the one thing that could ever scare him, he wasn't afraid to admit it either since Yuki and Haru were both a little scared of her as well.

"Uh, yeah. She said she did, I think. I don't really know. I didn't really talk to her afterwards, I went to sleep…woke up, got dressed, came down here…" Kyo hoped that he just saved himself by saying this.

"**Oh.**" Kagura replied, then the doors opened and Akito and Kureno walked in.

"Hello everyone and good morning." Akito said, he looked at Kyo. "Oh, yes and Kyo. I'm sorry I could not attend your victory banquet, I was feeling a bit under the weather, but congratulations." Akito then smiled to him.

Kyo knew he didn't mean it, "Thanks." He replied.

"Yes Kyo, I'm also sorry I missed it. I must always stay with Akito…" Kureno said, and Kyo was just shocked by the fact that the man spoke. 'He speaks? I thought he was mute…I mean, **I've** never heard him speak before…I wonder if anyone else has?'

After that, breakfast went back to the usual. Akito wouldn't shut up, and once in a while, one of the other relatives would just add some little comment. When everyone started to get up to leave, Akito apparently had one more thing to say.

"Oh yes. Yuki, Kyo. Come to my chambers in a few minutes. You both are given an assignment."

Akito and Kureno walked out of the room after that, as did the rest of the Sohma Clan. Kyo was very happy to hear this, though he didn't show any emotion; just a scowl as usual.

* * *

Once he came back to his room he looked for Tohru, who was on the balcony, just sitting around. Honestly, she was bored. She had already cleaned and done everything she needed to do. She was just relaxing and waiting for Kyo to return now.

"Tohru! Akito is giving me an assignment! He wants me to go down to his room right now!"

Tohru heard this and stood up and hugged him. Though she was also a little upset, for this meant that Kyo had to go fight and could possibly get hurt.

"That's wonderful! I just hope it's not something too challenging, I couldn't bare seeing anything bad happen to you Kyo!"

Kyo smiled at her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, I'll be back later and tell you about it. Okay?"

Tohru nodded and Kyo started walking out of the door again.

Kyo was now on his way to Akito's room, excited to finally be able to perform the knightly duties he had always wanted to do.

**OMG! That was fluffy…fluffier than the fluffiest marshmallow, or pillow, or chicken! Haha, Shigure and Ayame were exhausted from gambling Chickens! I've been thinking, when do I want to end this story? I've been just playing by ear basically, writing what comes up in my head at the moment…so I really have no idea when this story is going to end. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9 and until next time,**

**Sarah.**


	10. Forest Of What?

**I hope that everyone had a great Easter! (Those who celebrate it that is…)**

**I have seriously, had this chapter ready since Easter...**

**I couldn't put it up, because apparently a "server" broke or something on this website...**

**I was very upset I couldn't put this up for so long, and in return, went to the back of my closet, pulled out my nintendo 64 , and started playing The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask...**

**Don't ask why, because I couldn't give you the answer...**

**Well on a lighter note,**

**Chapter 10 of **_When the Knight met his Squire_! **Is finally posted !**

**OMG- ROFLOL- LMAO- BRB- LOL**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fruits basket and if I ever did, I would deserve to get hit in the head with a wooden bat from the lack of coolness that Fruits Basket would contain, because I am not as creative as Natsuki Takaya and never will be…also, the art would be in the form of stick figure because lack of artistic capabilities making it even worse than it would already have been. – Sighs in shame yet suddenly becomes happy for even knowing of Fruits Basket-**

… **That was a really long disclaimer…**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Kyo arrived at Akito's room; Yuki was already there. They sat down keeping their distance from each other, waiting for Akito to arrive. They obviously said nothing to each other, only giving death glares.

Akito came in the room, Kureno following behind, and closed the door shut.

"Hello again Yuki, Kyo. Now let's get to the point of why we're here." He sat down at his throne, holding his staff in one hand while his other hand was holding his chin. "I must decide who I want to do one thing, and who I want to do the other…"

Both boys just sat there, saying nothing.

Five minutes later, Akito was still just sitting there staring back and forth between Kyo and Yuki. "Yes, I know who will do what. Well Yuki, you must take your men to Dragon territory again, teach them a lesson dear. For they think that they are going to attack **my** castle; they've got another thing coming. Now Kyo, your job is much more important than what I just gave Yuki…"

Kyo was starting to get excited, Yuki just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Kyo… my _"Greatest Knight"_… I want you to go into the _**Forest of Tongue Punched Dirt Stars.**_ I want you to kill the bastard trolls who keep steeling blue prints and attack plans from Kureno! …And they've been stealing his shoes too but that's beside the point. We believe they could possibly be helping the dragons…we don't want that now do we?" Akito finished, and Yuki covered his mouth from laughing out loud.

Kyo was in shock at first, was he hearing things right? Then it clicked, even when Kyo won that tournament Akito was still never going to let him rightfully take his place as a knight! Kyo sighed in frustration; he didn't want to fight with Akito, not today. Today and yesterday had been such awesome days, why ruin it now with this crap? Since both boys had nothing to say (which surprised Akito since he thought he would "hear it" from Kyo), Akito dismissed them.

"You both may leave; get ready for your journeys…take what you need. Kyo, you better not be more than two days, or you'll certainly lose my interest. You wouldn't want that, since you did just gain it after all…"

Kyo just walked up and left. 'I'll lose his interest, huh? Akito is such an ass. I can't wait until he rots in hell and I hope he fu-'

Okay, so maybe Kyo did let Akito ruin the rest of his day with the news...

* * *

Kyo returned to his room and Tohru noticed that he looked much more upset now than when he had left. The boy slammed the door shut and went right to his closet and started pulling out clothes. Tohru walked up to him, hoping that Akito hadn't teased him or something to get him this upset.

"Uh, hello again Kyo. How did…"

Tohru stopped talking when she noticed Kyo stopped moving. He was just standing there, making fists. He slowly turned around to face her,

"That bastard…he gave me the stupidest task I've ever heard! He claims that it's important but it's just a load of bull shit!"

Tohru just sat down on his bed and listened his vent,

"What exactly is it you have to do Kyo?" Tohru asked.

The boy paused for a minute, pondering in his mind whether to tell the girl about his stupid mission or not.

"You have to promise…you won't laugh."

This made Tohru more curious as to what he had to do.

"I promise Kyo." She smiled to him, and of course honestly meant what she said.

Kyo sighed and looked down in shame, "I was told to go to some forest I've never even heard of and find… troll thieves. Because apparently, Akito says they're stealing blue prints and attack plans that are for war with the dragons…" He then sighed in shame.

Tohru sat there for a moment; she didn't know what to say. Kyo continued,

"Yuki was given the job of telling off those dragons… and possibly fighting them."

It was hard for Kyo to say this to Tohru. How could he make this girl feel protected and impress her when he was telling off trolls while his cousin was fighting dragons?

Kyo sat down next to Tohru, pushing his hand through his hair and sighing. Tohru took Kyo's other hand that was next to his lap and placed it in her hands.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I'm sure that Akito will eventually give you things that you find exciting. One day he'll realize how wonderful you really are, and realize that you deserve to be given more exciting tasks and he'll ask you to do those things for him. And then Kyo, you'll be a well-known hero like Yuki! Oh, I'm sorry, that's probably not helping…"

She wanted to help Kyo and try to convince him that he wasn't as worthless as he apparently thought he was.

"Tohru,"

He turned to the girl who was still holding his hand in her own. He then put his other hand over both of her hands, "Have I ever told you how utterly amazing you are?"

The girl giggled, "I think so…"

He then pulled her into a hug. Kyo knew that Akito would **never** have some realization of how wonderful he was, but even so, Kyo still felt better when Tohru said stuff like that.

It was pretty funny that Tohru could say anything to him, it could be totally wrong in anyone else' opinion, but he would still think she was right.

"So Kyo, how long are you going to be away?" Tohru asked, a little sad as they pulled away.

"Eh, don't worry. I'll be gone for no more than 2 days, or else Akito says he'll lose interest in me." Kyo smiled to Tohru, and thought about how ridiculous Akito was.

"Oh…well, you have to pack now right? Here, I'll help you Kyo."

The two packed Kyo's stuff. He was given a bag filled with 2 days' worth of clothing, food, weapons, and water. It really didn't take that long to pack…

"So then I guess I should get going, I mean, before a friggen guard comes to get me like I'm a little kid or something…"

Kyo grabbed his bag and sat it next to the door, he then turned around quickly. He seen Tohru standing at the end of his bed, her hands were clasped together at her chest and worry all over her face. It was just like the day he first laid eyes on the girl.

"You really thought I was going to just leave and not say goodbye? Jeez Tohru…"

He walked up to the girl and she wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his chest.

"Just promise you'll be safe Kyo" She looked up at him, her eyes were still filled with worry and crystals were forming.

"Yes, of course. And just make sure you miss me. I don't think you'll be able to miss me as much as I'll miss you but …" The two laughed after Kyo said this, they were both becoming even more comfortable around each other. Joking around with each other much more.

"You can believe that if you want to Kyo…" Tohru said while laughing.

"Oh don't worry, I will believe that. Actually, I know that as the truth…but it's okay Tohru, you can't help that I'll miss you more..."

So yeah… the two were fighting about who was going to miss who more. Stupid? Yes.

Well… not really fighting, more like, Tohru pushed Kyo on the bed. LoL.

"Aggressive?" Kyo asked (jokingly) as the girl was on top of him…but her face had an expression of shock?

"Oh…my…" Tohru started. "Kyo! I am so sorry! I guess…oh I don't even know what I just did! I'm so sorry!"

Kyo was laughing. He was going to be gone for only 2 days top, but he really was going to miss this girl. Especially when he just started getting _close_ to her, and now he had to go away?

'That's just unfair…' He thought to himself, while taking Tohru's hands to stop her from getting up off of him.

"I like it like this" He said to the blushing girl. Tohru then lay on the boy's chest, she liked where she currently was too.

"It's funny how yesterday we were just…uhh, close friends. And today we love each other, isn't it Kyo?"

"Yeah." The two just lay there silently. "Hey Tohru, what are you gonna do while I'm gone?"

Tohru found this question a little odd, she now opened her eyes and looked up at Kyo.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you gonna keep from being bored and stuff. It's not like you will have anything to do. I'm not here for you to be around. You won't be able to hang around those two girls you're always talking about. Uo and Hana?"

Tohru turned her head back to the right and rested her eyes on Kyo's chest.

"Yes. Uo and Hana are my two friends. They've always been with me until, well you know, I came and lived here with you." She paused for a minute, "Don't worry about it Kyo, I'm sure I can read a book or something. You see, mom taught me how to read when I was…about 12. She said that she learned luckily when my dad taught her, or else she would have never known how! And she wanted me to learn how to read so that when I grew up I could…actually, I don't know why exactly she wanted me to learn…but…oh I'll stop talking!"

Tohru stopped; she didn't want to ramble on and on about her mom. She did that a lot, and even though Kyo never said anything about it, she thought she was annoying him by rambling on about stuff.

Kyo didn't find what Tohru said annoying though; he was relieved she had learned how to read and stuff; now she wouldn't be bored out of her mind while he was gone. It wasn't like she was going to dirty up their room and have to clean it and he wasn't going to be there, she would only have to take care of herself.

Tohru and Kyo were both starting to drift off into sleep. A long night of partying and getting up early the next morning made them a little tired from lack of sleep.

* * *

The infamous 3 knocks from the door to their room was heard, waking both Tohru and Kyo up from a little nap. Tohru sighed and gently moved off of Kyo to answer the door. Suddenly she was turned around by Kyo, now facing him.

"It's the damn guard… so much for avoiding him doing that, huh?" Kyo said, though he didn't care that some guard came up to get him. He got to spend some time with Tohru before leaving, which was better than going downstairs and getting his horse to leave early for his little "adventure".

"Well Kyo, just make sure that you try and keep warm so you don't get a cold, and just be careful and"

Tohru was going to worry about him a lot, Kyo could tell already.

"Tohru! I will be fine, don't worry. 2 days, that's it…the woods can't be that bad. And Trolls? They can't harm me! But, you just… be a good girl and be here when I get back…"

Kyo had this feeling in his stomach that Tohru could be in trouble with him gone. He needed to get back to her as soon as possible!

"Of course! I'll be here waiting Kyo!" Tohru said, now holding the boys hand.

The obnoxious knocks on the door just seemed to get louder and louder by each minute.

"Bye Tohru."

Kyo wrapped his arms around the girls waste and pulled her into a hug; she wrapped her arms around him.

"Goodbye Kyo."

When Kyo started pulling away, Tohru pulled him back to her and quickly kissed him on the lips. Both started blushing like the little kids they were...well, not really but wow they act like children when it comes to relationships. (But I digress…)

He started towards his bag, about to open the door when Tohru called him out to him one more time.

"Kyo!"

He turned around quickly.

"Be Safe!" She said and again had her hands clasped together at her heart, worry on her face.

"I will."

* * *

Kyo opened the door where the guard's face was red with anger from pounding on the door constantly.

"Sir Kyo, I apologize for constantly banging on the door. I was about to break the door down, worried that you were hurt. I apologize for that too."

The guard and Kyo were walking down a hallway, leading to the outside area where his horse would be. Kyo just sighed, this guard probably couldn't even break open the door like he claimed he was going to do. The guy looked as frail as …well Kyo didn't know who, but the point was this guard looked small.

'How the hell did this guy become a guard?' He thought while walking.

They arrived outside where Kyo's trusty steed was standing. He had the horse since he had been a boy and the horse had only been a pony. He walked up to the horse and started to pet it,

"Hey Stanley. I hope you've had enough food and water cause' we're going on a trip buddy." Kyo said to the horse… because for some reason he talks to…uh, Stanley the Horse. (That's a wild name for a horse but whatever…)

Kyo started to climb on his horse when the guard started talking.

"Sir Kyo, Lord Akito sent you a personal helper. He will lead you to the Forest of Tongue Punched Dirt Stars."

Kyo didn't like what he was hearing, someone helping him out?

Peeshaw.

He could do it on his own.

Kyo gave an evil glare to the guard, the man ignored it and called for the helper anyways.

" PIIIPP! PIIIIIPPP! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Kyo watched as a little scrawny man riding a donkey came; he looked like an idiot!

"Sir Kyo, Lord Akito said he wanted to send this man to you because he said he believed you two, would uh, enjoy each other's company..."

The guard stood there waiting for a reply. Kyo stared at the man in front of him, on his little donkey.

Akito was really trying to make a fool out of Kyo, and it was certainly working.

"You may leave now." Kyo said to the guard.

* * *

"Hello Sir Kyo. Aye be Pip. Lord Akito sent me to help you lad."

Kyo just stared at him. He was pretty short and was wearing green pants and black knee high boots. He also had a green jacket with white cufflinks and a white collared shirt.

"Yea, Hi. Uh… are you from another land. I mean, your accent is different." Kyo asked, since the man did have a different accent. Kyo had heard of it before, but just couldn't remember where he had heard it.

"Aye, I be from Ireland. Tis' a lil' place across the seas…"

Kyo continued to stare at him. He didn't know what to make of this guy!

"Um, yeah. Well, do you know where this Forest of wherever is… I just want to get this shit done with and get back as soon as I can."

The man smiled to Kyo.

"Aye. Follow me then Sir Kyo."

As much as Kyo hated to follow anyone, he did follow alongside Pip. 'This is going to be a longer two days than I thought…' Kyo sighed as the man Pip started singing some Irish song.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted. Pip stopped…but started smiling at Kyo, which kinda creeped him out.

**Done with chapter 10.**

**Next chapter will be more interesting, thanks for all the reviews everyone.**

**What does AU Fanfic mean?**

…** I have no idea what it means.**

**Haha, Pip. **

**He's cool.**

**It's going to start getting pretty interesting next chapter.**

**It's also going to get sad...I think, unless I save the sad stuff for chapter 12. **

**Dunno Yet.**

**Ehh.**

**Till Chapter 11**

**Sarah.**


	11. Save Her!

**Ello Again!**

…**dunno why I said ello.**

_When the Knight met his Squire _**Chapter 11.**

**Woot.**

**Warning Ahead of Time:**

**Kureno is going to be a very baaaaddd man in this chapter, well basically, this whole story. Kureno is cool, but someone had to be a bad guy… and I chose him for the role. ( Besides Akito being bad that is…)**

**Okay, since I got that out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket, - starts talking like the short guy from Family Guy- Wanna fight about it?**

**This chapter has nothing to do with Kyo and Pip's adventure…it's actually what Tohru is going through while Kyo is gone.**

**Chapter 11.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Tohru was sitting down, enjoying the weather on the balcony. It had only been a few hours since Kyo left, only making it late afternoon. Tohru was reading one of Kyo's books, which was explaining how knights should act. Where their place in society is, the weapons they should use, etc. Tohru was fascinated with the information in the book.

Tohru assumed that Kyo read this book when he was a child. She noticed that all of Kyo's books were about Knights and giggled to herself. Kyo always wanted to be a knight, even when he was a boy apparently. Tohru was so very proud of him. Too bad he wasn't here, Tohru thought as she put the book back. She went to lie down and rest on her bed (Well…Kyo's bed, hehe.)

She started to doze off but again, heard loud knocks on the door. 'Who could that be? Is Kyo back already! It's only been a few hours but…oh I hope so!' Tohru quickly rose from the bed and ran to the door, hoping Kyo was back from his journey already. Tohru saddened to see it was some guard and not Kyo,

"Uh, Yes Sir?"

The man said nothing to her; he pushed the door open, startling Tohru. "I-Is s-something w-wrong?" Tohru couldn't help but stutter as the guard starting walking toward her.

"Lord Akito wants to see you **now**."

The guard started pulling Tohru by her arm to Akito's Chambers. Tohru was nervous as to what Akito wanted, or what she had done to him. The man pushed her in Akito's Chambers; Tohru went flying onto the floor, falling on her hands and knees.

Akito sat there amused from the sight,

"You may go now." Akito said to the guard who had started kicking the girl to get up.

"Thank you my lord." The man bowed and quickly left the room.

"Come here Miss Honda." Akito said, still smiling in amusement.

His mood quickly turned to anger as he watched Tohru quickly stand up, run over to him, and bow respectfully.

'Did that man not hurt her at all? I specifically told him to give her a hard time…' Akito thought, as he watched the girl bowing.

Akito had no clue as to what Tohru had to endure on the way there.

* * *

On the way there, the man was still dragging Tohru by the arm; she found it unnecessary. It wasn't as if she was putting up a fight or anything, but of course she wasn't going to say anything about it. The guard kept tugging her by her arm very painfully. Tohru was even worried he would pull her arm right off the socket! She was trying as hard as she could to keep up with him, but he still was ahead of her and pulling her arm.

"Um, excuse me Sir. Could you please stop pulling so hard on my arm, I mean, it's just that…"

The man stopped walking and turned around to face the girl. He smirked and let go of Tohru's arm, which made her relieved. That was until the man slapped her so hard, she fell to the floor.

"You think a little bitch like you can tell me what to do? Now get up or else."

She immediately nodded, tears in her eyes. What had she done to get this guard so upset? As Tohru started to get up slowly, the man grew impatient.

"I said, GET UP." The man shouted and kicked Tohru.

How was she supposed to get up if he was kicking her down? This guy made no sense.

The man got very agitated as the girl quickly rose, her head was down and her bangs were hiding her eyes. She was obviously tearing up, or crying. The guard quickly grabbed her by her hair, pulling her. Tohru was quickly walking so the guard wouldn't as hard on her hair. Unfortunately for Tohru, she still couldn't quite keep up with the man.

Every few minutes the man would say , "Walk Faster", and start pulling the girl's hair as hard as he could. He was trying to give her as hard of a time as he could, just as Lord Akito had ordered.

'Lord Akito wanted me to give her a hard time right? So I guess I could just do whatever I please.' The guard thought.

So during the walk to Akito's Chambers, Tohru endured much verbal and physical pain from the guard.

* * *

"I hope that you did not have a hard time from that man who led you here Miss Honda." Akito said to Tohru, who was still bowing in respect on her knees. She was teary eyed as she waited for Akito to allow her to stand back up.

He didn't though, he just continued speaking.

"Miss Honda, now that our dear Kyo is gone, would you like to tell me what is going on between you two?"

Tohru's eyes went very wide when Akito said this.

'How did he find out already?'

Tohru continued to keep quiet.

"Miss Honda, **I will not repeat myself. Answer the question or else**."

Tohru looked back down at the floor, still bowing,

"I do not understand what you mean Lord Akito…"

Akito grew angered by this, standing up and pushing the girl to the floor.

He had his staff in his hand, which he now was pointing at the girl.

"Don't bull shit with me you little bitch! You tell me what is going on with you and Kyo! You think I don't know these things…that I don't know you two have a "thing" for each other! Do you know how many guest of that banquet told me about some suspicious little bitch messing with Kyo! So tell me what the hell is going on with you two!"

Tohru looked up at the King seeing the fury in his eyes. Tohru thought about the early morning before, and the conversation she had with Kyo.

* * *

_The two were laying down, just talking when Kyo brought up the subject of Akito. _

"_Tohru, Akito can __**never**__ know about us. Well, until I tell him…which will not be anytime soon. Not that I want to keep us secret but, Tohru you don't know Akito like I do…he really, __**really**__ doesn't like us Sohmas getting into relationships..." _

"_I understand Kyo." Tohru replied; they switched to a lighter conversation._

* * *

"Lord Akito, I still do not understand what you mean. Sir Kyo and I do not have the relationship I assume you are suggesting…romantically, not that I question you, I certainly do not! But, Sir Kyo only invited me to that banquet…because of pity. And, I only talk with him, when he tells me to do something, or…"

Akito would not listen to her excuses; he was very angered as the girl denied her affection for Kyo. He hit the girl in the head with his golden staff, and for Tohru, everything simply went **dark**.

She probably had a concussion, but of course Akito didn't care. He sat back down at his throne, furious. Tohru lay there, unconscious,

"GUARDS!" Akito shouted.

Three men ran into the room and saw the girl lying on the floor, blood coming from her head.

"Get her out of here. Take her to my special dungeon and make sure to guard the entrance. Lock her up in chains, do whatever. Make sure that when she wakes up one of you idiots gets Kureno. He has some business to tend to with this girl. Now get out of my sight!"

The men quickly bowed to Akito and picked up the girl to carry her to the dungeon. It was at this time that Momiji was walking past Akito's Chambers when he saw Tohru in the guard's arms.

"Tohru! Hey Mister what happened to Tohru! I demand to know!"

All the guards continued walking while one of them answered, "Get out of here you little brat. This is none of your concern! Lord Akito has told us to take this girl to his dungeon immediately, so be gone!"

Momiji heard this and stepped to the side to let the guards pass.

'What could have Tohru possibly done to Akito to upset him so much?' Momiji thought. 'Wait! His dungeon? As in Akito's personal dungeon? Uh oh, what goes on there…is bad…**very bad**.' With that thought, Momiji quickly ran to Haru's room to tell him what had happened.

* * *

Once Momiji got to Haru's room, he knocked continuously on the door until Rin finally answered the door.

"…What is it?" Rin said nonchalantly; Haru walked up to the door, joining Rin.

"Haru! Rin! I need your help! Akito and Kureno…they're doing something bad…"

Haru and Rin just stared at Momiji, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Aren't you guys going to do something about it?"

Rin nudged Haru to say something, since there was more of a chance that Momiji would listen to Haru then to Rin.

"Momiji, it's none of our business what Akito and Kureno do-"

"**But Haru**!" Momiji tried to interrupt.

"Do you want to get in trouble Momiji? Yes, we all know that those two do bad stuff to people in there but there's nothing we can do. I mean, Akito already yelled me at this week… I'm not going to risk getting in trouble for anyone…no matter what you say…"

Rin nodded, " Same goes with me."

Momiji was starting to tear up. He knew what Akito and Kureno do to people in _that_ dungeon, and he didn't want _that_ to happen to Tohru. Momiji considered Tohru his best friend; they had become very close since she moved in with Kyo.

"Haru…Rin…" Momiji was not shouting now, but calm and serious. "They have Tohru…I can't see that happen to her…it's just not right…Tohru didn't do anything! There's just no way she did anything wrong…it's just because Kyo isn't here, I just know it is…"

Haru and Rin's eyes both widened at this statement; Rin opened the door letting Momiji in.

Rin shut the door and immediately turned to Haru.

"Didn't I just tell you last night this was going to happen? Yeah! I did, and what did you say? Kyo won't let anything happen to her…" Rin said, angered.

"Yeah…I was wrong…" Haru replied.

It grew silent; everyone was in thought at the moment. This poor girl Tohru, who just last night was so happy… was going to be in big trouble tonight.

There was something about her that made even Rin like her, and that's saying a lot. Haru felt bad for the girl too, he also liked her. She was very sweet and no doubt was the reason Kyo softened up.

Usually Kyo would never talk to anyone at a party; Kyo would never let anyone give him a party as a matter of fact.

Suddenly it hit him; Haru thought about Kyo…when Kyo finds out about what they plan to do to Tohru…who knows what will happen. Kyo would most likely lose control. It wouldn't be good if that happened again, like _last time…_

* * *

"_You monster! This is your fault! ALL OF THIS! And now your parents are dead! Because of you, Kyo!" Akito shouted to Kyo, who had just been called to Akito's chamber. _

_It was only a few days after Akira's death and apparently Akito was making Kyo the "scapegoat". _

_Kyo had just found out his parents were dead…everything just seemed to be getting worse and worse for him at this time. He was still a teenage boy who couldn't control his temper and actions…that's when it happened._

"_Shut Up! It's not my fault! It isn't! I didn't kill my parents!" Kyo argued back, holding back his tears and letting out his anger._

"_You did you little monster! I bet you're glad now aren't you? You KILLED THEM!" Akito kept going._

"_Shut up…"_

"_They're never going to forgive you, Kyo!" _

"_Shut up…" _

"_No one will __**ever**__ trust you again Kyo!"_

"_Shut…..up…."_

"_Your parents are dead because of your laziness, Kyo. No one will ever love you again! Is that what you wanted? Cause that's what you got! No one gave a rat's ass about you except for your parents and you killed them! __**Now you will have no one!**__"_

_Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He withdrew the sword he always carried with him, ready to slice Akito's neck. Akito hollered for Shigure and Hatori, who quickly ran into the room and tackled Kyo before he could do anything. _

"_I'll kill you, you bastard! I swear I'll friggen kill you!" He shouted to Akito as Shigure and Hatori dragged him back to his room. Kyo was locked in there for the rest of the night to calm down._

* * *

"Momiji, how did you find out that Akito was doing this to Tohru?" Haru asked the boy who still had crystals in the corners of his eyes.

"I was walking past Akito's room when I saw three guards carrying Tohru! I asked them what they were doing with her, and they told me that Akito was sending her to his personal dungeon. That's when I came to you guys." Momiji was starting to cry, "We need to help her before it's too late!"

"Momiji…I don't know what we can do to help Tohru since its Akito's rules…" Haru was starting to say. Rin stood up and looked at the two; she had been silent for a while but now had something to say.

"Tonight. That's when we'll get her out of there."

"What?" Haru asked, surprised.

"YAY!" Momiji added, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Rin, you really want to do this?" Haru asked; he knew that if they got caught they would be in big trouble. If anything, they would get Tohru into more trouble as well.

"There are many good reasons why we shouldn't do this Haru…but there are many more reasons why to do this. You and I both know this."

Momiji silently watched as the two looked at each other.

Rin and Momiji were waiting for Haru's reply.

"Let's do it…" Haru said.

The three needed to keep this totally secret. They started to make the plan to get Tohru out of the cell where she would inevitably meet a terrible fate.

* * *

Tohru woke up somewhere very dark. The only light she could see was the moonlight from a tiny window above the wall she was chained against. 'Wait! Why am I chained to this wall?' Tohru thought; she started to move her arms, "OUCH!" She shouted and then stopped moving.

Her arms hurt badly, she didn't want to move. What had happened? How did she get into this predicament? Tohru started to remember what happened earlier and she started to gain a headache. 'Akito locked me up? Why?'

It made no sense to her, what did she do wrong? Was it because she attended the banquet? Akito did say something about people seeing her at the banquet. And she and Kyo being together was another thing that apparently ticked Akito off. Somehow, even when Tohru denied it, Akito still didn't believe her.

How long did he plan on keeping her in here? Tohru was thinking a billion different questions when suddenly a little sliding compartment on the door opened, and eyes were now staring at her. The compartment then closed quickly. Tohru didn't know if she should be happy that someone just seen her…or frightened. She sat there for an hour, forgetting that someone had seen her eventually because no one ever came back. She was in much pain, Akito had hit her hard.

She sighed realizing it didn't matter that she was locked up; Akito was the King so there was nothing she could do. The door suddenly opened and the girl came back from her thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and used the moonlight to help her see who was coming in.

"Hello Miss Honda."

She had no idea who was talking; she never heard this voice before.

"You are in Akito's personal dungeon, meant for only one way of torture. **Me**."

The man walked toward Tohru. He bent down and was now in Tohru's face. She could now see his face; he had brown short hair and had a smirk on his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kureno Sohma and I was sent here to make your life a living hell for the next two days."

Okay, so Tohru was **very** frightened at this point.

The girl was chained up by her arms and stuck sitting on the floor. This man could do whatever he pleased to her!

This didn't look good.

"Have anything to say, Miss Honda?" Kureno asked.

"W-why are you and Akito d-doing this? W-what did I d-do?"

She was sniffling, and certainly scared. Kureno tilted his head to the side, still smirking.

"That's for _us_ to know, and _you_ to never find out." Kureno answered and started to laugh.

Tears were rolling down Tohru's cheek.

"Are you going to kill me?" Tohru couldn't help but ask; she needed to know.

"Didn't I already tell you, Miss Honda? I plan to make your life utterly miserable for the next two days, but that's it. The only way you'll die is if you decide to take your own life …after you're done with me, of course."

Tohru watched as the man pulled a cloth napkin out of his pocket and rolled it so that he could cover her mouth. She turned and shook her head but it was pointless, he tied the cloth around her head. It was now covering her mouth. If she screamed, it would be pointless.

"Now, what should we do first?" Kureno asked. Tohru was crying and shaking her head. "Hmm. How about we see what's under that cute little dress of yours?"

Tohru instantly shook her head; her heart was going to jump out of her chest. 'What can I do? How can I stop this? 'Tohru thought, 'What would Kyo do in this situation? I don't think this would ever happen to him… but if it did…'

Kureno was reaching for the lace in the back of her dress; it held the whole dress together. As much as Tohru's body hurt, she immediately bent her right leg up so that she could kick him, and it worked! She kicked him right in his prize and package!

He fell to the ground immediately, certainly in pain.

"You…..you…little bitch….." He said, still in much pain.

He slowly stood up. He couldn't do what he originally planned to do now because his "original plan" just got kicked hard.

Kureno kicked Tohru in her stomach as hard as he could and then limped out of the dungeon.

"I'll be back later tomorrow…don't you worry…" The door closed.

Tohru barely heard Kureno's comment because she was trying to stop herself from throwing up; she couldn't breathe. She had just been kicked in the stomach for Pete's sake!

Tohru eventually got her breath back but she was still gagging from the napkin stuck in her mouth. She was scared. Kureno could come back any moment and she was just so tired, weak, and in so much pain… she had to sleep.

* * *

Haru kicked down the door while Rin and Momiji kept lookout.

Tohru heard the door and immediately woke up frightened again. 'He's back! Oh no! I still don't think I can move from last time!'

"Tohru!"

It was Momiji?

"Momiji is that…you?" Tohru asked. Momiji couldn't understand her since she had the napkin in her mouth.

"Tohru, it's Momiji, Haru, and Rin. We're here to get you out Tohru!"

She was so thankful when she heard this. Haru ran up to her and started to unlock her chains and take the napkin out of her mouth.

"…How…did you get a key?" Tohru asked immediately.

Haru smiled to her,

"Momiji snuck in Kureno's room and took it." He lifted her up and Momiji, Haru, and Tohru left the dungeon; Rin was still waiting outside, on guard.

Tohru felt safe now; they said they would keep her with them until Kyo returned.

* * *

"Thank you all so much, I can't explain how grateful I am…" Tohru began to say; she fell asleep in Rin's bed.

**I'm done with this chapter, finally! It was my longest chapter yet… I think. Kureno was bad…he was gonna do something bad, then I realized I didn't want him to do that, so I made him get hit in his bad place…SERVES HIM RIGHT! Momiji, Haru, and Rin…... THEY SAVED HER! YAY!**

**- gives the three of them cookies for their good deeds-**

**Next Chapter, will be Kyo's adventure…with Pip. We'll meet Frodo and Legolis! YAY!**

**This was really sad, which is ironic, cuz you all probably expected a funny chapter? Well I wanted to explain what was going on with both Kyo and Tohru during the time he left.**

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**Until chapter 12!**

**Sarah.**


	12. Retrieve the package?

**Hey! I'm finally updating…GASP!**

**No excuses for it… unless you count laziness.**

**Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket, Lord of the Rings, Charlie the Unicorn, or anything else that may reference in this story. **

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Kyo and Pip had been riding through the Forest of Tongue Punched Dirt Stars for hours now. Kyo was getting very impatient; why was it taking so long to find these stupid little trolls? And this Pip guy, he wouldn't shut up! He was worse than Ayame; you could hit him in the head and he still wouldn't shut his face!

"_Aye, Oh!_

_Aye, Oh!_

_I be an Irish Man!_

_Oh Boy!_

_Oh Boy!_

_Look at my silly hat!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!"_

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Kyo shouted.

This was the fifth time in the past 30 minutes that this occurred. Why was this guy so obsessed with singing about wearing a hat, shoes, and "smokin a pancake"…whatever that meant.

"Aye! Sorry Sir Kyo. I love to sing ye see…"

"Whatever, just tell me how long it'll take before we get to where those damn troll thieves are." Kyo said while petting Stanley the Horse. He noticed that the little man and his donkey stopped in their tracks, making him stop as well. The man looked down; he looked _**guilty **_about something too.

"You do know…where we're going don't you?" Kyo asked. He knew this was a stupid question since this guy was supposed to be directing him…but still.

The man still said nothing, just looked down at his ass. (donkey)

"Answer me right now! You know where we're going right?" Kyo said in an angered tone while pulling out his sword from his sheath and directing it toward Pip. The man started crying hysterically!

Kyo was a little caught off guard at this,

"I be so sorry Sir Kyo! Lord Akito sent little ol' Pip here to keep you way' from ye destination as long as possible! I cannot do this though Sir! You have been so generous and kind to me! I shall not obey him! Forgive me I beg ye laddie!"

Well this was certainly news to Kyo…

'When was I kind and generous to him? …Wait, can't think about that right now! That bastard, Akito!' Kyo thought as he put his sword away; Pip was still sitting there crying.

"Stop crying and be a man Pip. I'm not going to harm someone as low as you; I won't need you anymore. I can find them on my own! Now you get out of here before I change my mind and beat your little ass."

Pip rode off crying and Kyo was left stranded in the forest. He had no idea where he was going, he decided to keep following the path he was on. So Kyo started his journey by following the path…simple enough right?

**WRONG!**

* * *

'Aww…damn it…' Kyo thought as he seen the path split into two paths going in two different directions. The left path or the right path, it was Kyo's decision.

"I guess I'll take the right path, because right is always right! Let's go Stanley!" Kyo said aloud. He started walking down the path and looking at the scenery.

It was nothing special; trees, bushes, and the occasional furry critter running past him. So Kyo just kept riding down the very long path, it seemed to last forever.

Eventually, Kyo had to go potty.

He got off Stanley the Horse and went behind a bush not expecting to see the sight he was now staring at.

"…Holy…Shit…" He said aloud, now getting attention from the creature in front of him.

There stood… a very tall … _unicorn_ eating grass. Now it was staring at him with lazy eyes and a very bored look but to Kyo he looked magical, mystical, and wonderful!

Kyo didn't want to make any sudden moves to make the unicorn run away, it was amazing.

"Holy shit… unicorns really do exist…"

The unicorn was staring at Kyo, chomping on grass until it suddenly heard this comment. It spit out its' meal on the ground.

"Of course we exist, what the hell did ya think?" The strange accented unicorn replied and Kyo widened his eyes, bewildered.

"…You…talk as well?" Kyo asked the unicorn.

The unicorn gave Kyo a stupid look, "Of course we friggen talk; what's it to ya?" The unicorn replied.

This caught Kyo off guard and after a brief moment of silence he started to talk again.

"Look I was just asking because I mean…horses don't talk usually! Jeez!" The smart ass unicorn started to fight with the idiotic knight.

"I'm not a friggen horse! I'm a unicorn, get it right buddy."

"Whatever! And I'm not your buddy, guy!"

"I'm not your guy, friend!"

"I'm not your friend, buddy!"

"Shut your face, ya ginger!"

"What? You can't tell me to shut my face! I'm a person and you're just a talking horse with a horn on your head!"

"Oh no you did not just say that!"

"Oh yes I just **did.**"

…Idiots…

"Look I didn't come here to fight with some weird unicorn. But since you're here maybe you could just tell me where the hell the troll's of this forests reside. I am Sir Kyo, a Knight for Lord Akito, and I need to know where they are." Kyo said to the unicorn, who started chomping on grass again.

"Yeah, I know where they are. If you keep walking down this path, you'll reach their little village or whateva the hell it is…I don't care what it is, I don't go there anymore because those bastards tried to steel my hooves!"

Kyo didn't know what to say to this, "Okay… Say, can I ask you something real quick before I go?"

The creature just kept chomping on its grass, not even acknowledging Kyo.

"Did you…or maybe any of your unicorn friends possibly see a kid with white hair and black roots in this forest before? There was a girl with long black hair with him too. They apparently seen a unicorn and it ran away once it saw them…"

He felt pretty stupid asking a unicorn this question; it probably didn't even understand half of what Kyo had said.

The unicorn stopped munching on his grass and turned to Kyo,

"Yeah. Those two idiots stared right at me for about an hour. Yeah they did all right. It freaked me the hell out, so I eventually flew away. It was weird they just stared at me…didn't say one word. So I didn't say one word to them neitha. Eventually I just thought they were tryin to kill me or somethin, so I flew off."

Boy this was awkward…

"Uh…yeah. Well thanks for your help uh…" Kyo started to say thanks but realized he never learned the unicorn's name. 'Wait, do unicorns have names?' Kyo thought to himself,

OF COURSE THEY DO SILLY!

"Ma names Charlie…Charlie the Unicorn…"

"Well thank you Charlie…uh…the Unicorn, I appreciate it and…yeah."

Kyo quickly walked away from the awkward unicorn; totally forgetting that he even had to go to the bathroom. 'Damn it. Haru and Rin were right about seeing a unicorn…' Kyo thought as he and Stanley rode down the path toward the evil shoe-stealing trolls.

* * *

The unicorn's directions had been right. Kyo had walked down the path until he reached a sign that said beware. Yeah, right. Trolls were not going to scare Kyo with their little beware sign.

Kyo tied Stanley the Horse to a tree a little ways away from the village so that the trolls wouldn't do anything to his "baby". Kyo then snuck behind some bushes to spy on the trolls who had stolen Kureno's blue prints. He watched as some trolls made a fire in the fire pit, since it was now becoming evening. He could smell whatever the crazy bastards were making, and it smelt delicious.

But now was not the time to be thinking about food. Kyo needed to get this assignment done with so that he could get home.

'I guess I should think of a plan to get into their fort and retrieve the package…wait, what? What does package even…ahh never mind!' Kyo was thinking until he suddenly felt a little pair of hands cover his mouth. It was obviously Pip, the bastard who was sent from Akito to screw Kyo up. He easily pushed the man off of him since he was probably three times his weight.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to scram!" Kyo yelled in a whisper (if that's even possible…)

"Please Sir Kyo! Let lil' ol' Pip here tell ye the honest truth! I want to help ye! I be honest! I want to help Sir Kyo get the blue prints…I beg ye lad!"

Kyo didn't really want to deal with this guy right now and he certainly didn't want to get caught by the trolls because of this guy's big mouth, so he allowed Pip to tag along. The two were still hiding behind a bush and spying on the trolls, "Sir Kyo. Why are we hiding from them? I don't believe they will hurt us."

Kyo turned to the man and thought about it for a minute. 'Wait why am I hiding? I can take them! Shit, Pip had a point there!' Kyo then smirked as he jumped from the bush and got the trolls attention.

He started walking toward them; all of the trolls were wide-eyed and screaming, running in their huts and deserting the things they were working on. Kyo wasn't going to hurt them so why did they all run?

Pip also jumped out from the bush and followed behind Kyo observing the trolls actions.

"I believe you all can hear me very clear." Kyo started to shout from the center of their little village place. "I, Sir Kyo, want to see the head of the trolls so I can have a brief word with them and retrieve what is rightfully Lord Akito's."

As Kyo finished talking, he could here trolls' gasp. One of the doors slowly opened and three trolls walked out of the hut. All three were shorter than Kyo, but taller than Pip; Pip's head happened to reach Kyo's stomach, in case you were wondering.

The trolls had green skin, long nails, big doofy ears, and brown potato-sack material for clothing. Pip looked terrified and hid behind Kyo.

All three trolls looked exactly the same except one of the trolls crawled on all four while the other two walked like human beings…except they walked a little funnier than humans. One of the trolls took a step forward, shaking with fear.

"We three are the heads of the trolls. I am Frodo. You who is from Lord Akito's Castle, what is it that you want? We will give you it, as long as you do not kill many of the trolls this time. We beg you!"

Kyo was taken back from this, kill many trolls **this time?**

"I…I'm not going to do anything. I just needed to get back the blue prints you bastards stole!" Kyo said.

The other troll walked forward and started to speak, "Sir Kyo, we will give them back. Just do not hurt us! I am Legolas, leader of these trolls and I can't stand to see more die…."

Kyo still had no idea what they were talking about. When the hell did he say he was going to kill trolls?

"Look all I wanted to do was tell you to give back those blue prints. I never said I was going to kill any of you."

The trolls stared at him for a minute.

"Wait, you mean you do not intend to hurt us?" Frodo asked Kyo. Legolas also looked to Kyo for an answer.

"No…like I said before, I just need those blue prints back…"

The three trolls' eyes widened and smiles appeared on their faces.

"It's ok everyone!" Legolas shouted, "He is not going to harm us! Come out to meet this wonderful man!"

Trolls were running out and cheering; Kyo thought 'What the hell?'

Frodo started speaking again, "Allow us to explain Sir Kyo. Lord Akito has sent a very evil man over to us before. The man said his name was Sir Kureno. He wouldn't say anything to any of us; he just would come and slaughter our people. Afterwards he would just ramble on about how great Lord Akito was and always say 'Remember my name peasants…Sir Kureno.' We always get frightened now when any one from Lord Akito's Castle comes. I do apologize for the confusion."

Kyo wasn't surprised by this news; Kureno was a very evil man but Kyo never had to deal with him, so it was whatever. If anything, Kureno avoided Kyo…_Kureno knew_ **not to** **mess with Kyo.** (Cough Cough hehurtTohruandyoudon'tknowitKyo Cough Cough)

"Well, can you give them back or what?" Kyo said because he just wanted to get home.

"Oh yes of course Sir Kyo! I'll be right back!" Frodo said and walked off.

Kyo stood there feeling very awkward, Legolas could tell.

"Sir Kyo, please don't feel uncomfortable." Legolas said.

The third troll who hadn't said a word the whole time spoke after this comment,

"Yes…don't feel uncomfortable…take off your lovely boots…relax…stay a while…"

Kyo got creeped out from this guy. His voice was very raspy.

"Oh Sir Kyo! I forgot to introduce you to Steve! He's my brother!"

Kyo looked at this troll. The thing was staring down at Kyo's boots with _lust_ in his eyes. Legolas also noticed Steve lusting over the boots.

"Steve…uh… Let's just say he likes shoes."

The troll started drooling.

"Precious…those uh…boots. I can clean them…precious boots…they're very precious…"Steve spoke while still drooling.

"By any chance, was he the one who stole Kureno's shoes?" Kyo asked; Legolas nodded,

"He has a shoe complex. Every time we go somewhere he ends up stealing someone's shoes."

Pip started to laugh at this comment and Steve growled at him, making him jump and quickly hide behind Kyo's leg again.

Frodo returned with two large blue prints in his hands, he handed them to Kyo.

"Why did you take these in the first place?" Kyo asked, "Are you working for dragons?"

The trolls cringed at just the word ' _dragons_ '. One of the generic trolls who was farming shouted,

"AWW HELLLLL NO!" Then continued farming.

"Uh… no. They would eat us if they ever saw us. We stole them because your King threatened to pillage our village…hey that rhymes! Anyways… he threatened us. We wanted to put up a fight by stealing the prints, it was the least we could do. So we stole them." Legolas answered.

Kyo looked down at Steve; he was still eyeing his boots…

"I see. Well then, I guess I should be going. I want to get back the castle as soon as possible and it's going to take till' morning to get there at this rate." Kyo stood up, Pip did as well.

"Take care, Sir Kyo! You really are a good man unlike the others at your King's castle! We wish you well!" Frodo said.

Kyo started to walk away from the village when he stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah. Do you know a kid named Hatsuharu…he claims he met you." Kyo asked.

Legolas answered almost instantly,

"Yes! Oh do you know him? Tell him and Isuzu hello for us will you? And not to worry, Steve will still not take their shoes… they can count on us! Oh Sir Kyo and Sir Pip, we will ban him from stealing your shoes as well!" He smiled to Kyo.

Kyo walked away saying "damn it" to Pip. Haru and his damn crazy adventures…

Kyo went back to where he left his horse, and got on top of him. Apparently Pip had found Kyo's horse before finding Kyo because Pip's donkey was standing right next to Stanley. They started riding home.

* * *

"Sir Kyo, I am very grateful that you accepted my apology! I hope ye will still be me friend after this adventure ends!"

Kyo didn't say anything to Pip, he just kept riding.

"I decided that I needed to help ye, and not follow my King's orders…I didn't want him to have a lot of time to torture the poor lass."

This caught Kyo's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Lord Akito said he had business with a lady and that I needed to keep you out here as long as possible. He said that a man named Kureno was dealing with her. He also threatened my life saying I needed to keep ye out here for more than two days. I thought about it. I realized that this woman must mean something to you… and you be me friend Sir Kyo. I didn't want to see something happen to ye…"

Kyo's eyes widened. It was hard to tell what Pip meant because of his accent but Kyo put the pieces together.

"The bastards are going to do something to Tohru! Pip why the hell didn't you tell me this earlier?" Kyo cried out.

"Well, until the trolls said something about that man… I didn't think he would really do something harmful…Oh I don't know! Forgive me Sir Kyo!"

The little man started crying again. Kyo didn't have time for this though, his horse started running through the woods, leaving Pip behind. He needed to get home fast and since the woods were huge, Kyo wasn't going to get home until the middle of the morning. Maybe 3:00 a.m. if lucky, and by then…

'It could be _too late._' Kyo thought as he galloped through the Forest of Tongue Punched Dirt Stars.

**I was very late posting this chapter…I'M SORRY!**

**Ahem.**

**Technically, even though this is a cliffhanger…it's not cause you guys already know that Tohru is safe with Haru, Rin, and Momiji. **

**I have this feeling I'm going to get flamed for this chapter…it was very…I don't know…maybe offensive?**

**Yes my friends, this is not the last you'll see of Pip, who wasn't in this chapter as much as I originally thought he would. But this is my longest chapter yet if that matters!**

**Until Chapter 13**

**Sarah.**


	13. Safe Now

**Chapter 13 of **_When the Knight met his Squire_**. Okay. So I guess I didn't get flames, which is good obviously. But I will admit, I've been put in my place… **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters from it. Natsuki Takaya does… But I own this fanfic …so HAH! **

**Ahem.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

He ran past the huge bridge; Stanley running as fast as he could while beads of sweat formed on Kyo's forehead. He quickly jumped off Stanley once in the courtyard and ran into the castle. He ran past many guards,

"Sir Kyo? You've returned already?"

He didn't have the time to reply.

Up many stairs and down many hallways, all to return to his room where Tohru would be. If she wasn't in the room there would be **hell** to pay.

The door swung open and Kyo ran quickly inside to see Haru lying on his bed, his arms were under his head. He had been sleeping until Kyo's interruption. He was staring at Kyo.

"You're back Kyo…" Haru said as he yawned.

Kyo walked up to Haru and grabbed him by his collar. He threw him off the bed and onto the floor.

"**Where the hell is she?"** Kyo demanded. Haru could tell the boy was very angered. He left no time to lead Kyo to the whereabouts of Tohru. (Rin's room.)

Haru and Kyo stood in front of the door, Haru started knocking.

"Yes?" Rin asked harshly from the other side of the door.

"It's me." Haru said, nonchalant.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to stay in his room." Rin asked from the other side; Kyo gave Haru a confused look.

"He's right here Rin…" Haru answered and suddenly the door opened very harshly, making Kyo jump back a little while Haru started walking in the room. Kyo composed himself and followed Haru into the room.

His angered face quickly changed to a relieved face as he seen Tohru peacefully sleeping in Rin's bed. Momiji was sleeping right next to Tohru. Rin's back was facing Kyo and Haru; her arms were folded to her chest.

Kyo quickly rushed over to the girl's side when he noticed black and blues and bandages. He quickly turned to Haru, "What the hell happened to her?" He wanted answers, and he wanted them **now.**

"Well Kyo…we don't know what _exactly_ happened to Miss Tohru…but…we had to break her out of Akito's Dungeon."

Kyo heard this and became full of rage, squeezing his fists until they turned purple. (Jeez...)

"So, Akito and Kureno did this huh?"

By now, Rin had turned around to see Kyo say this. Both her and Haru's eyes widened when they saw Kyo's facial expression, it was a look of death. The same look Kyo had when he practically attacked Akito.

"Kyo, don't assume the worst or anything. I mean, wait until Miss Tohru wakes up to find out what really happened." Haru said, trying to calm down the angry Kyo.

"Assume the worst? Assume the worst Haru? **OF COURSE I SHOULD ASSUME THE WORST! IT'S AKITO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!**"

After he shouted to Haru he watched as Tohru moved in her slumber, also cringing a little. He didn't want to wake her up. Kyo sighed as he started to lift the girl and carry her in his arms.

"Where are you going with her?" Rin asked Kyo as he started leaving the room, he stopped and turned back to her.

"She's going with me back to our room. She'll be safe; you don't have to worry about that." Kyo replied, and again started walking out of the door with Tohru in his arms.

Kyo was tired and thought that maybe Haru was right…maybe he was just assuming the worst. He was going to wait till the morning to ask Tohru what happened, but still…it was obvious something happened to her.

Whoever did do this was gonna pay. 'Akito and Kureno better hope they didn't touch her.' Kyo said to himself.

Somehow she ended up in Akito's Dungeon…and someone hurt her. Kyo would murder them if he had to.

* * *

The fierce pounding at the door and shouting of "Lord Akito!" gave him a bigger headache then he already had. It was early morning and Akito had yet gone to bed; dealing with war plans kept him up all night.

"What is it?" He shouted to the door where the guard stood on the other side.

"Lord Akito! It's Kyo! He's back from his journey!"

Akito certainly didn't expect this news, especially since Kyo was supposed to be away as long as possible.

"Come in." Akito said.

The man quickly opened the door, ran up to him, and bowed in respect.

"Now tell me more." The man nodded,

"My Lord, I do not know why he is here so sudden but he is back! He did not speak one word to anyone, he just ran up to his room. Or maybe one of his relative's rooms close by? I'm not sure since I was too scared to follow him up. That is all I know, Lord Akito."

"That'll be all." He said to the guard, who got up and left the room. 'Let's see what happens when he finds the girl in my dungeon…' Akito thought to himself as he lay down to try and sleep, 'As long as stupid ass Kureno doesn't get caught doing anything when Kyo finally finds the bitch.'

* * *

Kureno wanted to return to Tohru one more time before the sun would rise. He wanted to teach Tohru a lesson now that he felt better from the last time he seen her. He went to his table where the keys to her dungeon were supposed to be. They weren't there. His eyes widened and he became worried. He checked the whole room, twice. As Kureno began to panic, he then realized who the culprit was. Momiji, the sneaky little douche.

'That little shit head.' Kureno thought as he quickly ran to the dungeon where Tohru was supposed to be.

If she wasn't there…Kureno was going to make a stop at Momiji's room. He ran to the dungeon and saw the door had been broken down, which meant someone else had helped him. Tohru was nowhere to be seen…the chains had been unlocked. Kureno was pissed. 'That bitch still hasn't got what she deserves…' Kureno thought as he headed toward Momiji, Rin, and Haru's rooms.

How did he know Rin and Haru were in on it? They were the only two Sohmas (besides Kyo and Momiji) who would go against Akito like this. Kureno smirked as he opened Momiji's door, too bad he wasn't there.

Next stop: Rin's room. He opened the door, "What the hell?…Kureno? **What do you want?**" Rin said harshly as the man walked in.

Kureno looked over in her bed where he saw Momiji sleeping; no Tohru Honda to be found.

"Where's the girl, Rin?" Kureno simply asked.

Rin's eyes widened and she became frightened.

She knew the way he said that was not a good sign, she crossed her arms. "Not here" She said with her bad attitude, trying to hide her fright.

Kureno smirked and started walking toward the sleeping Momiji; he was about to pull him up by his hair. Rin noticed this and quickly jumped on top of Kureno's back, "Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Rin shouted.

Kureno easily threw her off of him and she fell to the floor, hard. He grabbed her by her hair; she was looking right at him.

"Don't worry you little bitch. After him, you'll get it too. You think you can go against Akito, take his prisoners, and get away with it? Think again." Kureno said; he slammed Rin's face into the floor.

Kureno walked back to Momiji as Rin lay on the floor, trying to get up so she could get Haru's help. He was, after all, only next door in his room.

Kureno held no hesitation as he pulled Momiji up by his golden locks of hair, waking him instantly.

Kureno started slapping Momiji in the face, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek. The boy started to cry as he realized what was going on.

"WAHH! KURENO STOP IT! KURENOS HURTING ME! SOMEBODY!" While Momiji was shouting, Kureno punched him; sending him flying on to the floor.

Rin watched as Kureno walked over to Momiji and started beating him senseless while shouting " YOU NEED TO MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS BOY!" and " STOP STEALING AND THIS WON'T HAPPEN YOU LITTLE RAT!"

She couldn't take watching this anymore.

Rin began standing up, when she was finally on her feet she ran out of the door and into Haru's room. Once Haru and Rin came back (which was literally 1 minute later) Momiji was still being beaten by Kureno and crying his eyes out.

"Kureno what the hell are you doing?" Haru shouted.

Kureno stopped the beatings. "Haru…why do you all disobey Akito like you do? Why do you steal things out of my room, and cause mischief for me?"

Kureno was really pissing Haru off, and Haru was starting to feel his **black side** come out.

His black side was basically a whole other personality. He was mean and angry, never calm, and couldn't contain himself. This would only happen when he would get really mad and he was certainly getting **really mad **at the moment.

"Kureno you need to leave before I seriously hurt you." Haru said as he was now in his black persona.

Kureno was certainly not afraid of Haru, black or white, but wasn't in the mood to beat the punk up.

"I don't want to cause an uproar; it is early morning, after all. I'll let this go. Just give me back the key." Kureno said.

Rin quickly tossed the keys to him while Haru was in a fighting stance.

"By the way, I will be taking the girl back from you . So if you excuse me Haru, I'll be in your room getting her." Kureno said as he started walking out of the room.

Haru started to laugh. "You idiot! She's not in my room! She's in her own room…with Kyo. He came back."

Kureno stopped walking, quickly turning around, running up to Haru, and grabbing him by his collar.

"You're lying."

Haru kept laughing at him. "No I certainly am not! He came in here and got her; they went back to his room. He was pissed when he seen her Kureno…he knows you had something to do with it."

Kureno let go of Haru and stood there for a minute, wide eyed. He then silently walked out of the room, heading down the hall. He was probably heading for his room.

Haru knew that Kureno wasn't going to get Tohru and do whatever sick stuff he had originally planned to do. Not with Kyo there. Haru turned to Rin who was now sitting over with Momiji.

Haru kneeled down next to Rin. "Are you two alright?"

She looked up to him, sorrow in her eyes.

"I….I guess I'm alright now Haru." Momiji said as he still had waterfalls of tears flowing down his cheeks.

Rin said nothing.

"Rin?"

She still said nothing. The three sat there silently for a few minutes until Momiji finally spoke up again.

"It was worth it though. What Kureno would have done to Tohru…would have been much worse than what happened to Rin or I."

Haru and Rin both agreed with this. The three spent the night together, not wanting to deal with Kureno popping up again.

* * *

Tohru awoke the next morning to the realization that she was no longer in Rin's bed with Momiji. She turned around in the bed to see Kyo lying next to her asleep.

Kyo was here!

Her eyes started to water as she rubbed her finger against his cheek. It felt like so long since she last seen him. Those hours were definitely the longest hours of her life. But now Kyo was here... and she was back in her own room.

Tohru moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling more secure. She fell back asleep shortly after.

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I needed to set it up this way.**

**Umm….yes, a very long time since I last updated. I'm sorry. No excuses again, it's just….JEEZ I'M LAZY!**

**Idk…**

**I hope that this chapter doesn't suck as much as I think it does though.**

**Next chapter will get more interesting…**

**Hah, that evil Kureno came back! Did you expect that? I'm hoping you didn't…that was my goal.**

**Um, I promise to update as soon as possible!**

**No more being lazy! Well…I won't be lazy for chapter 14…**

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**Until chap. 14,**

**Sarah.**


	14. Yun Yun

**Hello Everyone!**

**Umm. Chapter 14 of this wonderful story known as,**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

**Oh do I hope Akito and Kureno get a good beat down in this chapter from our wonderful Kyo Sohma!**

…**and Tohru will just laugh.**

**Yes, the perfect ending to a wonderful story right? **

**Hehe, **

**WRONG**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket. turns head to the TV real quick then turns back What was I saying?**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

It was noontime when Tohru woke up again, her arms still wrapped around Kyo while her head was resting on his chest. It was nice to see him staring at her when she woke up. She smiled and sat up.

"Kyo! I'm so happy that you're back! Oh yeah…good morning!"

Kyo also sat up. "Yeah…" He replied as he rubbed his eyes.

The two just smiled at each other for a minute, both at a loss for words. It grew silent for a moment. Tohru didn't like the silence so she took Kyo's hands into her own. "Kyo…I really am glad that you're back. I…really missed you being here…" She started to get quieter with each word and finally lowered her head as she thought back to what happened to her the previous day. When she looked back up to Kyo she smiled at him, trying not to get him worried. She certainly didn't want him to know **what had happened.**

Tohru's smile didn't fool Kyo though, and he was glad she brought up the topic; it made it easier for him. Kyo was about to ask Tohru about her injuries when she caught him off guard and started to cry to him. "Oh I'm sorry Kyo. I know you don't like me to cry…I'm just so happy you're back!" Tohru said as she held her face in her hands.

She was very scared without him there; he was the only person who she felt could protect her.

She was crying in her hands until she felt Kyo place his hands on her shoulders and pull her into him.

"Please don't cry anymore." Kyo said to her while holding her tightly. He knew she wasn't only crying because she missed him…there was something else.

Once Tohru calmed down the two sat outside on the balcony, sitting against the brick wall hand in hand. Tohru was talking about random things such as birds and the sky while Kyo listened. Well actually, Kyo wasn't really listening. He was thinking of how to bring up what happened to her but he didn't want to upset her more. 'What am I thinking? Of course she's going to be upset if I bring it up…' Kyo thought, he couldn't wait any longer…he was going to get the bastard who did this to her.

"Tohru…"

This stopped her from talking about anthills.

"Yes Kyo?"

Kyo sighed, "Who gave you those bruises and wounds?"

It wasn't the best way to ask her, but Kyo had to ask somehow. He watched the girl's eyes widen. She started shaking her head and denying the accusation.

"Oh n-no Kyo! N-nothing happened…well…I mean no one did anything to me! I…I'm just a klutz…" Tohru looked down, she hated to lie to Kyo but…she didn't want to worry him or upset him. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to him. "Tohru…" He watched the girl's eyes form crystals.

She was definitely hiding something.

"Kyo…nothing…happened." Tohru responded. She quickly stood up and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Well Kyo, I should start getting to work. And…I don't want to push you into anything but…maybe you should get dressed properly for breakfast?" With that said Tohru walked back into her room where she would clean and try to forget about what happened the day before.

Kyo was still sitting outside on the balcony…

'She…she wouldn't tell me? I know something happened…Haru already told me. Why won't you tell me Tohru?' Kyo only hoped that she would tell him soon…

* * *

Tohru felt terrible for lying to Kyo but she didn't want to upset him. How did Kyo even know she got hurt?

'Hatsuharu, Rin, or Momiji must've told him…' Tohru thought to herself as she swept the floor. She kept checking on Kyo, who was still sitting outside against the wall. She kept encouraging him to go to breakfast…it had been twice now that a guard came to the door looking for him. But he didn't go. He'd just say, "Nah. I'm gonna stay here." And then just look at the view again.

Was something wrong with him? Now it was late afternoon. He wanted no breakfast, no lunch, and no company from Tohru. "I kinda wanted to just sit here by myself…you know. Have some time to think…"

What could Tohru do but leave him alone? And that's what she did, kept to herself. Did Tohru upset him with something? Well if she did, she wasn't going to keep bothering him to make him more upset with her.

When Tohru checked on Kyo in the evening, she couldn't help but smile when she seen the boy sleeping against the wall. 'He must've come home late…and he did wake up early so I guess it wouldn't be a surprise if Kyo was tired.' She thought as she quickly placed a blanket around him to keep him warm. She couldn't move him after all, and she certainly didn't want to wake him from his slumber. Once Tohru came back into the room to get her own blanket (she wanted to be with Kyo of course!) she heard a knock on the door.

She quickly opened the door to stop the impatient pounding. Tohru couldn't help but gasp once she seen who it was at the door.

It was him…the same guard who had pushed her around and hit her while she journeyed to Akito's Room. Feared fill her eyes; the guard smirked as he saw her expression. Tohru wanted to just close the door in the man's face, but that would be rude. Plus, she was too scared to even move let alone slam the door in this guy's face. Kyo was only a little ways away too and yet Tohru couldn't move or speak…

"I'm here to inform Miss Tohru Honda that Lord Akito wishes to speak with her and I am to escort her." The guard said in a very polite manner. Tohru was still frightened, but also curious as to why he was so polite suddenly. "Um…o-one…m-moment p-p-please." Tohru quickly stuttered to the man. "Yes Miss." He said as Tohru closed the door.

Once shut, she practically fell against the door and slid down to the floor. 'This is the same man who hurt me before right? And Akito…he wants to see me again. I'm so scared right now; I don't know what to do.' Tohru thought. She breathed in, breathed out, breathed in, and breathed out again. She decided she was going to see Akito, it just made more sense. He was the king after all and she certainly couldn't disobey the king. Tohru quickly fixed her disheveled hair, straightened her clothes, and opened the door. The man was still there waiting patiently.

As they walked down the corridors there was complete silence.

All Tohru could think about was if this was the same guy she was with last night. 'Is this the same guy? I mean, it looks just like him but…he's following me and has been polite to me. It's as if he was a different person from yesterday…' The man interrupted Tohru's thoughts.

"Miss, if you just wait here someone will take you to Akito's Room. Will you be alright?"

"Uh. Yes, I'll…be fine. Thank you." Tohru hated to say thank you to the man but she also did not want to be rude to him. He nodded his head and walked away as Tohru walked down the hallway until she stopped to sit at a golden bench.

* * *

Apparently she was supposed to wait until someone would direct her to Akito? As she sat there and waited, she was pondering in her mind. 'Why did that man suddenly become so nice to me? Wait! He must've been told by Akito to hurt me yesterday! And Akito…what does he want with me again? Is he going to really plan on doing something to me again? And Kureno! Will he be there?' Her nerves got the best of her as Tohru's leg started to shake a little. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump off the seat.

"Woah! Calm down Miss. I was just going to ask if you're alright…which apparently you're not."

Tohru looked up at the man who was speaking to her. He was smiling like a child. He had jet-black hair and it was also shiny. The man's hair was spiky and he was pretty tall. His gold tunic and pants showed that he was one of Akito's "main men" because only they were supposed to wear gold clothing. His boots were also gold, and he was holding a staff that looked just like Akito's staff except it was a smaller version.

"You're Miss Honda I presume?" The man asked, Tohru shyly and nervously nodded and replied, "Yes Sir. I am Tohru Honda." She then curtsied politely.

The man did a cheesy smile to her then bowed his head to return the introduction.

"Hello Miss Honda. I am **Kakeru Manabe**, one of Akito's main…oh how should I say it? Secretaries…yes I guess that will work." The man, who actually looked a little older than Tohru, laughed and scratched the back of his head. His personality seemed very nice, but Tohru had just learned recently that _looks could be deceiving. _Especially since Kureno (who was a very handsome and kind looking man) turned out to be very evil.

Tohru smiled back to the boy. "A pleasure to meet you Sir Kakeru."

The boy quickly shook his head with displeasure, "No please, just call me Manabe. It's what everyone calls me."

And though Tohru tried to argue with the boy about calling him by 'Manabe' in the end he won the battle. The two sat down on the bench together. Tohru found it amazing that such a lively person as Manabe was working for Akito.

"Um. Sir- I mean, Manabe. What exactly is it you had me come here for?" Tohru asked. She noticed him make a blank expression for a minute, and then suddenly stood up with his hands on his hips.

"That's right! I forgot to tell you that Akito wants to see you after he's done with Yuki. I guess I just forgot because…well you're such a pretty lady and I guess I got caught off guard." Manabe again started laughing.

Tohru smiled at the boy, and asked him, "When did Sir Yuki return from his journey…if I may ask."

"Well…apparently just a few minutes ago. But anyways, did you know my adorable little sister is his squire? You know what else…I think they've got the hots for each other! And you know what else—" Manabe just started talking uncontrollably. Tohru didn't mind talking with the boy though; it eased her nerves more around him. Why?

His randomness would make her forget she had to see Akito.

"Do you like Knight Duels?"

"I choose pig over chicken."

"Did I mention I'm going to be related to YUKI! How cool is that?"

"I prefer blue over gold…but I really have no choice since Akito forces me to wear gold and all..." (He starts laughing like an idiot.)

Tohru, who was overwhelmed with all of the questions, just nodded her head in agreement with everything the boy said. She really had no idea what he was talking about.

As Tohru sat with the company of Manabe she started to forget why she was there in the first place. The whole area seemed quiet to Tohru until she suddenly heard Akito shout all the way from his room, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM IMMEDIATLEY! YOU'RE A COMPLETE FOOL! **GET OUT!**"

Both Tohru and Manabe's eyes widened, neither had ever heard someone scream as loud as Akito just did. Suddenly Yuki walked out of Akito's Room. Well, more of, angrily stomped out of the room. Tohru seen Yuki's facial expression and gasped. He looked very upset. Now, Tohru wouldn't have even spoken to him because he looked too angry to be bothered with…but Manabe had to run up to him and say something. (Idiot)

"Yuki! What's up man?"

"Get away from me right now."

"Aw. Yun-Yun, don't be so rude in front of a lady."

This comment had caught Yuki's attention. As he looked over at the golden bench, he smiled gracefully to Tohru. He started walking over as Tohru stood up. He bowed to her,

"Hello Miss Honda. I'm sorry I did not see you there…I hope you haven't been stuck with this idiot for very long."

Tohru in return curtsied and replied, "Hello Sir Yuki. Um, Manabe…he didn't bother me or anything! He was quite funny actually…um. How are you?"

Yuki turned to Manabe who now had his arm around Yuki's shoulder and smirked. Yuki then turned back to Tohru and did a princely smile and replied, "I am…alright." He then turned around and stared at Akito's door before quickly turning back to face Tohru. "Well, I'm sorry Miss Honda but I must be going."

"Okay. Goodbye Sir Yuki!"

"Goodbye Miss Honda. Manabe…"

"See ya later Yun-Yun! Oh, tell my sis I said hi…_brother-in-law"_

Yuki suddenly turned around, his face was bright red and he sighed.

"For the last time Manabe…your sister and I are not…together." Yuki then walked away.

"Oh, he totally wants my sister." Manabe said to Tohru once Yuki left the room.

Tohru was a little bewildered from how Yuki acted toward Manabe. 'They must be close, I mean, Sir Yuki sure does act comfortable around Manabe.'

"Manabe, I hope this isn't a rude question or anything but…why do you call Sir Yuki…_Yun-Yun_?" Tohru asked. Manabe started laughing again. He sure seemed to laugh a lot…

"I just call him Yun-Yun…well me and a couple other friends of his call him it basically...because it just fits him. Whether he admits it or not…he likes the name…" Manabe answered.

Tohru didn't get it.

"Oh Yeah…" Manabe started to say, "I'll go see if Akito is ready to see you." He then walked away.

This was when Tohru realized why she was here in the first place. She watched Manabe knock on the door three times, open the door, go in the room, and five minutes later open the door and come back out. He walked over to her, "Akito is ready to see you."

Tohru gulped as her and Manabe walked up to the door. Manabe slowly opened the door,

"Hello Miss Honda. It's nice to see you again. Please…come in…" Akito said in his low and creepy voice.

Tohru gulped and slowly walked in as Manabe closed the door while whispering, "I'll be outside if you need me."

**Wow, my longest chapter yet!**

**Uh.**

**Yay?**

**Oh. Em. Gee. Manabe was in this chapter!**

**I think that's a good thing.**

_**What was up Kyo's butt?**_

_**Why did Akito Yell at Yuki!**_

_**What's gonna happen to Tohru?**_

_**And why did I just make the word "yell" with a captial Y?**_

**SOOO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Well…I got some…interesting reviews for this chapter.**

**And to let some of you know…**

**I tried to improve this chapter. **

**Whatever.**

**Oooh. A Cliffhanger!**

**I'm such a hypocrite. **

**I hate Cliffhangers, so why do I do them?**

**Uhggg. I took my time on this chapter…so I hope you all enjoyed it….**

**Ehh…anyways,**

**Reviews would certainly make my day!**

**XD.**

**Sarah.**


	15. What Has He Done?

**Hey! Chapter 15 of **_When the Knight met his Squire_

**W0ot W0ot!**

**Took a while to put this chapter out.**

**Why?**

**Not laziness this time…GASP.**

**Grounded…stupid math.**

**BUT NOW I'M NOT!**

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket. Nor Resident Evil 4…but that's beside the point.**

"So Miss Honda. How are you today?" Akito asked as Tohru nervously walked up to his throne. She gracefully bowed in respect as Akito stood up and walked toward her. She was expecting a blow in the head. "Well, do I have to ask you again?" Akito asked, surprisingly in a calm and innocent tone. He lifted the girl's chin up to him. He wiped the tears forming in her eyes and smiled handsomely to her.

"I'm doing fine My Lord. Um…H-How are y-you?" Tohru stuttered to the man who now took her hand in his to help her stand on her feet. 'Is this a different Akito? Am I dreaming? What is going on?' Tohru thought.

Akito chuckled a little and replied, "You're stuttering Miss Honda. Do not be alarmed, I will not hurt you. Now, I want you to come sit down with me so we can have a chat."

Tohru nodded. Akito sat down in his throne, suddenly realizing that his idiot assistant didn't do his job and get an extra chair.

Tohru watched as Akito's nice composed personality suddenly turned angry. He started shouting to the door across the room.

"KAKERU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Manabe quickly ran into the room. It was the kind of shout that meant…if you don't do what I say when I'm shouting like this…there will be hell to pay.

"Yes Lord Akito?" Manabe asked with his goofy smile. Akito did smile back though,

"I told you to get a chair for when Miss Honda comes…**where is it?**"

Manabe didn't answer Akito's question, he just darted out of the room for the nearest chair. Once returning, Akito's angered face became annoyed but at least it wasn't the death stare.

"Leave now Kakeru"

The boy nodded and started walking out of the room, _singing._

_**"I just wanna break you down so baaadddllleeeyyy"**_

Manabe was singing.

Akito, annoyed more than ever, shouted at him.

"STOP SINGING! WHAT ARE YOU SINGING? AND BREAK WHAT SO BADLEY?"

"I was just singing words that popped up in my head…I do it when I'm bored, Lord Akito."

"WELL DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"

"Yes Sir. Never again."

"Make damn sure."

Tohru, feeling more awkward at that moment then at any other time in her life, watched Manabe sigh and walk out of the room. Akito sighed and looked at Tohru who was still standing there…looking confused as to what just happened.

"You may sit down now."

* * *

Tohru quickly walked over to the chair that was placed in front of Akito's steps that lead to his throne.

"Now Miss Honda. I called you here to have a chat with you." Tohru nodded as Akito kept going. "But first, I would like to ask you one simple question. Did you tell Kyo about yesterday…about last night?" Akito suddenly grew serious.

Tohru nervously smiled.

"No My Lord." She replied.

Akito's seriousness went away after she answered him. He smiled politely and clutched his infamous golden staff angrily. This was a little weird for Tohru; she watched Akito's face, which seemed pleasant, while his whole body was shaking with anger. 'Oh…I get it. He's faking, he really isn't happy like he makes it seem.' Tohru realized and became more frightened.

"I will say this once, and only once so make sure you pay attention. **You will never tell Kyo or anyone else at that matter. No matter what they say, you will never tell. Or else you will suffer. **Do you got that? I am after all, your king, your majesty, I am your everything. I can do whatever I want with you. Just remember that Miss Honda. Now get out of my sight, it's bad enough I just had to deal with my so called "loyal" knight…but I don't want to see your ugly face any longer, you sicken me."

It was as if Akito was…bi polar or something. Just a few minutes ago he was yelling at poor Manabe because he needed to get Tohru a chair so she could "chat" with Akito, and now she made him sick? He was smiling one minute…angry the next.

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

Tohru thought about Akito while walking back to her room, she asked herself many questions.

_Why did Akito attack her yesterday?_

_Why did he act so friendly toward her around Manabe, then suddenly threaten her?_

_What happened between Yuki and Akito?_

And the one question Tohru asked herself a dozen times in a row was,

_Why did he have fear in his eyes when telling her not to tell Kyo?_

As Tohru was walking down the hallway to her room she suddenly seen Kyo run past her and turn into another hallway. "Kyo?" Tohru said aloud, wondering what on earth he was doing. Suddenly, she heard the running and clacking of the sword stop. Then the running started again, except now it seemed as if it was coming closer. She was right; Kyo quickly came out of the other hallway out of breath.

"Tohru!" Kyo said and started running toward the girl; she was still very confused as to what he was doing. Before Tohru could even react, the boy ran up to her and hugged her. "Kyo?" She asked, "Are you alright?"

Tohru was worried, thinking something had happened. He stopped hugging the girl and now laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Tohru…are…you…all…right?" He was out of breath while trying to ask her.

Tohru didn't know what he meant by this but she watched him look her up and down. Tohru grabbed Kyo's hands into her own and smiled.

"Of course I'm alright silly! The real question is…are you alright Kyo? You're…out of breath and you look so worried-" Tohru started speaking until Kyo placed his finger on her lips to stop her.

He now wasn't out of breath as much. He stood up straight and looked at Tohru very seriously. "Tohru, where did you go? I mean, you left and didn't say anything…and…and…well I was worried! I've been looking this whole castle up and down practically, shit I even asked that damn Akito just now. I mean…did I do something to upset you Tohru?" As Kyo finished speaking, Tohru placed her hand over her mouth. She worried him that much? Well someone felt like a jerk now…

'I can't tell Kyo I went to see Akito...that would probably upset him. Well…I already upset him…' Tohru was thinking in her head as the boy stood awaiting an answer.

"N-No Kyo! Of c-course you didn't u-upset me! I…I went for a walk and… I'm so sorry Kyo! I didn't want to wake you…and I mean you seemed so upset all day, I didn't want to make things worse!"

Tohru felt terrible for lying…well, most of it was true, besides the going for a walk thing but still.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Huh? What do you mean Kyo?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You're stuttering… Tohru…"

"Oh! I'm sorry Kyo! You just made me a little nervous I guess…but really, nothing's wrong and I'm sorry I worried you so much."

Kyo smiled and hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're alright…" He whispered in her ear, making her want to melt into his arms.

Tohru was happy, Kyo was happy, everyone was happy… right?

**Wrong**…

* * *

Akito's headache was throbbing; he was in a lot of pain. This one was definitely worse than his usuals. As he was holding his forehead in his hand, Kureno walked in.

"Bad headache?" Kureno asked as he walked up to Akito and sat in the smaller throne next to him. Akito slowly turned his head to the left side of him, seeing Kureno nonchalantly stare at him. Akito closed his eyes again while turning his head back forward,

"Yes… very bad headache…" Akito grimaced and grinded his teeth together; each word he spoke make his headache grow worse.

"Well…what was the bad news you called me here for?" Kureno asked nonchalantly again.

"You shouldn't talk to your king like that, Kureno."

"What king? You? Ha. Don't make me laugh Akito."

Akito turned to face Kureno, giving him the death stare.

He then replied, "I'm not in the mood Kureno… I've gotten very bad news from that idiot Yuki. I feel betrayed by him. He was supposed to be my most loyal family member and knight… well besides you of course. And then after dealing with Yuki, I had to talk to that little bitch again today… which you already know. And as much as it sickened me to have to speak to her…atleast now she knows that she cannot tell Kyo, or anyone for that matter."

"One issue we won't need to worry about." Kureno added.

"Exactly. And next time Kureno, we won't have to worry about her telling Kyo what happened. _She won't exist any longer. __**There'll be no way for her to tell him**__._" Akito then gracefully smiled. Kureno smiled as well,

"As long as you let me take care of it Akito, I still owe her for what she did last time."

"Of course Kureno, and I will watch the girl suffer."

"What did Yuki tell you that upset you so?" Kureno suddenly asked.

This stopped Akito's thoughts of crushing Tohru, "Well…"

* * *

_It was about noontime when Manabe came in telling Akito that Yuki had returned from his assignment. Akito was very pleased to hear this; he had Manabe send Yuki in to have tea while discussing the issue._

_Yuki walked into Akito's Chambers. His expression was dull as he walked up to Akito, bowed, and then sat down to join him for tea._

_"Hello Yuki, I'm expecting your journey was successful?" Akito asked calmly as he sipped some tea. _

_Yuki also sipped some tea and replied, "Well…not exactly." _

_Akito's eyes, which were closed as he sipped his tea, now opened wide. He placed the cup down on the tray near him._

_"Yuki, what does this mean? Explain yourself." Akito's hands were now both resting on his golden staff and __**shaking.**_

_Yuki was still sipping his tea calmly and replied, "You wanted me to 'teach them a lesson' but it didn't work. Those dragons were tortured and battered as much as you could have hoped by my men, but the dragons still said they were still going to attack the castle. Unless…" Yuki then stopped drinking and placed the cup on the tray, he then rested his folded hands in his lap._

"_**Unless what Yuki?**__" Akito's patience was thinning._

_Silence…_

"_**UNLESS WHAT YUKI?**__" Akito's voice was now growing louder._

_Yuki rolled his eyes, _

_"They want to speak with you. Speak with you and Kureno only. They know how close you two are. The dragon leader wants to speak privately with the two of you. Bring men if you choose, but they cannot be around you when you speak with the dragon leader." _

_Yuki finished and grabbed his tea to sip again._

_Akito wasn't as calm as Yuki was though._

_His eyes widened; Yuki saw the __**fear**__ in his eyes._

"_Yuki…tell me this shit is a joke."_

"_It is not a joke."_

"_Yuki…when the dragon offered this proposition…"_

"_I did the honor of accepting it for you…"_

_For the next few minutes, it was very silent. The only sound heard was Yuki sipping his tea. Finally, Akito thrashed!_

"_**Why would you do such an idiotic thing? What if they kill me? You expect me to go there and 'chat' with a dragon! DRAGONS ARE OUR WORST ENEMIES YUKI!**__" Akito shouted and slammed his fist on the tray._

"_If you do not do it, your kingdom will be ruined. Their army is huge; my army could not beat them all, I know what they're capable of."_

"_**I thought you beat them all?**__"_

"_I lied to make you happy. What does it matter now though? You have no choice. If you do not go… not only will you seem chicken to your whole kingdom and the dragons, but they will attack the kingdom and you're the first one they're going after…__**Lord Akito.**__" _

_Akito picked up his teacup and threw it at Yuki who dodged it. _

"_**You fool! Do you know what you've done?**__" _

"_It's best for the kingdom" _

"_**Screw the kingdom, Yuki! It's about the kingdom's royalty…their king…me!**__" _

_Yuki didn't say anything else. He just stood there. Akito was more than angry but he sat back down in his chair anyway. Yuki watched as Akito's face grew from angry to calm…_

"_I feel betrayed Yuki…" Akito said, while trying to calm himself down so that he could deal with Tohru next._

"_Deal with it Akito." Yuki responded._

"_GET OUT OF MY ROOM IMMEDIATLEY! YOU'RE A COMPLETE FOOL! __**GET OUT!**__"_

_Yuki walked out of the room, pissed off._

* * *

Kureno's face was filled with shock and terror upon hearing this story. Akito's hand was still holding his forehead. Kureno spoke up in a frightened voice, "So we have to go talk with them?" Akito sighed and nodded, Kureno gulped.

"Now that I've told you this news, I'm going to lie down and try to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so I suggest you get rest too." Akito then stood up and went to bed.

Kureno still sat there, "I have to talk with the head dragon?"

He then gulped one more time, stood up, and left Akito's chamber.

**DOOONNNEE!**

**Wow, already 15 chapters done…**

**I hope this chapter was good, it was pretty long too.**

**YAY YUKI!**

**I think…**

**I think what Yuki did was a good thing, making Akito have to deal with the dragons.**

**MUH HA HA!**

**I've been obsessing over RE4 lately…I started playing it Saturday because I have the game and my friend was here.**

**I'm terrified of those games…she convinced me to play.**

**So I did.**

**I rock at it.**

**But it still scares me.**

**Regenerators equal scary.**

**OMG. ANYWAYS.**

**I'm about to beat it…I just have to beat Saddler…**

**BUT SERIOUSLY,**

**Next Chapter…I hope it will make you be like, OMG!**

**Wait, I hope this chapter made you think that too but anyways…**

**Until chapter 16!**

**Sarah.**


	16. Time To Be A Man

**Hola, Chapter 16 of **_When the Knight met his Squire._

**Quick Question: Did anyone notice that last chapter had some of the lyrics to "Make Damn Sure" By Taking Back Sunday in it?**

**Well besides me I mean.**

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: If someone told you that I owned Fruits Basket…then somebody lied.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Kyo awoke with delicious smells filling his nose. He sat up in his bed to see Tohru placing a plate of food on the table. "Good morning Kyo! Oh, well I guess I should be saying, good afternoon."

Kyo scratched his head and slowly got out of bed.

"Afternoon?" He asked, still half asleep.

Tohru smiled and placed a cup of milk on the table, "Yes, afternoon. I didn't wake you this morning because a guard came by saying that breakfast, lunch, and dinner would not be with family today. Since you didn't need to be woken up, I just was going to let you sleep until…well lunchtime at latest. Which is right now… go figure!" She said while tapping the chair towards Kyo, wanting him to sit down and eat. Kyo came over and sat down while Tohru was standing over him and smiling.

"Thanks Tohru…wait did you eat yet?" Kyo asked.

"Oh yes, I already ate." Tohru answered while standing there, as if she had something else she wanted to say. Kyo could tell she wanted to say something, "Tohru is something wrong?"

The girl fiddled with her fingers and finally asked, "Well um, Kyo, I was wondering…well, would it be alright if I speak with Momiji please? I won't be long…" Her voice grew quieter and quieter with each word.

For some reason she honestly thought Kyo would say no…hah.

"Umm…why wouldn't you be able to? I don't care…just please Tohru…don't bring him back here…that's the only thing I ask…" Kyo said.

Tohru was smiling brightly, "Oh thank you so much Kyo! I'll be back soon! I promise!" She then quickly kissed Kyo on the cheek and went out of the door. Kyo sat there eating by himself, 'No family meals today huh? What's Akito up to?'

* * *

Akito was sitting at his throne, Kureno at his side, waiting for Manabe to return. He had a scowl on his face, of course. Kureno was sitting there nonchalantly (as usual) and an awkward silence filled the room. Neither wanted to speak; it made things more upsetting. Akito having to do this was ridiculous, and it angered him. Yuki, who Akito was always planning to make King after him, had told dragons the king would meet with them! Akito and Kureno were freaking out about the whole situation.

What babies…

Manabe opened the door to Akito's room and seen the King and his advisor in a daze. Manabe's happy face suddenly turned serious. (For once)

"Lord Akito"

Akito and Kureno came out of their dazes and slowly turned their heads toward Manabe.

"Lord Akito, your horses are ready. Everything is ready. So…now it's just up to _you_" Manabe looked down to avoid any harsh faces from Akito. He heard Akito sigh.

"Very well, let's go Kureno."

* * *

Momiji heard a light knock on the door and immediately knew who it was.

"Tohru!" Momiji shouted as he opened the door to find none other than Tohru standing there. He watched her face turn from a happy face to a worried face.

* * *

Tohru waited for Momiji to open the door to his room. As the door swung open and an excited Momiji appeared, Tohru seen band aids and bruises on Momiji just as she had. What had happened to him? She suddenly felt terrible; it was all her fault…

"Tohru! How are you feeling!" Momiji asked happily.

Tohru felt like she was about to cry. "Momiji I'm fine but what happened to you? Are you okay?"

Momiji pulled Tohru in his room and closed the door tightly. The two sat down and Tohru quickly asked, "Did Akito do this to you Momiji?"

Momiji shook his head slowly. He softly spoke up, "Kureno did it…"

Tohru gasped, "Why?"

Why did Kureno go after Momiji? He was so little and fragile, why hurt him?

"He went after Rin too…" Momiji added.

Tohru's mouth opened wide in surprise but she didn't comment; she just sat and listened to everything Momiji had to say. He told her how Kureno came early in the morning after they broke her out. How Kureno hurt Momiji and Rin because he didn't have Tohru to pick on. Momiji also told Tohru how Haru came and stopped Kureno.

In the end, Momiji had to comfort Tohru, who was crying hysterically in his lap.

Surprising?

Not really.

"Oh Momiji! I'm so sorry! You and Isuzu got hurt because of me! I'm so sorry!" Tohru was practically shouting to Momiji; she felt so bad for all the events that happened. Momiji hated Tohru apologizing for such a stupid thing, and for once in his life, Momiji was about to stop acting like a child…and start acting like a man.

"**Tohru**" Momiji's tone was serious as he slowly lifted her body off of him. Tohru stopped crying and looked up at him. Momiji continued speaking after she calmed down. "Do **not** apologize for us helping you…for rescuing you. What had happened to Rin and I…made me realize something Tohru."

When Momiji seen Tohru the night they rescued her…it changed him. And now, she looked so distressed; her hair flying around and her face red from crying with guilt…but past that, Momiji seen the beauty, innocence, and _love_ that this girl had. Momiji loved the girl; he had to tell her the truth. No more acting like a child… He needed to be the man she needed him to be.

"…When we broke you out…we knew what the risks were Tohru. And why did we do it? Tohru… people who care for others help them out! You would have done the same thing, I know you would have!"

She needed to know that she was worth the pain.

"When I got beat up…I cried like I always have done when getting hurt…but Tohru, I know now that it was the last time I would cry. I am going to be a man now Tohru, for me…and for you." Momiji said. He watched her facial expression change from confused to surprised…all in the matter of minutes.

Momiji continued before Tohru could say anything, not that she was going to.

"Tohru, I'm going to become a knight! I'm not going to let anyone push me around anymore!"

This of course made Tohru's eyes bug out. Her best friend, little Momiji, was now a man? Was going to become a knight? Though the boy was in fact older than her, he just seemed like the kind of person who would always act like a child no matter what. She didn't understand why he wanted to suddenly become a knight…

"Momiji…everyone gets pushed around a little but…why become a knight? Oh! I mean, well…I don't mean it in a bad way.I'm happy for you but…it's so dangerous. I mean I already worry for Kyo and- "

Tohru was cut off.

"That's why Tohru. Kyo…I mean, you like him and…he wasn't even there for you Tohru! I know he was busy but…if I train like he did I can protect you always! I would never leave the castle; I would never leave you alone!"

Tohru didn't respond. She just looked down, in thought.

"Did you tell him yet Tohru?" Momiji asked, referring to Kyo.

"No Momiji…I didn't…"

Of course Momiji didn't want to hear this. He knew that if Kyo found out what happened…he would teach Kureno a lesson…so why didn't Tohru just tell him? More importantly, did Kyo even notice what happened with Tohru? "Why didn't you tell him Tohru?"

"Akito doesn't want me to. Plus…I mean, why upset Kyo, you know?"

She was just too nice.

That's why Tohru couldn't just tell Kyo what happened…she would feel bad for Kureno…and Akito.

Two bastards.

"You know what Kureno would have done to you?"

"Yes…"

He had to ask her, and even when Tohru knew Kureno could have really messed her up…she still wouldn't tell Kyo. Momiji wouldn't tell Kyo either, it was going to be Tohru who would tell him when she was ready to.

**This chapter took so long to type! **

**I've been so preoccupied that it scared me cuz I don't have a life!**

**I WENT TO THE CIVIC TOUR WEDNESDAY THE 30TH**

**THE ACADEMY IS…**

**FALL OUT BOY**

**PLUS 44**

**COBRA STARSHIP**

…**and for some reason….Paul Wall (starts throwing up in disgust) were there…**

**It was awesome.**

**Well anyways,**

**Momiji is jealous…and a man now I guess.**

**He loves Tohru…that sucks…**

**Oh, is Tohru hiding something?**

**What happened with Akito and Kureno?**

**WHO KNOWS!**

**Eh…**

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**I hope you guys liked it…cuz I didn't think it was too exciting…idk…**

**Until chapter 17,**

**Sarah.**


	17. Did He Just Call Him A Girl!

**Hello again. **

**Back again with chapter 17 of **_When the Knight met his Squire_

**Chapter 16 wasn't the greatest chapter but I hope this chapter will make up for the last one.**

**Disclaimer:**** I equals owns When the Knight met his Squire. Natsuya Takaya equals owns Fruits Basket and its characters. I equals don't owns Fruits Basket or the characters…but I equals borrowing them. **

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Tohru walked back to her room after finishing an uncomfortable conversation with Momiji. He seemed so upset, and it sucked to know that he and Rin got hurt because of her. Tohru felt so bad about everything.

As she was walking down the hall toward her room, Yuki was walking past her with a girl who was holding hands with him. As Yuki and the girl seen Tohru walking by them they quickly let go of each other. Yuki walked up to Tohru, the girl slowly following behind. Yuki had his princely smile as he greeted her.

"Hello Miss Honda. How are you today?" He asked sweetly.

Tohru smiled on the outside, but wanted to frown. How was she today? She was upset today, that's what was up with her…but she wasn't going to say that to him.

"Hello Sir Yuki! I'm doing fine, and how are you?"

"I'm fine. Well…I should get going; I must tend to things while Akito is gone. I'm in charge when he's away…" Yuki sighed.

"Lord Akito isn't here, Sir Yuki?"

Yuki smiled a little while the other girl did a fake cough, Yuki replied,

"Yes. Akito and Kureno had to go see the leader of the dragons. They'll be back tomorrow evening." Yuki started to walk away with the girl. "Goodbye Miss Honda"

* * *

Yuki and _Machi _started to walk away she stopped and asked, "Who was that girl?"

Yuki sighed and took the girl's hands into his own, "Don't worry" he started to say, "You are the only girl I could ever love"

The two smiled as they walked to their destination, hand in hand.

* * *

'Akito is seeing the dragons? I wonder what will happen, I mean…they are our worst enemies aren't they?' Tohru thought to herself as she kept on walking to her room. She continued talking to herself…'Yuki seemed to…laugh a little when he told me about Akito. Or was that just my imagination?'

As Tohru walked into her room, she greeted Kyo who was out on the balcony practicing his sword techniques.

"Yuki says that Akito and Kureno are seeing the head of the dragons."

"What?"

"That's what Yuki told me when I bumped into him in the hall… I wonder why they are meeting with the head dragon…" Tohru said puzzled.

She walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the beautiful Sohma Garden. 'That's where Kyo and I almost kissed for the first time. I still can't believe he loves me…' She started to think about how romantic and fun the night of Kyo's party was.

Even if she got beatings the rest of her life because of it…Tohru thoughtbeing with Kyo was totally worth it.

Tohru suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and turn her around by the waist. Kyo was holding her…and she liked the way he did. (Oh Baby.)

"You okay?"

Tohru looked up at the boy and smiled. She thought she could stare at his maroon eyes _forever._ She suddenly realized that Kyo asked if she was all right, "Oh! Sorry, um. Yes…" Tohru's ditzy voice grew more serious. She wrapped her hands around his neck, being ever so bold. "Never better. In fact… I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

What was happening to Kyo's innocent little Tohru? 'Shit…if she wants to go bad or whatever then that's fine wi-' Kyo was interrupted mid thought when his face was suddenly pulled down to the girl's face, her lips pressed against his.

The more aggressive Tohru was, the better it was for Kyo. This was Kyo's time to take advantage of the moment, and so he deepened the kiss. Tohru and Kyo's bodies pressed against one another…things were getting pretty hot. Nothing was going to ruin this moment…especially since he felt as if he hadn't kissed Tohru in decades…especially **like this.** This was definitely new …

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

'No! Not the door!' Kyo thought as he heard the knocks. He had the feeling his fondling fun was going to end in a second.

And of course, he was right.

Tohru just had to go answer the friggen door. It was like…her weakness or something. A knock on the door, and whose there to answer it? Tohru! The super powerful door answerer!

Kyo stopped thinking about the girl's "super power" and watched her run over to the door to answer it but not before quickly turning around and apologizing.

Well now he certainly had to go find out who just ruined his moment with Tohru. Kyo started walking to the door. He heard Tohru's voice suddenly fill with excitement as she greeted the person at the door. Apparently not a guard…

* * *

"Manabe! Hello! What are you doing here? Oh excuse my rudeness, come in!"

'Who's Manabe?' Kyo thought as he watched a boy…maybe his age, walk in. He looked like a goof. Oh and this boy was doing the cheesiest smile imaginable; Tohru knew this loser?

"Hey Tohru. I came to see Sir Kyo- Kyo."

Tohru smiled and turned to Kyo and spoke. "Oh, Kyo you came in from outside!" She quickly turned to Manabe and continued talking, "That's Kyo right there."

Manabe nodded and walked up to Kyo and put his hand out toward Kyo.

"Hello Sir Kyo-Kyo." Manabe started shaking his hand so that Kyo could shake hands with him.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

Tohru quickly frowned while Manabe continued smiling, his hand still out toward Kyo.

"Oh, you don't like the name Kyo-Kyo? Oh…well…sorry. I'm Kakeru Manabe. Now will you please shake my hand?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To greet me."

Was there an argument a brewing?

"That's not how you greet someone."

"Eh. I'm tired of the old way. I like shaking hands, it's more…manly. Better than bowing."

After Manabe said this, Kyo shook his hand. Not that he wanted to, but more of, he needed to show he was manly.

Kyo grew more annoyed.

"Ok, now tell me why the hell you're here." He demanded.

Now, Kyo was a pretty intimidating person yet Manabe was still smiling and acting goofy. Before Kyo could lose his temper or anything like that, Tohru butted in.

"Um…why are you here Manabe? I mean, not that I don't want you here or anything it's just that…well…you know what I mean right?" She became confused at her own words…

Manabe's eyes widened and he suddenly busted out laughing. His eyes were shut tight, laughing.

'This guy is friggen nuts!' Kyo thought, watching the guy laughing.

Manabe suddenly stopped laughing and made a serious face. He pointed to Kyo while Tohru stood and watched; Manabe's face was really serious, his eyes were fierce and…he started to sing a song…

"_Let's get down to business.  
To defeat the Huns"_

He started singing until Kyo interrupted.

"What the hell are you saying? Who are the Huns?"

"_Did they send me daughters?_

_When I asked for sons!"_

"What the hell? Did you just call me a girl?"

"_You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met.  
But you can bet  
Before we're through…  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of __**yoouuuuuuu**__!"_

At this point Kyo pushed Manabe to the floor, his sword pointing at him. "Now you're pushing it." Kyo said, referring to Manabe's song about making a man out of Kyo.

What was that about anyways?

"Manabe! You're a really talented singer! And those songs! They're so different!" Tohru said with determination in her eyes while Kyo sweat dropped. She sure wasn't making things easy right now.

Manabe stood up, dusted off his pants, and cleared his throat.

"Um. Sorry. Say, don't you think the ham is **disgusting?** I mean, I had some for dinner last evening, and I yelled at the chef. In my opinion, ham shouldn't look like soup and taste like urine. But hey, that's just me. I wonder if the stars-"

Kyo honestly thought the guy was crazy. How anyone could take him seriously was just…absurd.

Tohru must've thought the same thing because she couldn't stand back and watch Manabe spout randomness anymore!

"Manabe…please. If you don't mind, could you tell us…what you came here for?"

He surprisingly stopped talking and nodded.

"Yun Yun's job must be replaced while he replaces Akito's job. I was told to give it to you, and you must go do those duties." And with that said…Manabe walked out of the room.

There was five minutes of silence.

"That was weird…and who's Yun Yun?"

"Oh! Yeah… Manabe calls Sir Yuki…Yun Yun for some reason… but that's not important! Kyo! You get to do some exciting things now because Akito left! Isn't that wonderful?" Tohru hugged him; she was so happy for him.

"Yeah Tohru, it's great. But why did that damn Yuki choose me?"

Whatever the reason was, it didn't really matter in the end. The only problem with Kyo going around the villages and courtyards and such was that he had to leave Tohru. He knew that whatever happened to her last time was not going to happen to her again. Who could Kyo trust enough to watch over Tohru though?

* * *

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" Haru asked, answering Rin's door.

Kyo sighed, and started to explain his situation. He had to do knight shit and he didn't want to leave Tohru by herself. Haru smirked after Kyo explained himself.

"I'm sure Rin won't care, between you and me… I think she wants Tohru to be her friend... Anyways, yeah Kyo, we'll let her stay with us for today _but…_"

The infamous "but", Kyo sighed knowing there was going to be a catch.

"You must be my slave for a week. Kiss my ass and do whatever the hell I say!"

That wasn't going to happen. Haru knew this; he only said it so that Kyo would fight with him.

* * *

Kyo had to do jobs around villages and such; it was a great experience for him. He had never done things like helping people, and now finally he would be able to! This was why he wanted to become a knight in the first place and now…common people were going to start being familiar with him. Not that damn Yuki …

It was a long day filled with stopping thieves, serving justice, all that good stuff. By the end of the day, Kyo came back to Rin's room to find Tohru, Haru, Momiji, and Rin all talking about something. Kyo didn't really care though, he was tired, bored, and just plain ready for bed

All that really mattered was that Tohru was okay anyways.

The two went to bed that night practically sharing the same thoughts.

'_I wonder what happened with Akito, Kureno, and the dragons…_'

**Oh YEA!**

**Done with Chapter 17.**

**: Starts doing my spazz dance where i poke the air and kick my legs around :**

**OH, and today…I'm officially done with school.**

**Except I have finals…for like…3 days.**

**Oh, the song Manabe sang…was "I'll Make a Man out of You." From Mulan…which I also do not own. (Obviously)**

**I was watching a Fruits Basket AMV that showed Tohru singing it to Kyo. It was titled "Tohru will make a man out of Kyo" or something like that. I love it.**

**So I had Manabe sing it…idk.**

**He's got good taste of music…**

**Hah.**

**Well, I'm starting to like…really build up crap.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, I know that my last chapter wasn't.**

**I just hope you guys don't start losing interest and stuff…cuz I've got some crazy stuff planned ahead!**

**Well, until chapter 18.**

**Sarah.**


	18. Just When Things Were Good

**Hello Wonderful Readers!**

**Chapter 18 of: **_When the Knight met his Squire._

**I'm glad the last chapter was much more successful than the previous.**

**It was apparently really funny.**

**Cuz most of the reviews I got said**

"**lmao"**

**Or something of that sort.**

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: Basket Fruits Own Don't I.**

**If you can understand that I'll give you 1 million space bucks!**

**Barf: ONE MILLION SPACE BUCKS?**

**If you can understand that whole thing about the one million space bucks…you will have made my day.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

It had been **3**, yes **3 months** since Akito and Kureno had returned from the meeting with the leader of the dragons. Unfortunately, it was never spoken of. What did this mean exactly? Well here's an example:

"_Hey Bob."_

"_Hey Jim."_

"_Did you hear about Akito going to see the head dragon guy?"_

"…_no…"_

"_oh, well he went and saw the lead dragon dude…I wonder what happened. He hasn't talked about it…"_

"_What does dude mean?"_

"_I don't know…that guy Manabe made it up…"_

_Suddenly out of nowhere a guard came and stabbed Jim with a sword. He died._

"_Hey, why did you kill Jim?"_

"_Don't bring up the King's affairs or this will happen to you too!"_

Note: That was just an example, our beloved Jim is not dead.

Akito had certainly been acting _differently _since his visit_._ You would rarely see him, but when you did he was always smiling. Always happy. Even when he had bad headaches he would just calmly walk away saying things such as, "I'm sorry to leave but I must rest."

For the first month it creeped everyone out but by the third month they were used to this new Akito. Whatever he and the dragons discussed must've been something beneficial for Akito and his people because he was always in such a good mood now.

Everyone knew that Akito changed, especially when he started to improve things in the castle. New maids started working so that the old maids could have more time off, fewer executions, and Akito was much more open to people trying to become knights. In fact, he was a little too open with it; he would hire people who had no idea what the hell they were doing with a sword.

As for Kyo, well, he wasn't going to complain about this new Akito. Why? Well Akito was giving Kyo tons of things to do!

No kidding.

Family meals were different now too. Akito would sit back and say nothing; everyone else would do the talking.

He would just sit there and smile.

Akito surprisingly was allowing Momiji to become a knight as well. Kyo was one of the knights teaching the kid. Momiji would come over to Kyo's room and Tohru would watch the two boys practice.

The main thing that made everyone happy was that they didn't need to worry about another war with those dangerous dragons.

Life just seemed to be getting better and better.

* * *

It was a normal day for Tohru and Kyo. She got up and took care of stuff while Kyo got ready to go to town and serve justice! (Like a superhero!)

"Alright Tohru, I guess I should be going. Oh yeah, tonight…I had plans for us…alone. As in, no inviting anyone else since you like to do that a lot. If that's alright with you I mean… to go with me that is..." Kyo started to blush as he walked up to the door where Tohru was standing. Tohru did her big goofy smile, and nodded.

"Of course Kyo. Why wouldn't I?"

Kyo stood there for a minute to think of a reason, "Well I guess because you might not-"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Tohru pulled his face down to hers. She had become…different these past few months. She wasn't as shy when it came to hanging around Kyo. He never understood how she suddenly changed, but hell, it didn't bother him.

"Oh, you might want to dress up as well. You don't have to but… ya know." Kyo added.

After saying goodbye, Kyo left and Tohru quickly went to get dressed. She wanted to get out of her room as quickly as possible because it was a rule Kyo had made with her. She needed to go hang out with Rin or someone while he was gone.

This was obviously because Kyo didn't want Tohru to be alone. Tohru couldn't blame him for his protectiveness, in fact, she was very happy he was that way about things.

* * *

Tohru walked out to the courtyard to sit at a bench she regularly sat at. She did this every day while waiting for one of her best friends to finish his work. He usually came at noon-ish. He happened to come early today, joining Tohru almost immediately after she sat down; she was surprised at the timing.

"Manabe! You're here already?" Tohru asked. She stood up and walked over to the boy.

Yes, Manabe was one of Tohru's best friends. She could never talk with Uo and Hana because they always had to work, Momiji was different now and always wanted to practice sword fighting, and Kyo obviously had to do his duties.

And somehow, Manabe was always there to hang out with Tohru.

She was probably the only person who could ever tolerate him. (Not true!)

Manabe scratched the back of his head and replied. "Yeah, Akito let all of us out early today. I have no idea why. All he said was that he wanted to go rest and that we should all go enjoy this day to the fullest. Then he just walked off."

Manabe sighed and for once had a frown on his face. "It makes me a little nervous. I suspect he is up to something really bad…I know that's weird to say but…"

Manabe seemed frustrated.

"Manabe, do you dislike Akito?"

This question caught him off guard a little. Did he dislike Akito? Who doesn't dislike Akito? That was the real question.

As Tohru and Manabe were walking around the courtyard, he decided today would be the day that he would tell her everything.

"Honestly, I have very mixed feelings about Akito…Let's just put it this way… Machi, my little sister, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Akito. My mother died giving birth to her, my father was executed for threatening Akito, and then…there was just Machi and I. For some reason Akito really pitied us…so instead of just killing us then and there, he made us work for him…as servants.

I grew up to be the man I am today. I came up to Akito saying I wanted to train to become a knight, I am after all 19, which is about the time right? He laughed at me and again pitied me. He let me become an assistant. And Machi…she was tired of being a servant as well, she used to tell me all the time. But Tohru, what she did to become a squire…got me so angry. If I had known then…"

They both stood there for a minute, Tohru watched Manabe stare at the ground. Once he finally looked back up to her, he continued.

"I'll put it this way. She had to go and see Kureno. You know who I'm talking about right? Akito's little bitch boy. Akito required her to, 'Do as Kureno pleases, or stay a servant. Doing this will prove your loyalty to me'. Well, she proved it alright… I never knew until she told me a few months after the incident. It was the first and last time she would speak of it. When I think about it now, I'm not surprised that Akito would put someone up to that just for his own amusement.

I'm happy for Machi now, because no matter how much her or Yuki deny it, they are together. In all honesty I don't think they would have met and gotten together if she hadn't done what she did…so I guess everything happens for a reason, right? My sister is happy, so I'm happy. You know, she even told me not to quit being Akito's assistant after what happened. She told me to stay and enjoy it; to always joke around, be myself, and never let what happened to her get to me. Especially since she says it was her choice, or so she claims.

Manabe looked back to see Tohru had stopped walking with him. She was just standing in place, holding her hands tightly and looking down on the ground. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Are you okay?" He wiped the tears off her eyes with his finger and waited for her reply.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's over with now. Here, let's go find someone to bug or something!" Manabe said, and smiled to Tohru. She slowly formed a smile and nodded. The two walked in the castle in search for Yuki.

* * *

Tohru and Manabe were hanging out with Yuki and Machi, who had the time to chat for once. All in all, it was a fun day for Tohru… besides learning about Manabe's family tragedies of course. Tohru looked at Machi and she couldn't believe that this quiet girl who seemed so shy could be as brave and strong as she actually was.

Tohru was having so much fun with everyone but she was even more excited for later. She knew that she and Kyo were going to have a special night tonight.

When the sun began to set, Tohru stood up from the table she was at with Yuki, Machi, and Manabe.

"Excuse me everyone. I'm sorry but I must go now. Kyo will be here in any minute. Goodbye everyone!" Tohru said. She smiled and quickly ran off before anyone could say anything. She knew it was a little rude, but she couldn't help it! She was so excited!

* * *

Manabe sighed, placing his hand on his forehead and resting his elbow on the table.

"That guy Kyo is your cousin right Yun Yun?" He asked seriously.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately? Does that mean he's a bad guy?"

"No, he's just an idiot. Kyo and I never really have gotten along. Well, until he and Tohru met. "

Machi stared silently as the two men continued talking; she watched her brother's facial expression. It was definitely different from his usual expressions.

"She sure ran off to him quickly, didn't she? She always does. When the sun goes down she runs off to see him." Manabe stated.

Yuki sighed in a bored manner. "Two love fools if you ask me."

Manabe chuckled a little after Yuki said this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru was running up to her room so she could get ready. She wanted to dress as best as she could, though she didn't have a big wardrobe to choose from. Everything she owned Kyo had seen on her…except one thing. She was told by her mother to wear it for a special moment in her life, and Tohru had the feeling this would be that special moment.

Kyo having her dress up must mean it's a special night, right?

She decided to wear her most precious item tonight for him. Her mother's dresses, one she had worn when she was with Tohru's father when they were both young. It was a white silk gown that had sleeves going off the shoulders. It was so simple, yet so beautiful and elegant. It fit her in all the right places too, showing curves where they should be and complimenting her cream colored skin.

Her hair had two white lacy ribbons and she even had white shoes to go with the whole outfit! Everything worked out perfectly; she just hoped Kyo would like how she looked.

* * *

Kyo walked up to his room wondering why Tohru hadn't met him once he entered the castle. It wasn't that he was mad about it…it's just that he was really looking forward to it. He was a little curious what she was up to. Kyo opened the door to his room, he couldn't help but smile. There was no word to describe how this girl looked, just staring at him and smiling.

"Welcome home Kyo."

Usually Kyo would say thanks but right now he couldn't speak.

Words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

She walked up to him and placed her hands in his. "Are you alright?"

All Kyo could do was nod, Tohru smiled. She let go of his hands and stepped back, "Is this appropriate for tonight Kyo?"

Kyo was still smiling, and now his words could finally come out.

"Yeah. Tohru…you look absolutely beautiful…gorgeous…fantastic. So many different things right now could help describe you but…we don't have the time and I have to get ready too."

It was just what Tohru wanted to hear. Especially since she was worried Kyo wouldn't like how she looked. She giggled at the way Kyo complimented her. When he came back, he was dressed in all black and of course he looked hot, making Tohru blush.

"Are you ready Tohru?"

She smiled, nodded, and stood up as Kyo took her hand in his. They walked to the Sohma Gardens and walked up to the patio that was in the middle of the whole garden. There was a little table with two chairs and two plates of food set up. Tohru had tears in her eyes because she was so happy. Everything was just so romantic; she was the happiest and luckiest girl in the world.

After eating and talking, the two "love fools" as Yuki would say, were lying in the grass staring up at the sky. Hand in hand and talking.

"Thank you so much for all of this Kyo! I've had such a wonderful time. "

She turned her head to the right and stared at Kyo. He sat up and pulled Tohru up. She had a confused look on her face.

"It's nothing; don't make a big deal out of it…" He pulled a little red velvet bag out of his pocket and continued speaking, "I wanted to give you something. It's not that big of a deal but I hope you like it."

Kyo handed the bag to Tohru.

She just stared down at the bag for a minute.

"Well? Are you gonna open it?"

She nodded and slowly pulled the string holding the bag together. She pulled out the little hard object and gasped. It was a diamond ring and it certainly was a big deal whether Kyo believed it or not.

It was HUGE!

It was a kind of ring the king would wear! The girl covered her mouth with her left hand as Kyo took the ring out of her right hand and slipped it on her ring finger.

"I hope that gasp means you like it…" Kyo said jokingly. He knew she loved it but he just wanted to mess with her.

Which it worked…

"N-no K-Kyo I L-love it! S-so much! T-Thank you!"

Wow she stutters a lot.

Kyo laughed as Tohru put her arms out to hug him.

"I love you Kyo. And thank you so much, this whole night means so much to me." Tohru said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Me too Tohru, me too."

And there it was again. One of those perfect moments for this story to end, they kiss, they get married, and everything is happy…

Yeah right. Too easy.

They were about to kiss when they heard screams coming from the castle. Both stood up quickly and looked up to the sky where they saw blazing fire filling the sky with smoke and eternal darkness.

"What is it?" Tohru asked frightened.

Kyo knew this was going to be trouble.

"I don't know… but let's get in the castle!" He quickly took the girl's hand.

The two ran into the castle walls.

**Omg, my longest chapter yet!**

**Ooooh. This is where hopefully, it will really make you guys be like "OMG!"**

**I don't know if it will necessarily be funny from this point on …but I'll try to add little bits of humor here and there.**

**Reviews would be awesome.**

**And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. And definitely thanks to everyone who is reading the story! **

**Until chapter 19,**

**Sarah.**


	19. It Has Only Just Begun

**Hello. **

**This has taken me a while to update because my hardrive fried and we got it fixed and EVERYTHING got deleted. So...my whole chapter was erased. It sucked.**

**Well Now that I got that out.**

**Welcome to Chapter 19 of the wonderful fanfic known as **_When the Knight met his Squire._

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Well anyways,**

**Disclaimer:**** This guy walks up to me and says, "You created Fruits Basket didn't you?"**

**And I was like "No, you fool! I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does, what are you thinking?" Then I smacked him. **

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Kyo soon realized after running into the castle that it was a mistake. A **big** mistake. Tohru and Kyo looked around the dining hall they had just ran in to. It was pure **chaos. **People were running around and screaming.

"It's coming!"

"Run!"

"Get out of my way!"

"...hey you! I like those shoes, oh wait, IT'S COMING!"

"HEY THANKS! Wait... RUN!"

Kyo didn't know what was going on but obviously it was bad. He pulled out his trusty sword and this drew people's attention to him. Another bad mistake.

"Hey it's Sir Kyo! He can help us! He's got to!" Generic man shouted.

Crowds of people started flocking toward Kyo out of nowhere! People must've heard the man shout his comment from other rooms and ran toward the shout.

Before Kyo could even turn toward Tohru she was gone. People were surrounding Kyo shouting in his ear, "Help us!". Kyo was trying to ignore the shouts and push the people out of the way. It didn't work though.

'There she is!' Kyo thought as he saw two people running toward a door leading to a hallway. One of them was definitely Tohru since he could see the dress and the brown hair. But who was the guy? He looked familiar but Kyo just couldn't put his finger on it.

Kyo watched as Tohru stopped the kid from running and turned toward him. She looked scared and worrie, and she obviously didn't want to leave Kyo in this situation. Kyo just wanted Tohru to be safe and if this kid was trying to help her then she needed to go with him.

* * *

Tohru didn't know what exactly happened and how she ended up on the floor but she was currently sitting on her butt. Last time she had checked she was standing next to Kyo watching people run around screaming and now she watched as tons of people started running toward her like a stampede.

They were shouting for Kyo and didn't even care that Tohru was sitting on the ground. Suddenly Tohru was pulled up off of the ground from someone.

"Are you okay Tohru?"

Tohru looked up and sighed in relief. She was saved from being trampled by Manabe!

"Manabe, thank you so much! How are- "Tohru was cut off.

"We don't have time to stand here and chat. We have to get out of here!"

Manabe took Tohru's hand and started running toward the door across the room. It lead to the hallway that lead to the exit of the castle. Tohru really didn't think at first, she just allowed her legs to run. She heard more shouts of "Sir Kyo help!" and she realized she couldn't just go and leave Kyo.

She stopped running.

"What are you doing Tohru? We gotta get out of here before..." Manabe stopped. He watched Tohru stare across the room.

Tohru was staring at Kyo and he was staring back at her.

They both had a sorrowful look on their face. Manabe watched Kyo mouth the word "Go" and Tohru nodded. This was Manabe's chance to get them out of there so he quickly took the girl's hand again and ran toward the door.

If Tohru and Manabe had waited any longer they would've been stuck in the room with **it.** Tohru looked back one last time and watched as something came through the wall at the other end of the room. Her mouth dropped and her eyes bugged. This was after all, the first time she had ever seen a real life dragon.

* * *

Kyo mouthed the word "Go" and watched Tohru slowly nod from across the room. The boy that was with her took her hand and again ran toward the door leading to a hallway. Kyo turned back to the people in front of him, trying to get complete, coherent sentences from the terrified people around him.

"Now tell me what the hell is coming?"

He couldn't understand anyone. They were all talking at the speed of 100 miles a minute and saying words that he didn't believe were even real. Once Kyo saw something come crashing through the wall to the left of him he didn't need explanations of what was going on.

A dragon was in the castle and was now currently in the same room as him.

People were either: standing behind Kyo, running anywhere that was away from the dragon, or running outside of the castle. The big, green scaled, blue haired, red eyed dragon was staring directly at Kyo.

It headed toward Kyo sucking in air and getting ready to blow fire; Kyo yelled "Watch out!" to anyone in general and then looked around for something to help this battle. On the other side of the room the wall contained weapons such as axes and swords that were from previous battles. Kyo had to find something to distract the dragon so he could get over there. He looked around for anything but there was nothing. Only some broken tables, chairs, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Wait! That was it!

Kyo knew he could take this dragon down as long as he was accurate enough. As the dragon charged toward him, he ran toward the ropes that held each chandelier up. He started to cut at the thick strong ropes as the dragon started to blow fire. If Kyo didn't cut the rope off at the right time, he would be ash, so he was determined to get this right.

The ropes cut and Kyo turned around to watch what would happen.

Each chandelier fell one by one. It was a row of chandeliers (5 to be precise) and they all fell. They were very heavy and had 12 candles lit per chandelier, so when one of the heavy metal objects fell on the dragon, he fell. (I think it's a he...)

The candles from the chandeliers fell to the ground, starting fire where they landed, but other than that, the aim was perfect. The giant chandelier hit the dragon on the head, and it was so dumb it didn't even look up and realize it was about to be clobbered.

This was the perfect chance for Kyo to kill the beast. He ran toward it with his sword in his hands while the dragon was starting to get back up. Kyo was not going to let this dragon get up though. He ran up to the dragon and he sliced at its chest. Dragon blood (which is blue because I say it is) was flying around everywhere as the boy continued to slice into the dragon's chest. He was trying to avoid the large fire forming behind the dragon.

Kyo then stopped slicing and quickly ran to the wall containing the dangerous (but shiny) weapons. He grabbed the largest (and unfortunately heaviest) axe and ran toward the dragon while he still had the chance to attack. He lifted the heavy axe above his head, trying to keep balance, and swinging it down at the dragon's neck.

Now the swing wasn't powerful enough to cut the dragon's neck in half. (Lets be serious, it's a dragon...) But it cut his neck open and basically, he was dead. And as relieved and pumped as Kyo was, he couldn't do a victory dance at the moment.

He needed to find Tohru, see what was going on, and get people to put out this fire before it really got out of hand! Kyo calmed down the people around him quick enough for them to put out the fire; it had been put out before serious damage was caused.

Now he needed to go find Tohru, but where to start?

* * *

"Where are we going Manabe?" Tohru asked while she and Manabe were running out of the castle.

"Away from here!" Manabe responded.

Tohru was so worried for Kyo.

Was he fighting that dragon right now? Was he running from it? T

Tohru wondered if he was all right at the moment; she hoped he was.

Tohru and Manabe were running deep into the woods just like many other people had. Everyone thought they escaped the castle and would now be safe; they thought wrong.

Screams were heard throughout the forest.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked as she looked up to the dark sky, watching big shadows fly away. People were being carried off by the giant shadows.

"Oh...shit... Tohru, we gotta hide right now!" Manabe said and before Tohru could respond he pulled the girl into a bush with him. They sat quietly by and watched people run by screaming while dragons were chasing after them. These people were no match for the dragons; their speed was much faster than a humans. (No duh author….)

Manabe and Tohru both watched from behind the bush as people were either being eaten right then and there, were burned to a crisp, or were carried away.

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and so Tohru began to cry. Everything had happened so fast; one minute she was having the best time of her life and the next minute she was watching atrocities occur right in front of her. She couldn't help anyone and she felt useless.

Manabe knew Tohru was having a hard time, hell he was having a hard time! Who wasn't having a hard time at the moment? Manable knew that her crying wasn't going to help though, if anything it could get them caught by a dragon and make matters much worse.

As much as the boy tried to calm Tohru down, she just wouldn't budge. She had finally lost it; she couldn't handle the situation and unfortunately for her it was only the beginning...

**Wow. Well, i'm gonna end it there, because ...idk.**

**Is that a cliffhanger? **

**I don't think so...I don't consider it to be but um.**

**There really wasn't much violence, or action...or anything.**

**I know this was another one of those "not- so - great" chapters probably but...oh boy i've already got the ideas for what's going to happen next!**

**So yeah. **

**Reviews would be nice, and i'm very sorry for posting this so late.**

**I mean, it wasn't even that long.**

**But, my computer broke, and also, I took my time on this. (Which is probably hard to believe)**

**For some reason, explaining action scenes is hard for me...**

**Ehh, anyways,**

**Until chapter 20,**

**Sarah.**


	20. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

**Hey! **

**Like, oh em gee. It's chapter 20 of **_When the Knight met his Squire._

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Well i'll cut to the chase.**

**Disclaimer:**** ...you and I both know I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters...**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

"Tohru, can you crawl behind these bushes? We need to get away from here." Manabe whispered. Tohru turned slowly to Manabe, bit her lip,and slowly nodded.

And so they started to crawl, being extremely quiet while doing so. They avoided sticks that could crack while trying not to brush against the bushes to make them rustle.

It certainly wasn't easy for the both of them, especially when they would have to stop all movement because people and dragons were running by constantly.

"Manabe, where are we going exactly?" Tohru whispered. They had been crawling around for at least an hour.

Manabe stopped, "I don't know. Just away from the castle. By the way, I think it's safe enough for us to actually stand up."

And though a little hesitant at first, both stood up and started walking deeper into the forest.

Manabe originally planned to get him and Tohru as far away as possible without stopping for any reason. Unfortunatley he knew that Tohru wouldn't be able to travel all night, in fact, she was already dragging herself along while trying to stay awake.

"Tohru...you're falling asleep. We should find somewhere to stay..."

Of course she protested.

"N-no! I'm f-fine! I can ...keep..." She couldn't finish the sentence; she was too tired. Manabe sighed, he was obviously right, but where could they go?

He stopped and looked around (which was hard to do since it was dark out) and ironically saw a cave. The perfect spot!

"Tohru, do you mind if we stay in that cave?"

Tohru was half asleep, "Ysurrresssszzduck..."

Manabe picked Tohru up (bridal style...oh boy) and started walking to the cave. Once in there, they saw other people hiding as well! Manabe put Tohru down and of course she couldn't stop thanking him for doing something so unnecessary. Tohru's was now wide awake and hyper after she profusely thanked Manabe for carrying her. Manabe calmed her down and the two began to listen as people told their stories of what happened.

Some of the people hiding out in the cave were very strange looking; it was almost hard to believe that they were allowed anyone near the Sohma Castle. There was this one old lady with gray hair, huge warts on her nose, and rags for clothes, who was explaining how she sensed danger and had been hiding in the cave since the day before.

There was also an old man who was saying he was in the middle of having a "good time" with some maidens when suddenly he heard screaming. Unfortunately the old man got too in detail with the story,

"Yeah, so when I was running, I crapped myself! I made one of the maidens help change me!"

Manabe wanted to throw up and laugh at the same time.

So Tohru and Manabe talked with many people during there time in hiding, unfortunately some of the stories were very sad. Fathers and mothers being eaten in front of their child, people being taken away from dragons...it was all so terrible.

A group of people were huddled together and talking, Tohru and Manabe included. They were talking about things such as where they were going to live and such. This confused Tohru though; wasn't everyone going to return to the castle when it was safe?

"Excuse me but isn't everyone going back to the castle?"

Every other conversation that was going on stopped once Tohru asked this. Every single person in that cave was looking at her, though she couldn't see everyone's faces (a couple candles were lit) .

The random guy sitting across from her asked, "You mean, you don't know what happend?"

"Umm...no. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

The random guy began to explain what had happened.

* * *

_Once word got out that a dragon was in the castle people started running around in chaos. No one knew what to do exactly, especially since for some odd reason almost all of the knights were gone. And what was weirder was that __**almost all of the Sohmas were gone too.**__ They left a few minutes before the dragon had appeared._

_Many people did the first reasonable thing they could think of, talk to their king. I mean, they needed to know what to do! King Sohma would certainly know what to do, right?_

_As people came to talk to Akito their hopes of advise and help went down the drain._

_"You all need to leave at once. If you haven't noticed, all of my family and all of the knights have left. Why? Because they are not going to help you, and neither am I. Now go. Leave this castle and do not come back. Oh, and be careful of the dragons that are outside too..."_

_It was then that the crashing noise happened and roars were heard through all the castle. People panicked and immediately left Akito's Chambers and ran for their lives. _

* * *

Everyone looked down in shame. The man continued,

" I don't understand what us people did to Lord Akito to make him so angry with us and not help us...but it's our own fault. So now we must fend for ourselves and find somewhere else to live."

Tohru was shocked; she looked over to Manabe who also had his head down in shame.

"Manabe...did you..." Tohru stopped; she didn't want to finish the question. Did Manabe know this was going to happen?

Manabe didnt respond to the question.

"Say," A woman started to say. "Aren't you one of the King's Advisors? Why didn't you go like the rest of them?" Again Manabe just looked down to the ground.

"I chose to stay..." He replied, and everything grew quiet after that.

As everyone slept that night, Tohru couldn't help but sit and think. She had slept for a little bit, but couldn't stay asleep. So many things had happened so suddenly. And now she was sitting in a dark, cold, and damp cave with all these poor people who had nowhere to go! And Kyo, where was he now? Did he end up leaving to be with the rest of his family?

"He wouldn't do that...Kyo would never leave me..." Tohru said aloud, believing she was the only one up. But Manabe was up as well, "Tohru, you're up?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep as much as I'd like to."

"Yeah, me neither."

Tohru thought this could be a good chance to talk about things.

"Manabe...did you know?"

It grew silent again until Manabe finally spoke up.

"Tohru...I'm sorry but there really was nothing I" Manabe was interrupted by the sound of stomping outside of the cave. Everyone woke up and became frightened; there was only one thing that could stomp that loud after all.

"How did one find us?!" A person asked.

"Where can we go?!" Another asked.

"Why does it hurt when I poke my belly button?!" Some idiot asked.

"Lets just run for it!" Another said.

The noise grew louder and unfortunately there was more than one pair feet stomping. As everyone started to silently panic, the noise stopped. Relief filled everyone's minds for about a second.

Something was ramming into the cave! In fact it wasn't just one thing, it was a lot of things ramming into the left no choice but for everyone to run out of the cave to avoid it crumbling on top of them.

Manabe,Tohru, and everyone else was running away; their fleeing was pointless though. Manabe and Tohru held hands as they were escaping but it didn't matter to a dragon that was chasing them.

The dragon grabbed Tohru and took off in the air while Manabe fell to the ground.

"Tohru!" He shouted and started to run after her while avoiding people and dragons alike.

"Go back to the castle Manabe! Tell Kyo! Have him help you! Please!" And as much as it hurt to hear Tohru tell him that, she was right. Manabe could not help her on his own, especially when he didn't really know how to fight. He had to go tell Kyo even if Kyo was stealing the girl he loved away from him.

Manabe ran back to the castle as fast as he could. He was going to find Kyo so that he could help Manabe save Tohru. He was going to check the last place he saw him, which was in fact a good choice. There Kyo was, watching other people put out a fire near a dead dragon.

"Did ...you ...slay the ...dragon?!" Manabe blurted out while out of breath.

* * *

'Where to start?' Kyo thought while watching the people put out the fire. Suddenly he heard someone ask if he slayed the dragon; the voice sounded familiar but once Kyo turned around he knew exactly who the guy was.

"You're the guy who ran off with Tohru! Where is she?!" Kyo yelled; he continued,"What did you do with her?"

"It is I, Manabe! Do you not remember me? I am a good friend of Tohrus' and was trying to get us both out of here safely! She...we hid but somehow dragons found us and the others who were hiding." Manabe's voice started becoming lighter and Kyo could tell that something had happened by the change in his tone of voice.

"And?" Kyo asked.

Manabe gulped and continued, "... and we were running away...i had her hand tightly in mine...but a dragon picked her up and dropped me. She told me to quickly come and get you instead of running after her because I" Manabe didn't get to finish the sentence because Kyo pushed him out of the way and started running out of the door.

"Kyo you can't go get her without help! I can help! Plus, if we could get Akito to gather some men for you, you could surely..."

"Come on." Kyo interrupted before Manabe could finish. As much as Kyo didn't want to be near this guy, Manabe was right. He wasn't going to be able to do this alone, and this guy was one of Akito's advisor things wasn't he? Kyo started running up the stairs, Manabe following along.

"What are we doing first Kyo?"

Kyo stopped, sighed heavily, and turned around to face the guy.

"I'm going to get Akito's help...or at least try to..."

Kyo turned back around and continued running up the stairs.

'Things just keep getting worse...' Kyo thought as he pushed open the door to Akito's Chambers.

**Ohhh jeez.**

**The end of chapter 20!**

**I'm sorry its taken soo long!**

**I've been in Cape Cod for 5 days!**

**But I finished this as soon as I came back so...kudos to me?**

**Well, I hope this chapter was okay.**

**And, thanks everyone for the awsome reviews.**

**I'll update as soon as I can and keep up the awsome reviews!**

**Some friends we've met before will appear soon!**

**Wink Wink.**

**...I can't wink btw. I look like an idiot when I try to... **

**:sigh:**

**Until Chapter 21,**

**Sarah.**


	21. DEFENSE FORCE UNITE!

**Hey Peoples!**

**It's only been like...10 days since I last updated.**

**I don't think that's bad at all.**

**Is it?**

**Yeah, anyways. On with chapter 21 of **_When the Knight met his Squire._

**I hope you guys go, "OMG! YESS! YESS THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS YESS!THEY'RE BACK! YESS!"**

**...but that's a lot to ask for.**

**Disclaimer:**** :starts laughing: Kyo is the Happiness Bunny from Shin Chan! Oh yeah... I don't own Fruits Basket...or anything else that is in my story...that's not my own creation. (Like that book I put in here) Oh wait...you didn't know that. Hehe. :cough:**

**0o.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

The closer Kyo got to Akito's Room the more he just wanted to stop and turn around. What was Akito supposed to do for Kyo if he did decide to help him anyways?

He opened the door to Akito's Room expecting the worst.

Boy was he wrong.

The room seemed "untouched" unlike the rest of the castle. Walking in his room you would think anything but a dragon invasion had happened in his castle. And there he was, Akito, sitting at his throne. He was smiling and facing Kureno who was also there. (Naturally)

'It seems as though Akito has no clue as to what happened earlier; how is that possible?' Kyo thought,. He watched as Kureno pointed to him, making Akito aware of his presence.

"Ah, Kyo. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be off doing 'Knightly duties'?"

"Akito...what are you doing just sitting here? Shouldn't you be doing something about this whole situation?"

Akito was still smiling as Kyo waited for his reply.

"I dont' know what you mean by that Dear Kyo."

Kyo stepped back a little. How couldn't he hear the screams from people? The stomping of the dragon. Everything that had happened...and he didn't hear it? He had to have...but why didn't he go find out what was going on?

"Enlighten me Kyo..."

Kyo said nothing.

"**Well Kyo?**"

Kyo began to tell Akito what had happened while ignoring Kureno's stupid stare that he was giving him.

"Akito...a dragon attacked the castle! Killed people! And...and to top it off, more came and kidnapped people...including Tohru..." Kyo finished speaking and it grew silent. Kyo watched and waited for a reaction from Akito...even Kureno maybe. But no, Akito nor Kureno had any reaction to what Kyo said. Akito only sighed as Kureno handed him a cup of tea.

To Kyo's surprise, Akito nonchalantly replied, "Oh. That's terrible news. Is that all you came to tell me Kyo? " He then sighed again, and began to drink some more of his tea.

Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Aren't you going to do something about this?!"

No answer.

"Akito..."

"Kyo, did you come here for something else?"

"Do you not care about what's happening?" Kyo asked. He watched Kureno stand up and walk to the window, look out of it quickly, then walk back his chair.

"**Are you questioning the way I rule this kingdom, Kyo?**"

"WHAT KINGDOM?! Everyone's GONE!" Kyo shouted, becoming more suspicious of Akito by the second.

Akito slowly and quietly spoke, " I've told you this many times before Kyo...and I will only tell you this once more. Don't...raise your voice...**to me**. "

Kyo was about to start trouble with Akito when suddenly Akito's door swung open and Manabe walked in with his stupid smile on and his hands on his hips. Kyo sighed and thought to himself, 'What the hell? I thought he was going to wait outside!'

"What'd I miss?" Manabe asked as he walked up next to Kyo. Akito immediately spoke up,

"Why are you still here idiot? You were supposed to leave..." Akito was ticked off.

Manabe showed off his pearly whites with the huge smile he plastered on his face. Akito said exactly what Manabe wanted to hear in order for Akito to get busted. Manabe replied,

"Well no offense to you or your family, Your Majesty, but they are pretty looney to be around. And your guards aren't very nice to me! And your knights...they smell...and are pretty slow in the head if you ask me. Oh, no offense to you Kyo- Kyo, you're one of the smart ones out of the few that there are...Yun-Yun is smart too! But anyways,"

Manabe took a quick breathe. " I decided not to flee after all Your Majesty. I mean, you gave us the choice right? So I decided, I'd rather not..."

Kyo, Akito, and Kureno's eyes widened after Manabe finished speaking. Kyo didn't know what was going on but Akito and Kureno were both worried now. Akito turned to Kureno,

"Is it time to go yet?"

"I suppose going a little early wouldn't kill us." Kureno replied and slowly gulped. Akito nodded and both men stood up to get ready to leave but Kyo wasn't going to let that happen; he wanted to know what the hell was going on!

"Akito, what does he mean by flee? The knights, the guards, our family, and your personal assistants all left? And you told them to?"

Akito had already started walking away from Kyo while he was speaking, but stopped once Kyo finished his question.

Kyo stared at Akito's backside as he replied,

"Yes. They left before any of this happened... for some idiotic reason though," Akito turned around to face Kyo, "Yuki, Momiji, and apparently the idiot next to you didn't want to escape with their lives. They wanted to stay and help people...pfft."

Akito turned around and started walking away while Kyo stood there dumbfounded. He had so many things that he wanted to ask, say, and do but the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Why wasn't I warned to get out of here then?"

Akito turned around again and this time he was _smiling._

"Oh Kyo. I don't want you escaping, I want you to stay, **to die and rot.** But you've known this since the day you could speak so this isn't news to you. Oh, and Kakeru, I'm glad you decided to stay because now you will die and I'll never have to hear your shit **EVER AGAIN!**"

Akito sighed merrily, and right before walking out of the door added his final comment. "Oh and Kyo, if you plan on doing that 'Knight in shining armor' shit and try to save that girl, I suggest you do it fast. That whore will never last in that castle full of dragons..."

Kyo's rage was building up fast; he didn't care when Akito talked shit about him, but when he called Tohru names...it really pissed him off. Before Kyo could say anything back to him, Manabe began shouting back at Akito "YOU KNOW WHAT'S FUNNY ABOUT ALL THIS AKITO?! YOU WILL HAVE WHAT'S COMING TO YOU! AND YOU SAY TOHRU CAN'T SURVIVE? THAT GIRL IS THE STRONGEST GIRL I'VE EVER KNOWN! SHE'S BRAVE AND WILL SURVIVE! UNLIKE YOU! MR. 'Eww! Manabe, kill this spider! They scare me!' MAN! AND IF I WERE YOU, I'D WATCH IT, BECAUSE **IF I DO MAKE IT THROUGH ALL THIS**..."

Manabe huffed and puffed, red in the face and then continued. "I will kill you and that's a promise. Oh and Kureno, don't worry you'll get yours too." Manabe finished calmly, breathing heavily.

Kyo couldn't believe what he just heard this guy say, wasn't it Kyo's job to shout and threaten Akito like an idiot? He looked back across the room to Akito who had a scowel on his face while Kureno looked scared.

"Pfft." Akito said and walked out of the room. As he and Kureno began walking down the hallway he told Kureno, "Get a hold of that damn dragon. Tell him to make sure none of his little buddies touch Miss Honda; I will be the one who ends her life, not them."

Kureno nodded.

* * *

Kyo could have asked Manabe what Akito really knew and blah blah blah but he didn't really have the time or attention span.

"Did you see Momiji or Yuki when you left the castle?" Kyo asked, getting straight to the point.

"I think I saw Momiji helping people when Tohru and I were running out but that was hours ago. Oh, and Yun-Yun went to the dragon's castle already. He unfortunately went by himself..."

Kyo sighed in frustration; now he had to save his damn cousin too? As if things weren't complicated enough. He knew Yuki couldn't stop those dragons by himself so there was no doubt that Yuki would get caught; hopefully they wouldn't kill him...

Kyo started to speak, " Look, I need you to go find who ever is left that is willing to fight with us! I mean, we're not going to be able to do this alone...you need to do this quickly too! I'll find weapons for us. Oh yeah, try to find Momiji...he'll be able to fight."

Manabe sighed, "Why me?"

He regretted asking as Kyo gave him a death stare. "Uhh...nevermind. Where should I meet you?" Kyo strictly replied,

"The woods in case there are dragons spying on the castle or wandering around the castle's perimeter." Manabe nodded and both took off in separate directions.

* * *

About an hour later Kyo met up with Manabe in the woods. He had Stanley the Horse carrying big sacks of weapons that he found all around the castle, pieces of armor, and the book "How to Kill Dragons _For Dummies_".

"Hey Kyo-Kyo!" Manabe ran up to Kyo.

Kyo could only see shadowy figures behind Manabe. "Kyo-Kyo I got some new members for the DEFENSE FORCE! Oh, and I got Momiji AND GUESS WHAT HE SAID!? My sis is safe... you don't know her...but oh what a relief it was to hear that! Yeah, she went with your family when they left; Yun-Yun made her leave with them. ISN'T THAT SWEET?!" Manabe said, hyped up.

Kyo sighed, "Yeah, that's good to hear or whatever but... Defense Force?"

"Yeah! You know, fighting crime...and stuff..." Manabe answered.

Kyo ignored Manabe's comment and began walking toward the shadowy figures.

He only knew that one of them was Momiji so now it was time to meet the rest of them.

'Is that a horse...with a horn on its head? Wait...a unicorn?' Kyo thought as he got closer to the figures. The figures became smaller...well most of them that is.

" Aye! It's Sir Kyo! I haven't seen ye in a while! How are ya Lad?!"

"Hey pal! It's me, Charlie. Yeah, fricken remember me!?"

"...I like those boots...they're new aren't they?..."

"KYO! WE HAVE TO SAVE TOHRU! COME ON! COME ON! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HER! HURRY! I WANNA HUG HER!...Do you have any candy?"

"..." Kyo turned back to Manabe who was smiling and then started to explain,

"Yeah, these guys have been my friends for a while now. I met them in the Forest of Tongue Punched Dirt Stars, ever heard of it? Well anyways, I asked them to help me and a friend out and when they found out it was you they all gladly accepted! Oh, and Frodo and Legolas will be here in any minute as well...they told me you know them, right? That's pretty awsomely sweet! Yeah!" Manabe said excitedly and continued.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT!? GOING ON THIS QUEST WITH THE DEFENSE FORCE!? STUPID DRAGONS, HERE WE COME! COME ON EVERYONE, LET'S SING UNTIL FRODO AND LEGOLAS ARRIVE, AND THEN...WE'RE OFF!"

Kyo turned back to the group who were now cheering.

'You've got to be kidding...' Kyo thought to himself as the group of idiots started singing one of Manabes's dumb songs he made up.

"_Now let's all gather! Enjoying the company we share! Our tears will dissolve into thin AIR! As we drink up this wonderful life!" _

Manabe sang; his back up singers (everyone else besides Kyo) joined in.

"_ La LA LA la la la laaaaa, LA!"_

And Manabe started singing again while Kyo tried to hold in his anger. This was all he had after all...and somehow he would make this work and he would save Tohru.

**Hah. Done, finally.**

**Yeah, for the first time in a while, I have a relatively long chapter...I think.**

**Well, I hope your freaking out like I am! I mean, the coolest characters ever are about to be chillen with Kyo again!**

**Oh Jeez.**

**Too bad they can't party, they have to go fight.**

**Well actually, that won't stop them from partying.**

**Like the song Manabe "Made Up" ? **

**Heh.**

**I'd be very happy to see reviews, so yeah!**

**Until Chapter 22,**

**Sarah.**


	22. A Friend Is Worth Death

**Hello.**

**Umm...**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN FRUITS BASKET AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS CHAPTER! Psyche.**

**Warning:**** There will be extreme stupidness, violence, and other stuff.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

Frodo and Legolas walked up to the gang to of course get yelled at by Kyo.

"Took you guys long enough damn it! We don't have the time for dilly dallying!"

Frodo replied, "...woah...chill..." while Legolas was laughing and saying, "DILLY DALLYING?! BWAH HA HA HA! WHO SAYS THAT ANYMORE?!"

Everyone else laughed too until Kyo shouted at them to shut up. Kyo then ordered everyone to stand in a line, side by side, and he would at least _try_ to give them a serious talk. "Now before I start, make sure you all raise your hands if you want to speak...GOT THAT?!"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, well we're on a rescue and save people mission...so this must be taken seriously! Now, we're fighting dragons...has anyone fought one before?"

Everyone blinked, Manabe scratched his head, and Momiji started licking a lollypop that came out of nowhere. Kyo sighed; suddenly Legolas raised his hand and began to speak.

"Well, I've uhh...chased one away."

Kyo was glad to hear this; it made him feel like there was a slight chance this could work.

"Good! What did...Frodo...why are you laughing?" Kyo asked when he noticed the troll DYING laughing.

"Sir Kyo! You don't know the whole story to it! The dragon was asleep near our village so Legolas spit in the dragon's eye and woke him up. Then he grabbed doo-doo from a plate he brought with him and started flinging it! It was hilarious! The dragon flew away, gagging!"

Again, everyone laughed at this except for Kyo. He chose to ignore the laughing and spoke over it, quieting everyone else down.

"Now I'm not an expert at defeating dragons, that's for sure, but I killed one that was inside the castle. This book in my hand says how to kill a dragon. It says **you must remove the head, or destroy the brain. **I didn't kill it that way because I suppose it was a heat of the moment kind of thing but...I think if we work together, we can defeat the bastards!" Kyo now had his fists up in the air with a look of determination in his eyes.

He then continued, "To kill a dragon you cannot be afraid of them, they'll know if you are. Also, I have armor and random weapons to fight with...REAL WEAPONS...as in, don't play around cause you'll poke an eye out!" Kyo started passing the armor out. He let each person come up and choose the weapon they wanted.

Manabe took a sword, Pip took bow and arrows, Frodo and Legolas both took maises, Momiji already had his own sword as did Kyo, Steve took a pair of boots with spikes covering them, and Charlie the Unicorn unfortunately wasn't able to get a weapon considering he has no hands.

"This won't stop me from kicking those fricken dragons' butts!" Charlie yelled to no one in particular.

Kyo started to speak again, "Now remember we all must help each other or else we'll be dragon food."

And with that said, the trip toward the Dragon's Castle had begun.

' The annoying trip...' Kyo thought as he looked back at the group of people and trolls. He looked back forward and sighed; yes it was going to be annoying but it would be worth it once they arrived at the castle. Stanley the Horse walked beside Charlie the Unicorn, which meant he wouldn't stop talking to Kyo.

" How are we going to fight those fricken dragons anyways?!"

Kyo sighed; this was the fifth time the unicorn asked this.

" I don't know. However you think you can defeat them."

"You mean I can stab them with my horn?"

"If it helps to kill them..."

The conversation with the unicorn ended but Kyo was sure that it would soon ask another question related to "those fricken dragons". Now that Kyo wasn't being bothered by anyone he could finally think about things. He could think about all the people who had been betrayed by that damn Akito. He could think about how hard this really was going to be...saving all those people. And speaking of people to think about,

He could think about Tohru. He could think about saving her. He could think about the fact she's in danger. He could think about the fact that Tohru is certainly not a girl who likes to fight, or could even put up a fight. Actually, Kyo decided to stop thinking about Tohru...he would just get even more pissed and worried. Instead,

He stopped thinking about anything because the more he thought about what he was going to face soon the more he got _scared_. The rest of the journey Kyo barely spoke.

Hours had went by and it was early morning. The group had only stopped once in the night to rest a little; well, everyone except for Kyo. He certainly wasn't going to sleep until he defeated those dragons and saved Tohru.

Once everyone awoke the group continued heading toward the castle full of dragons. Of course the walk was quite entertaining for everyone. I mean, Manabe couldn't stop talking, singing, and dancing; he did anything to make his buddies laugh.

Momiji cheered as Manabe started singing a song that had just popped into his head,

_" Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway! Watch it burn, let it die, cause we are finally free, tonight!"_

"Where do you think of such crazy songs, Manabe?!" Momiji asked while clapping.

Manabe just smiled as Frodo and Legolas kept asking him to sing songs about themselves. Steve, who had barely spoke the whole time said,

" Manabe...sing a song about shoes."

And so he did.

_"Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Omg, Shoes._

_Lets get some shoes._

_Lets get some shoes._

_Lets get some shoes._

_Lets Party."_

Steve smiled while everyone else blankly stared. So basically, everyone was enjoying each other's company, even Charlie the Unicorn joined the group instead of walking side by side with Kyo's horse.

The only person who seemed to notice that Kyo wasn't acting like Kyo was Pip. The normal Kyo would tell Manabe and Momiji and basically everyone else to shut up and yell but this whole time Kyo had been walking ahead and not saying a word.

As Kyo continued riding along the path toward his destination he felt someone pull on his leg and looked down to see Pip on his donkey, trying to get Kyo's attention.

"What do you want?"

Pip waited a minute before replying, " Sir Kyo, it looks like the sun is going to rise soon...it's been hours since the attack on the castle...do you think we be too late? Aye' am truly sorry to say such a thing but... we won't be there for a while still, right? "

Kyo waited a minute before saying anything. He looked behind him and saw that everyone else was talking so they wouldn't be listening to his conversation. He replied, "I hope we're not too late..."

Pip asked, " So does that mean we're not close?"

Kyo sighed, "Actually...we're almost there but..." He paused, not sure if he wanted to tell Pip what he wanted to say; in the end he decided to go for it,

" I don't think those guys are going to be able to fight any dragons. I mean this whole time they've been goofing off...and that guy Manabe...how the hell has he been having such a good damn time when he knew all of this shit was going to happen in the first place?!" Kyo started to get angry.

It was true, it had to be; Manabe had to have known all of this was going to happen. He had to have known because he could have escaped before it all happened...but he didn't.

Kyo stopped himself from getting more angry though because as much as Manabe screwed up...he also was going to help fight.

Pip answered, " Sir Kyo, I hope ye have some faith in us all. And Manabe, heh, the lad may seem a little coo-koo but...he can fight. Eye witnessed him before...some theif or somethin...tried to steal and Manabe certainly stopped the fool!"

Kyo said nothing.

Pip knew something was bothering him and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Sir Kyo...those dragons have ye woman friend, don't they?"

"Yes..." Kyo quickly replied in frustration. Pip looked down; he didn't have anything else to say. To Pip's surprise Kyo began to speak again,

" If I don't get there and we don't stop those dragons... the best thing that ever happened to me could be..." He stopped and continued after a minute, "As much as I hate to say it I hope that damn Yuki didn't get fried because I'm sure he would help Tohru if he found her..."

Of course Kyo felt useless at the moment and it was something he hated to feel. He felt like shit; the fact he let Tohru go and the fact she was in the trouble all bothered him. And now he had a bunch a people (and trolls...and a unicorn) that seemed loyal to helping him but in reality, never really fought.

'Just hold on till I get there Tohru...' Kyo kept saying to himself as he grew closer to the castle.

* * *

It was early morning when Tohru awoke to the smell of blood the sound of screams. She opened her eyes to a huge room that looked like a type of dungeon. She looked around; some people were screaming about something, others were calming them down, and others were ignoring everything around them and apparently trying to get some rest.

No one was tied or chained up but by the looks of it, they were locked in the room. Tohru looked down at the ground trying to remember what happened the night before, 'The dragon that took me put me here! I must be at their castle!' Just the thought of being in a castle filled with dragons made Tohru feel dizzy.

"Hey, Tohru! You finally woke up! Oh I'm so glad to see you're alive!"

Tohru heard this while someone grabbed and hugged her as tight as they could; she realized who it was and became relieved.

"Uo! I'm so glad to see you!" Tohru replied as tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Me too!" Uo replied, also letting tears fall down her face. She continued, "I thought I would never see you again! I thought I'd never see anyone again once that dragon got me!" The two stopped hugging and began to look each other up and down.

Tohru looked at Uo's arms, they had scratches on it which meant she obviously put up a fight. She also had a head injury apparently because the red blood in the back of her head was easily spotted in her golden blonde hair. To Tohru, for once, Uo didn't look like the tough, bad, and confident Uo that she had always looked like. She looked as terrified as everyone else in the room did.

Uo smiled at Tohru and said, "I'm glad that they didn't hurt you at all Tohru."

At this, Tohru looked down to see that her beautiful dress was dirty and a little torn and her arms and legs were fine. Apparently, the dragon that took Tohru was a little nicer than the one that took Uo. (Or not.)

Tohru looked down at her finger and realized she was still wearing the ring Kyo gave her! She was so relieved! She held her hand to her face and a smile formed on her face. Uo noticed the ring,

"Jeez Tohru! Where did you get that?!"

Tohru was still smiling and gave her hand to Uo so she could inspect the ring,

"Kyo."

Uo looked up after hearing this and smiled again; her little Tohru was in love.

The moment of happiness was killed as soon as the ground started to shake and all the screaming grew louder. Uo quickly grabbed Tohru and pulled her into a corner away from the huge door across the room. Everyone was trying to get away from the door because once it opened a dragon would come in to find its next victim.

And that it did.

The person closest to it was immediately bitten in the stomach area; this made a crunching noise and again, blood was splattered on the floor. The dragon walked away with the body in its mouth. It's tail hit people when it turned around to leave the room.

The screaming didn't stop; people were panicking. Uo then started to explain to Tohru that dragons were constantly coming in and taking people. She also said that she had arrived after Tohru was already in the dungeon (people were dropped off at all different times) and a dragon was currently in the room when Uo arrived.

" You must've went un-conscience when you were taken here or something because when I came you were still knocked out. I was so scared because you would expect the dragon to pick up a sleeping person instead of one running from it, right? Well the dragon didn't bother with you; it looked at you for a minute and then went after someone else. It's as if they don't want to get you specifically Tohru...and I'm happy if that's the case. It makes me think one of my friends will make it out of this..."

Uo finished and then looked down, tears coming out of her eyes. Everyone started spreading out in the room while Tohru and Uo sat down in the corner of the room. Tohru had a bad feeling about Uo's comment.

"Uo...what do you mean?"

"Hana is dead. One of them got her... When we were escaping... one picked me up. Of course I put up a fight but Hana... she let it take her but another one was trying to take her too; the bastards starting fighting by playing Tug O' War. Hana...was eaten after being ripped in half..."

Uo and Tohru started crying in each other's arms.

Once Tohru and Uo calmed down the two sat against the wall while Tohru kept asking Uo questions; questions she couldn't really answer. There was only one question Uo was able to anwser.

"Uo are there any knights here? Is there anyone in this castle that is trying to _help_ us?" Tohru asked, hoping there was a chance to get out of here alive.

"Um... Yes actually. There were people in here saying that they saw that guy Yuki in here. He was trying to fight off dragons but apparently they all started ganging up on him and took him prisoner as well."

Tohru looked down and Uo asked, "What about Kyo? How did he let you get caught?!"

"I...it was my fault...I left him. I ran away with a friend because we thought it would be best...but I was wrong. And now as much as I want to believe everything is going to be okay, it's not going to be okay. And Uo, I'm probably never going to see him again!"

Tohru finished speaking and began to cry; everyone started running toward the farthest wall because the stomping had started coming near the dungeon again. The door opened and not only a dragon waled in, but Akito as well.

Everyone's eyes widened; some were happy and some were scared. Some knew Akito was bad others thought Akito was going to save them.

Tohru and Uo were hidden behind many people but they could hear Akito speak in a cold manner from across the room; once they heard him Tohru became more frightened.

"I've been informed Tohru Honda is in here." Akito said and started walking up toward the group of people who were cowering at the end of the room. "**Step aside**" He said, and everyone did. Akito spotted her; Tohru was sitting in the corner with some servant. Akito smiled,

"Hello Miss Honda." He walked up to her, "Get up, Now."

Tohru gasped and Uo suddenly stood up, trying to defend her friend.

"Tohru is staying with me!"

When Uo said this Tohru immediately stood up and protested,

"Uo please don't say that!"

Uo wouldn't hear it and Akito only smiled while Uo made her hands into fists. Uo didn't want anything to happen to Tohru even if it meant death. To her, since she had no family, her friend meant the world to her; she was worth dying for if that was the case.

Akito walked up to the girl and before anyone could even react, Akito took Uo's head and began smashing it against the wall. Her face was being smashed into the wall and she was hurt badly. Tohru immediately said,

"Please, don't hurt her anymore! I will go with you just please...don't kill her!"

Tohru was crying.

Akito stopped and threw the girl to the ground; she was unconscious. Akito started smiling again,

"Good."

With that said he grabbed Tohru by her hand and dragged her out of the room; Tohru turned her head around quickly and said, "I'm so sorry Uo."

She walked out of the dungeon while hiding her other hand that had her ring on it.

Once the door closed the screams started again. The dragon stayed in the room and began feasting on everyone.

* * *

"Well Miss Honda, I'm glad those stupid dragons didn't mistake you for someone else and eat you. That would ruin all my fun but unfortunately I'm going to have to wait before I really start having fun with you. For now I'm going to let you stay in the dungeon with my cousin...I'm sure you two are friends or whatever anyways." Akito said before pushing Tohru in the room to see a VERY badly injured Yuki chained to a wall.

"He's only asleep. Tell him what happened when he wakes up Miss Honda. Also let him know that he will certainly not become the next king after me...let him know Kureno has the job. Also, if he ever, EVER, tries to attack me again I will kill him. Make sure to tell him that Miss Honda." With that said Akito shut the door to the room.

**And that's where I leave off at. **

**I stayed up till 2 in the morning to make sure I got this done. I mean, I've had it on hold since...well, whenever I last updated.**

**Anyways,**

**I hope you like this chapter. For once it was kinda long.**

**The two songs I had in here were, "The Great Escape" From Boys Like Girls and "Shoes" By "Kelly" also known as Lliam Sullivan. **

**Oh, and the whole, "To Kill a Dragon you must destroy the brain or remove the head" yeah...I actually got that from Zombies. Cuz you know...thats how you kill a zombie. **

**I honestly started getting sad writing this chapter...which is weird.**

**Anyways, Read and Review please and...um. **

**Till chapter 23,**

**Sarah.**


	23. Oh Dip

**AHHH! Is this really possible? Are you actually reading something from the author, 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM.?** **To top that off, is it the story, **_When the Knight met his Squire_

**AND IT HAS A NEW CHAPTER[ Chapter 23 **

**Impossible. What's going on in the world these days?**

**Anyways, I know I've taken a loooonnnnggg time to update…but I was on a mission, and now that I've finally finished it…I decided to get this chapter DONE. **

**[ Also had writers block **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't " own " Fruits Basket…especially since you can't "own" a show…and I certainly don't "own" its characters…because you can't "own" people…especially people who are FAKE.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

The door shut and Tohru freaked out. She ran over to Yuki to make sure that what Akito said was true, that he was still alive. 'He's just sleeping' she thought over and over again as she sat down and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. She couldn't tell though.

She then placed her head against his chest, 'Thank Goodness.'She thought as she heard Yuki's heart beating. It was a slow pace, but at least there was some movement at all. Tohru looked the body up and down, it was a mess. Yuki was chained to a wall, black and blues covered his princely face, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth, and one of his legs was bleeding horribly. She started to tend to the wounds, or at least try to, but if anything it just made things worse.

Yuki was wincing in pain and suddenly opened his eyes (which were bugging out of his sockets basically) and in conclusion, Tohru jumped away from Yuki and now could not be seen for she was in the shadows. Yuki looked around for a minute then suddenly started to move his arms around as if trying to break away from the chains. It of course wasn't helping, it was only making Yuki's arms hurt more, and now his wrists were chaffing.

Tohru sat in the dark and watched as Yuki tried to break from the chains…it frightened her. She had never seen Yuki act like such a maniac before. Yuki kept wincing in pain and groaning as he tried to break free from the evil clutches of the chains on the wall. As he continued to try and break free Tohru was trying to think of something to say…to let him know she was here with him and also to try and stop him from his impossible attempt!

"…Sir Yuki…" Tohru said soft and unsurely, awaiting a reaction.

"…Who's here?" Yuki asked in a raspy voice, he had stopped moving around, waiting for Tohru's reply. She came over to Yuki and sat on her knees in front of him, her face shined in the light.

"…Miss…Honda? How?...What are you?" Yuki was surprised to see the girl here, he expected her and Kyo had fled by now or something, but here she was. Tohru looked down trying to think of how to explain the whole situation but she decided not to answer, and instead ask Yuki something.

" …Sir Yuki…don't worry about it but if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?! "

Yuki looked himself up and down, "I guess I shouldn't have gone after Akito huh?" Yuki then chuckled but Tohru was just confused.

* * *

Kyo and Pip peeked behind a bush only a few ways away from the castle entrance, though they were also in the woods too. There was no creature insight…which was very odd. Everyone in the Defense Force was now spread apart around the castle perimeter except Stanley the Horse (Kyo didn't want his baby to get hurt, hehe). Kyo looked up in the sky, still nothing. And, it was definitely way to quiet, especially for a place like this.

"Sir…Where is all the dragons ye were talking about?" Pip said in a whisper, just to be sure.

"I don't know…but" Kyo answered back in a louder whisper.

The two sat there for a minute saying nothing. Pip finally spoke up again, "So then, are we still stickin to the plan Sir?" Kyo nodded,

"Yes. In fact, we should start now Pip, I'm sure everyone else has already."

With that said, the two stood up from there spot and started to walk along the border between the woods and the grassy field that led to the castle. Their eyes were everyone to make sure that nothing popped up and ate them or something stupid like that. As the two were walking to their destination Kyo spoke of what should be happening at the moment, "Now, Frodo and Charlie should be near the front of the castle…"

"The distraction right Sir?" Pip asked.

"Right, well, sorta. They're gonna cause an uproar if something else happens to one of us and we need to get away…"

"So it's basically a distraction…Sir…"

"…"

"…"

"…Shut up! Anyways, Manabe and Momiji should be on opposite sides of where we're supposed to be going. Legolas and Steve are in the back of the castle. Now, when we hear the signal, do you know what to do?"

Kyo looked down at Pip.

"Aye, I know what to do." He replied.

"Good." Kyo said as the two had finally reached their destination, "Now, we wait and hope everyone will be ready soon."

The two stood there, ready for any moment. Suddenly a neigh was heard, well…not a neigh, more of a "Hey! I'm freekin neighing ova here! NEEIGGHH!" It was Charlie the Unicorn's attempt at neighing I suppose…but it worked cause it was heard.

And so, the Defense Force began mission "Save the Babes and Stuff"

Note: The Mission was named by Manabe.  
Save the Babes" is self explanatory and "stuff" includes everyone else but the "babes".

Kyo and Pip both ran over to the castle walls. Pip handed him a rope with a hook on it, and then Kyo through it up to the top of the castle and shook the rope making sure the hook was in place at the top of the castle.

* * *

Tohru didn't understand what Yuki had meant by his last comment…

"You shouldn't have…gone after Akito?" She asked. Yuki cleared his throat and sat up as well and as proper as he could and started to explain.

"I came here to help people but also…to **kill** Akito."

Tohru was shocked a little to hear this but didn't say anything and continued to listen to Yuki's Story.

"I came in the castle undiscovered, their dragons could care a less who sneaks in I suppose, they must figure they'll just catch whoever sneaks in later…Anyways, I snuck in. Everyone was in dungeon rooms that I could not get in which was a problem, and the dragons were lurking around every hallway which was another problem. I knew that currently I couldn't save anyone so…I went after Akito."

Yuki continued, "I knew he would most likely be in the nicest looking area of the castle…if there even was such an area in such a disgraceful place as this but anyways, I knew he would be there and I planned to kill him and Kureno if possible. The problem is, once I immediately snuck into the room where I thought Akito would be…I was ambushed, as if they knew I was there all along…"

"I was tackled by guards. The door opened, Akito was laughing like the crazy man he is…I'm guessing the leader of dragons was by his side since the dragon had orange hair and well you know…dragons don't have hair…"

Tohru still said nothing until Yuki asked, "How did you get here Miss Honda?"

She thought of what to say, "Well… I was kidnapped by a dragon…"

"Really?"

"…Yes…and then I was taken to a room and it was terrible! And then Akito brought me here and said he had plans for me but he couldn't do it right then so he brought me here and told me to tell you that you're not going to be the king and Kureno had the job…I'm sorry…" Tohru felt tears fall from her eyes as she finished telling Yuki what Akito had said. Again, Yuki only laughed a little.

"It's okay Miss Honda. I would never want to rule a kingdom as corrupt as Akito's."

Tohru wiped her face and asked, "So what are we going to do now Sir Yuki?"

Silence.

"Well, I would have to say that until I get out of these chains…we won't be able to do anything. But, if you can pull this knife that's sticking out of my back out…that would be lovely…" Yuki said, and then moved a little to try and get the knife out of his back.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even know!"

After Tohru squeamishly pulled out the knife, Yuki said, "Miss Honda, now that you have that…maybe you could try and break these chains?" Tohru looked down at the bloody knife in her hand and then looked back up to Yuki.

"Break the chains? Sir Yuki…I don't think I can do that I mean I –"

"Just try Miss Honda. I believe you can."

Tohru gulped as she watched Yuki move his hands forward so Tohru could cut the chains. She slowly walked closer to the chains, 'I have to …t-t-try for Sir Y-Yuki…Kyo has been trying to teach me to fight for a while now…so…here's my chance!' Tohru thought. Yuki watched the girl fling toward the chains with her hands shaking like crazy and a determined look on her face.

Nothing happened…except for Tohru's hand hurting.

"I…I'll try again Sir Yuki! Like my motto says, NEVER GIVE UP!" And so, the girl started cutting at the chains…making no progress what-so-ever. Yuki sighed as he heard the knife hit against the chains. Yuki gave Tohru credit for trying so hard but ultimately, the girl didn't have the strength to break the chains.

"Miss Honda…it's okay…please don't hurt yourself…"

"No Sir Yuki! I will get it! Believe it! I will –"Tohru's rant was interrupted by the sound of a man saying "Hey! I'm freekin neighing ova here! NEEIGGHH!"

Both Tohru and Yuki looked at each other, both thinking, WTF?

After the weird nose that was heard, stomping from dragons was heard, shouting was also heard…

'What is going on?' Yuki thought as Tohru started "chopping" away at the chains again. 15 minutes later Tohru gave up, well…more of she almost passed out of exhaustion.

"I'm…so…rry….Si…rr….Yuki…" She said between breaths.

"It's okay Miss Honda, don't worry about it."

And that's when the door to their dungeon opened, and in walked…the one…the only… Manabe!!!

And Momiji too…but that's just anti-climatic…

"Hey Yun-Yun! Tohru! Miss me?" Manabe said while doing his infamous cheesy smile.

" HEYY YUKI! TOHRU! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU TWO ARE HURT! LEMME HELP LEMME HELP!"

Yuki sighed as the ever-so-hyper Momiji ran up to him and immediately sliced the chains in half. Tohru just fell to the floor basically after witnessing it.

Manabe walked up to Tohru while Momiji was helping Yuki up.

"Hey."

"Hello Manabe! Thank goodness you came!" Manabe helped Tohru up and both her and Yuki were handed swords.

"Kyo says you're gonna need these." Manabe said mostly directed towards Yuki.

Tohru looked down at the sword and back up to Manabe, "Kyo?" Manabe smiled, he knew Tohru was worried about the guy, "He's alright…he's in the castle with others…we're taking back our people. Don't worry Tohru, nothings going to happen to him." Manabe finished and gave thumbs up to Tohru.

"Well excuse the interruption but, what does the idiot plan on having us do exactly?" Yuki asked, all little annoyed and in pain all at the same time.

Manabe and Momiji looked at each other and smiled, they then started to tell Tohru and Yuki the plan.

"Brilliant" Yuki said.

**Oh dip. **

**Guess you'll have to find out what happened with Kyo and Pip next chapter!**

**YAY! MANABE AND MOMIJI SAVED THE DAY!**

**Don't they always?**

**Not really…**

**Well, I'm sorry that my writers block has been eating me away but after I got this out, I can start the major action and get everyone pumped!**

**R&R please…if everyone hasn't already gotten over this story since its been gone for so long!**

**And until chapter 24,**

**Saara of the Phunk. [ Inside Joke **


	24. Reunited and if feels so GREAT!

**

* * *

**

Yo everyone.

**Since I've waited for such a long time to update...I'll skip the talking and bla bla blah-ing and go straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** We both know who rightfully owns Fruits Basket and who doesn't. Hint - The person who owns it lives in Japan...and their name is NOT Sarah…**

**Chapter 24.**

_When the Knight met his Squire_

As Kyo and Pip had reached the top of the castle, they could already see Momiji and Manabe near the center of the roof. Kyo and Pip ran over to the two while the ground below them was shaking, their plan seemed to be going accordingly.

" Manabe, Momiji. Since you two are already up here, did you two find a way in?" Kyo asked as he stared at the two guys kneeling down in front of him.

" Yep, infact that's why we're kneeling right here Kyo-Kyo! There are two chutes here, we believe that one leads to the main hall and the other leads to...well...some random hall." Manabe answered as he pointed to the two chutes that were in the ground next to him.

Kyo looked down at the chutes and asked, " How do you know they lead to where you say they do?"

Manabe waited a minute then started to "answer" ( and by answer, I mean, make up an excuse) " Well uhh...because, according to my calculations-"

" We don't know! We're just assuming! XD " Momiji shouted. Manabe then elbowed the boy as Kyo sighed.

" Well, Pip and I are going to take the chute that supposedly leads to the main hallway. Make sure that once you two get in there, you two stick to the objective. Now tell me, what is the objective?" Kyo asked, talking down to the two "men" kneeling on the floor.

Both sighed and then replied at the same time, " Find Yuki. "

"Then what?" He asked them.

" Find you." Momiji answered.

" What else?" Kyo asked, expecting more answers from the two.

Manabe replied, " If we find anyone else who we should bring along, give them a weapon, and tell them your plan."

Momiji added, "Which consists of searching for you, and once finding you, helping you with whatever you need help with and of course, taking out who ever we need to while searching for you."

Manabe finally added, "Of course, we'll tell Yuki all of this information as well."

Kyo nodded "Very good guys, now, Pip lets go." Pip nodded and followed Kyo as he went down the chute that could be leading to anywhere.

* * *

Once the two left, Manabe and Momiji listened as the front door of the castle opened and more stomping was heard.

Manabe turned to Momiji, "Looks like most of the dragons are clearing out of the castle already. Let's go Momiji!"

Momiji nodded and the two jumped into the other chute leading to some random hallway.

Manabe and Momiji both fell to the ground, landing in a not-so-graceful position. They both quickly stood up in battle stances, expecting that someone heard the loud thumping noise they had made when landing.

No one came.

"Wow. So much for a well guarded castle huh Momiji?" Manabe asked.

Momiji nodded and then said, "So should we go find Yuki now?"

"Well duhh!"

"Well how do we know which room he's in?!" Momiji asked and started to look around the hallway, noticing the few doors that were there.

"I don't know," Manabe replied while looking around, " maybe he'll be in a room that doesn't have a giant dungeon door thinger mabob..."

Momiji replied, "Manabe, sometimes you make no sense at all."

With that said, the two decided to try every door, precautious of course, and see what would happen. Stupid? Of course it was, but, it's M&M we're talking about here. (hehe.)

Manabe went down the south part of the hallway while Momiji went up the north. All the doors seemed to look the same for both of them, until Manabe noticed a door that was different from the rest. It wasn't a giant dungeon door, infact, it was a plain wooden door. And better yet, it had a key hanging from a nail right next to the door! Coincidence? Who knows!?

"Momiji, I found something...Get over here." Manabe said as he grabbed the key from the hook and started to open the door of the room. And there, he found a wheezing Tohru on the floor, and a chained up Yuki.

Just who they were looking for.

* * *

Kyo landed gracefully on his feet as he fell from the chute above him. Pip on the other hand, fell to the ground hard, landing on his pot belly. It made a loud thump, which was weird, since it was coming from such a little guy and all.

"Jeez Pip, can you be a little more careful! Do you want us to run into trouble already? We just got in here!" Kyo said in a loud whisper ( oxymoron much?), he looked around quickly to see if anybody, or anything, was coming.

"Sorry Lad, it's just, ye know, I be an old-" Pip was going to start rambling about being old and short and stuff, but was interrupted by the roar of a dragon. Kyo glared down at Pip as the noises and stomping grew louder and louder.

"Pip you fatass! You couldn't just land on your feet could you?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kyo sighed, "Pip, prepare yourself, we're about to fight…"

Pip gulped as he took his bow and arrows out. He started to back away a little so that he could get a better target while Kyo pulled out his sword and got into a battle stance.

The noise grew louder and louder until Kyo could see a dragon down the hallway, he sighed in relief to see that there was only one dragon. Suddenly he saw an arrow go flying past him straight into the forehead of the dragon that was approaching. Kyo quickly turned around to see Pip getting another arrow and setting it in place, his face looked very serious for once. He launched another arrow toward the unsuspecting dragon's face.

Seriously, who would expect to see that little guy pull a Legend of Zelda trick and shoot an arrow dead straight in a dragon's forehead? Not Kyo…or the dragon…

'Wow…he's pretty damn good at using those arrows…oh wait, now's my chance'. And with that thought, Kyo sprang into action! He ran up to the dragon that was now on the floor twitching. He lifted his sword up in the air and then quickly thrusted it down in between the dragon's eyes.

Its eyes bulged wide and it roared loudly. Kyo lifted the sword again and shoved it into its neck while it was still down. Pip put his arrows away as Kyo took his sword out of the dragon's neck. (Did I mention this chapter is a little graphic? Hehe…)

It was silent for a minute. Kyo and Pip both just stared down at the, now dead, dragon. As Kyo stared down at the dragon, he found it odd that these same dragons had always seemed so large and scary to everyone, when Kyo knew now that they weren't very difficult to fight. All the dragons he had seen around the perimeter all looked so small compared to the ones he had seen years ago…

His train of thought was gone immediately after Pip quietly spoke up.

"Sir…is ye…alright?"

Kyo then realized his hand was balled tightly into a fist, though he wasn't necessarily thinking terrible thoughts…

Kyo cleared his throat and looked down at Pip,

"Your archery skills are amazing Pip."

"Really Sir?!"

"I have to admit, you might be better than me."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah…" Kyo then looked around the hallway for the first time since he arrived in the little area. Manabe and Momiji were actually right; this had to be the main hallway. It had golden walls and fancy paintings on all the walls.

How didn't he notice that when he first got there? Anyways,

"Pip, lets get going. We're wasting time." Kyo said and walked past the dead dragon, continuing down the main hallway, Pip followed behind.

'Akito should be here somewhere…' Kyo thought as he continued walking.

Kyo had finished walking through the long hallway to, what looked like, a large dining room. And who did he just so happen to see on the other side of the room just at that moment?

Pip spoke up as soon as he spotted what Kyo was staring at,

"Sir that be the lad Momiji over there, right? Whose that girl he be with?"

* * *

"Brilliant." Yuki said after Manabe had told him of what Kyo wanted him to do.

Momiji then jumped up and down like the hyper kid he is, "Yeah! But Yuki…now we have some problems with that plan!"

Everyone looked at Momiji confused, and then Manabe suddenly knew what he meant. "Oh, yeah. Well, Yuki I mean, look at you. You're really in no condition to be moving around, let alone fight!"

Yuki glared at the two then said, "I'm fine. I just need to sit down and relax for a minute." And so, Yuki sat down on the ground, Manabe of course joined him.

Momiji then sighed and kneeled down next to the two men and started to speak in a low and more serious tone, "It's not just that Yuki. It's…well…Tohru's here too. She's not part of the plan, or at least in our part of the plan, we can't put her in more danger! Kyo would kill us!"

Once Momiji finished, they all looked up at Tohru who was still standing there. Boy did she feel useless at that moment. She looked down at her feet as she continued listening to their conversation continue.

"I suppose you're right Momiji…Miss Honda coming with us could become very problematic…" Yuki said solemnly.

"Well Yun-Yun we're not going to let her stay here. She has to come with us." Manabe said a little nervous.

"You're right Manabe…Miss Honda has to come with us…it's just that…" Yuki then sighed and it was a little silent until Momiji spoke up again.

"Why don't I take her somewhere to hide? Yeah! That's it! I'll take her and we'll go hide and I'll keep her safe the whole time! I promise!"

Now all eyes were on Momiji. Yuki's raised his eye questioningly while Manabe just nodded at Momiji in approval. Tohru just stared blankly at Momiji while Yuki asked,

"Momiji, are you sure you will be alright by yourself?"

"Definitely! Oh come on Yuki! I'm not that much younger than you and I'm a knight now! And I will definitely take care of Tohru!"

"Fine then, after Manabe and I depart, you take Miss Honda somewhere safe…I trust that you truly mean what you say and won't become crazy Momiji. You can't risk you two getting caught and-"

"I know Yuki, jeez. Stop talking to me like I'm 5…" And of course after Momiji said this he pulled out a lollypop and started to lick it. "Eww! Grape flavored!" Then he threw the lollypop on the floor and stomped on it…several times.

Yuki just sighed at the boy and then looked over at Tohru. She looked sad as she stared down at her worn out shoe.

"Miss Honda." Yuki said to get the girl's attention, though she stilled continued to look down as she replied, "…Yes Sir Yuki?"

"Are you okay with this? Are you okay with going with Momiji and hiding? None of us would want to you to feel any more uncomfortable than you already must feel…"

Tohru finally looked at the three men sitting near her; they all looked so worried for her.

"I'm perfectly fine with it Sir Yuki…I'm just sorry that I'm such a nuisance to you guys. Ruining the plans you had and such…"

"No, Miss Honda you're not a nuisance at all…don't think that."

As soon as she heard this, Tohru smiled and wiped a tear that was about to fall from her face.

The three boys all started to stand up; Yuki having a little trouble at first, his leg was throbbing in pain. That wasn't going to stop him from fighting though.

He walked to Tohru and smiled, "Everything is going to be alright Miss Honda. You will be safe, and when this whole mess is done with, I assure you that we will come find you. Manabe, Kyo, and I. You just make sure to not worry about anyone else but yourself, make sure you stay brave like you've been this whole time."

Tohru just smiled and nodded.

Yuki walked to the side and Manabe walked up to the girl. He placed his hand on the girls cheek and stared at her intensely, neither blushed though. Momiji's eyes bugged out as if he was expecting them to kiss and Yuki only rolled his eyes and turned away.

Manabe spoke in a low, sad voice, "Tohru…I'm so sorry about getting you into this situation…I hope you can forgive me for taking you away like I did. And…" He hesitated for a minute as he rubbed his thumb along her cheek. "…just be safe Tohru…and…goodbye for now…" He then walked away and said to Yuki, "Let's go Yun-Yun!"

The two walked out leaving Tohru and Momiji bewildered. After a minute, Momiji turned to Tohru.

"Well uh…I guess we should go Tohru…Kureno will probably be back soon."

"…Uh…yes. We should…go then." Tohru said, though she was still confused at what had just happened between her and Manabe. She didn't understand why he acted the way he did, it was as if, he was saying goodbye to her… _for the last time._

* * *

Yuki and Manabe both left the room and walked down the hall silently for a minute. Suddenly and surprisingly, Yuki broke the silence.

"What was that about?"

Manabe looked at Yuki confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Talking to Miss Honda the way you did…"

"Oh…"

It grew silent again until Yuki pushed the subject.

"Well?"

"…I don't know…I just felt I needed to apologize to her."

"You felt you needed to say it the way you did?"

"Did I really say it in a weird way?"

"Yes."

"Whatever Yun-Yun."

"…"

Yuki stopped walking, causing Manabe to also stop. "Do you like Miss Honda, Manabe?"

Manabe smiled at him, and after a moment he replied, "If by like, you mean love, then yes. I do Yun-Yun." He then turned around and continued walking as did Yuki.

They didn't talk very much after that.

* * *

Tohru and Momiji had just left and were now walking down a hallway, silent as possible. They whispered to each other when they felt they had to say something,

"Momiji…do you know where to go?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

Yeah. They didn't talk very much either. What could you talk about in a situation like this? More importantly, _why_ would you talk when that could take a chance of someone hearing you?

Anyways, the two continued walking, looking for somewhere to hide. Every room they passed looked like dungeon rooms, which they definitely weren't going to hide in.

As the two continued walking, they heard the familiar stomping of a dragon nearby. Momiji quickly grabbed the frightened Tohru's hand and ran down another hallway to avoid being seen. (How many hallways are there?!)

The hallway led them to a giant golden room that appeared to be a dining room. They both stopped for a quick breath, as they looked behind them to see if they were being followed.

"Tohru, I'm sorry if I pulled you too hard or anything."

"No, I'm fine Momiji!" Tohru smiled at the boy, then, just so happened to turn her head to the left.

Her smile quickly disappeared and turned into a state of shock as she looked across the room.

She must've been seeing things. What she was seeing couldn't have been possible…it was too good to be true.

"Kyo…" Tohru said in a whisper while pulling on Momiji's shirt. He turned her way confused until he looked across the room and seen Kyo and Pip standing there. Kyo's face looked as shocked as Tohru's did.

"Well what do you know Tohru, it is Kyo…"

And as soon as Momiji said that, she took off, running right to Kyo. And as she took off running, Kyo ran to her, as quick as he possibly could have.

He lifted her off the ground, kissing her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. They of course didn't notice Momiji walk by to greet Pip, scratching his head. Now Pip looked shocked, seeing he had never seen Kyo do anything of this sort before.

When Kyo finally put her down, she immediately took her hands from his neck and wrapped them around his waste. She hugged him with all her might as she cried in his chest and for once, Kyo wasn't planning on stopping her from crying.

"Kyo...I'm so glad you're here!" She continued to cry in his chest, she was so happy to see him.

"Me too Tohru…me too…."

Kyo didn't know what else to say, neither of them did.

Finally, Tohru calmed down and looked up at Kyo as he was staring right back down at her. She couldn't help but just smile as tears fell down her cheek which Kyo of course, wiped away.

Kyo suddenly felt a tug on his pants; he looked down to see Pip standing there, Momiji a few feet away from him.

"Lad…"

"What?"

"That be Miss Honda I take it?"

Kyo was now annoyed because Pip was bothering him… I mean come on! He JUST reunited with Tohru and Pip wants to bother him already?! Tohru smiled down and the man and separated from Kyo so she wasn't rude. "I am sir, and if I may ask, who might you be?"

The little jolly man smiled, "Why, I'm Pip! Sir Kyo's bestest friend, hasn't he told ye about me?"

"Oh, yes. So you're Pip huh? It's very nice to meet you."

Pip blushed, "Aww shucks. Ye be the sweetest thing Miss Honda. I'm sorry we had to meet in this circumstance but I'm still happy to meet ye."

Suddenly Momiji coughed to get everyone's attention, and then he spoke up, "Kyo…I'm supposed to be taking Tohru somewhere to hide. We're supposed to go hide somewhere while you Manabe, and Yuki go find Akito…"

"What? No way. She's staying with me." Kyo said, Momiji only shook his head, "You can't bring her Kyo…do you wanna risk putting her danger?"

"Danger? This whole castle is dangerous Momiji! Her being with me is the safest choice, I know by experience, last time she left to go somewhere 'safer' a dragon took her! There's no way in hell we're going to be separated again!"

Pip cut in, "Lad, Momiji be right. No fine lass as she should be walking around this place, we should hide her! Her hidin with Momiji is the smartest thing to do…"

For once, Pip kinda made sense to Kyo. And Kyo did know that she shouldn't be here at all…and she would probably be in even more danger hanging around Kyo in here. But, he didn't want her to leave his sight…it was a dilemma.

Kyo took Tohru by the hands, "…Alright…Tohru, I guess…we can't really be together in here. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you in here because you were with me when you could be hiding somewhere safe."

"I understand…" Tohru said as she looked him in the eyes. Kyo nodded and then looked over at Momiji.

"Momiji."

"Yeah Kyo?"

"You better take damn good care of her."

Momiji smiled after Kyo said this, he couldn't help it, "Don't worry. I'll guard her with my life…oh and Kyo, make sure that if you see Kureno…_you teach him a lesson for me._" Kyo nodded then turned back to Tohru.

"…Goodbye Tohru…I'll be back later…."

"I know…"

"I love you Tohru"

"…I love you too Kyo, and be safe."

And so, the two started to walk separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kureno had just came back from the room Yuki and Tohru were supposed to be in. He now stood infront of Akito.

"They're gone." He said with his head down.

"Kureno…" Akito said his name with a very creepy calm voice. Kureno now brought his head back up to face Akito.

"Don't be upset, dear Kureno. This only makes things much more fun for us…"

Both smirked as Kureno put his hand out. Akito grabbed his hand so that Kureno could help him up, and then, the two walked out of the door.

Where they were going, nobody knows.

**

* * *

**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**YAYS I actually finished a chapter…**

**I really have no excuse for the lateness, the EXTREME lateness.**

**I guess I just took a break…**

**My brain needed to rest so that it could think of more action and stuff…**

**Idk.**

**Thank you to any of you that are actually reading this, though I deserve your kindness since I was so late on it. **

**Of course I would love reviews, but if you don't review I completely understand since I was soooo late!**

**Umm…I will really try to update as soon as I can though, but until Chapter 25,**

**Sarah.**


End file.
